BREAKOUT!
by Yamanaka Yurii
Summary: Yamanaka Ino, selebritis dunia yang cantik, terkenal dan angkuh luar biasa harus menanggung kesialan karena kesalahan asisten pribadinya. Haruno Sakura, mantan atlet tenis yang juga calon dokter harus menanggung kesialan karena kesalahan asisten pribadi Ino. Sampai takdir tak terduga mempertemukan mereka. YURI Content. M-Rate. Full Ino & Sakura POV. Happy reading! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**BREAKOUT!**

 _ **Naruto Belongsto Mashashi Kishimoto**_

 **Sakura POV**

Pagi hari disini tidak terlalu dingin, mungkin karena ini bulan September, awal musim gugur. Tapi hal itu tidak berpengaruh banyak untukku. Aku telah terlatih 'bekerja keras' dibawah sinar matahari yang teriknya mungkin bisa membuat orang seperti Naruto akan pingsan. Haha.

Disinilah aku, berada di taman kota di kota _Los Angeles, United States._ Tempatnya bersih, rindang, dan banyak warga lokal yang berolahraga disini. Ada taman bermain untuk anak-anak juga. Lengkap pokoknya. Tempatnya juga tak terlalu jauh dari hotel tempatku menginap. Sepertinya tidak buruk juga tinggal disini.

Aku berlari kecil menyusuri _track jogging_ yang sudah disediakan. Lagu _Maroon 5_ mengisi telingaku dengan bantuan _headphone_ putih ini. Disepanjang sisi _track jogging_ berjajar pohon-pohon yang apalah itu namanya aku tidak tahu yang cukup rindang. Membuatku semakin nyaman untuk berolahraga disini. Walaupun hari ini adalah hari libur untukku, bukan berarti aku cuma berleha-leha di kamar hotel dengan memakan kripik kentang kesukaanku. Aku harus tetap menjaga kebugaran tubuhku agar tetap fit di pertandingan pembukaan minggu depan.

Kuperhatikan jam tangan di tangan kananku. Jam 8 rupanya. Berarti sudah dua jam lebih aku disini. Saatnya kembali ke hotel. Lelah sudah menghinggapi tubuhku, khususnya kakiku ini. Apalagi ditambah dengan parkiran di taman ini yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Harus ada energi tambahan untuk berjalan lagi. Haah! Capeknya!

Itu mobilku, yang berwarna putih di seberang jalan sana. Jalanan sudah mulai agak ramai mobil yang berlalu lalang, wajar saja, ini kan hari Senin. Sepertinya hanya aku yang dapat libur di hari ini. Kutengok kanan dan kiri untuk menyebrang, sepertinya sudah aman. Ayo Sakura! Lari! Yosh!

 **TIIIIN TIIIIIIIIINN**

 **BRUUK**

Satu pelajaran hari ini kawan, jangan berlari saat menyeberang. Percayalah. Atau akan tertabrak mobil seperti aku saat ini. Bagaimana pertandinganku minggu depan? Pusing. Mengabur. Oh tidak! Aku merasakan cairan kental di kepalaku. Darah. Sepertinya aku akan pingsan. _Poor me_ .

 **Sakura POV End**

'Oh Tuhan.'

Seorang laki-laki muda turun dari mobil hitam mewah itu dengan wajah pucat pasi. Dengan setelan jas hitam yang pas ditubuhnya. Walaupun model rambutnya sangat tidak kekinian tetapi tidak merusak tampilannya, mungkin tertolong pakaiannya yang perlente. Dia menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang ditabraknya tadi.

Tak berselang lama, dari pintu depan sebelah kiri turun juga wanita muda cantik keturunan Asia -mungkin- dengan rambut coklat digulung. Pakaiannya serasi dengan laki-laki tadi, gaun hitam panjang dengan bagian lengan yang terbuka.

"Bodoh kau Lee! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak gadis itu dengan mata nyaris copot.

"Aku tak tahu Tenten-chan. Duh. Bagaimana ini? Lihat Tenten-chan! Kepalanya berdarah. Kenapa dia tak mau bangun Tenten-chan? Apa dia tewas? Bagaimana ini? Aku akan dipenjara seumur hidup. Huwaaaaaa!" cerocos Lee dengan mata berkaca-kaca, bukan sudah dipenuhi air mata. Mengerikan bukan?

"Lee! _Shut up!_ Tenanglah sebentar! Jangan berisik! Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Mengerti?"

Dengan wajah yang menyedihkan, Lee hanya mengangguk-angukan kepalanya seperti boneka di dashboard mobil.

"Baiklah dengarkan baik-baik. Ini kan sudah jam 8, sebentar lagi acara pemberkatan pernikahannya akan dimulai. Kau bawa gadis pink ini ke rumah sakit segera dengan taksi. Sedangkan aku akan mengantar si nenek sihir itu ke tempat Sarutobi-san. Dan lagi, setelah gadis ini sudah ditangani dokter, bayar tagihan rumah sakitnya, hubungi keluarganya, dan susul kami segera di tempat Sarutobi-san. Paham!"

"Hn. Tolong ulangi lagi Tenten-chan. Hehe." senyum teramat bodoh terpampang di wajah Lee.

"Lee. Kau!"

 **PLETAK PLETAK PLETAK**

"Ampun Tentan-chan. Jangan dipukul lagi. Aku mengerti. Hiks hiks." Lee menangis lagi. Duh! Menyedihkan.

"Bagus! Cepat lakukan!"

Lee bergegas membopong Sakura ke dalam taksi yang tadi sudah dipesannya. Dan langsung ke rumah sakit terdekat dari lokasinya sekarang. Sedangkan Tenten kembali ke mobil hitam tadi dan masuk lewat pintu sebelah kanan, pengemudi.

"Kau lama sekali Tenten. Buang-buang waktu saja!"

Ternyata di dalam mobil hitam mewah tersebut, ada seorang wanita muda yang luar biasa cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang. Walaupun wajahnya sinis, judes, dan sepertinya terlihat menyebalkan, tetapi tidak menghilangkan aura dan pesona kecantikannya itu.

"Bukan begitu Ino. Kalau aku membiarkan gadis itu terkapar disana, kau akan terlibat masalah. Dan _image_ -mu akan terlihat buruk di mata publik."

"Cih! Bodoh! Benar-benar menyusahkan! Dasar gadis ceroboh!" kalimat sarkastik keluar dari bibir tipis dengan _lipstick_ merah itu lagi. Benar-benar tidak seperti _cover_ -nya.

"Sudahlah Ino. Berhentilah marah-marah. Kau menyebalkan."

"Diam kau Tenten! Fokuslah menyetir saja!"

Tenten hanya diam tak menanggapi kalimat kasar dari mulut artis sekaligus sahabatnya ini. Sepertinya Tenten sudah biasa dengan kata-kata kasar Ino, dan sakit hati sepertinya sudah tak lagi dirasakan Tenten.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **THE WEDDING**

Tepuk tangan memeriahkan gereja tempat pemberkatan pernikahan tepat setelah janji suci diucapkan dan diakhiri dengan ciuman oleh kedua mempelai di altar sana. Banyak sekali selebritis, pejabat, dan pengusaha yang menghadiri acara pernikahan tersebut. Maklum saja, keluarga Sarutobi adalah salah satu keluarga pengusaha Jepang yang menetap di Los Angeles. Usahanya cukup sukses khususnya dibidang hiburan dan pemilik salah satu stasiun tv yang programnya terbukti sukses dipasaran. Maka tidak heran diacara pernikahan anak bungsu Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sarutobi Asuma dan Kurenai terdapat banyak sekali selebritis dari Jepang.

 **Ino POV**

Suasana di sini cukup khidmat, tenang. Aku suka. Bagiku lebih baik membaca buku atau novel romantis di kamar daripada harus pesta-pesta ala selebritis lainnya. Apalagi jika berhadapan dengan segerombolan wartawan ataupun mereka yang mengaku sebagai penggemarku. Bukannya aku jahat, hanya saja aku tak begitu suka dengan hal yang semacam itu. Aku tak begitu suka keramaian. Sesak. Tak nyaman. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Inilah resiko dari profesiku sebagai seorang artis. Aku akan diburu dimanapun dan kapanpun, tak ada ruang untukku menjadi diriku sendiri. Setiap hari memakai topeng, berakting di depan banyak orang agar terlihat sempurna. _Fuck off!_

"Ino. Kau melamun lagi."

Tepukan di pundak kiriku membangunkanku dari lamunan. Shikamaru rupanya.

"Kenapa Shika? Kau mengganggu saja."

"Cih! Merepotkan."

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku, bosan melihat tingkah menyebalkan sahabat nanasku ini.

"Ino-chan, kamu mau keripik kentang punyaku? Ambil saja. Tak apa."

 **KRAUK KRAUK KRAUK**

Ahh hilang sudah ketenangan yang sempat aku dambakan tadi. Si gendut di belakangku ini Akimichi Choiji, sama seperti Shikamaru, sahabat dari kecilku juga. Tapi jangan pernah menyebutnya gendut, atau dia akan mengamuk. Percayalah. Tidak percaya ? Coba sendiri sana.

"Tidak Choiji. Kau makan saja. Kripik kentang akan membuatku gemuk."

"Benar kamu tak mau Ino? Baiklah. Aku habiskan saja."

 **KRAUK KRAUK KRAUK**

Kuedarkan pandanganku kepenjuru ruangan ini. Ternyata banyak sekali selebritis dan pejabat disini. Ada aktor sekaligus pengusaha muda Uchiha Sasuke dan kekasihnya, Karin. Aku pernah satu kali beradu akting dengannya. Sasuke profesional, tenang dan tak banyak bicara. Aku suka. Lalu ada juga Namikaze 'idiot' Naruto dan tunangannya, Hyuuga Hinata. Percayalah, kadar idiot Naruto itu sama dengan Lee. Tetapi aku heran, kenapa Naruto yang seperti itu bisa mengalahkan Sasuke saat Piala Oscar tahun lalu sebagai Aktor Pemeran Utama Terbaik. Menggelikan bukan?

Oh ya. _By the way_ . Dimana Lee sekarang? Kenapa dia belum kembali juga? Apa dia kesulitan mengurus gadis yang ditabraknya tadi pagi? Cih. Dasar bodoh! Tak pecus.

Lalu bagaimana keadaan gadis itu? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Jangan-jangan dia telah tewas makanya Lee tak segera datang. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau aku terseret juga dan masuk penjara? Lee itukan asistenku, pasti aku akan terseret juga. Merepotkan! Baiklah nanti akan kuhubungi Hatake Kakashi, biar dia yang mengurus segala masalah ini.

 **Ino POV End**

Ini bukan seperti pesta pernikahan biasa, tetapi mungkin lebih mirip acara penghargaan seperti di tv. Bagaimana tidak? Selebritis dimana-mana. Jika kalian diundang di acara pernikahan ini pasti kalian tak akan tak kenal para tamunya.

Yamanaka Ino. Salah satu artis terkenal dan peraih penghargaan Oscar tahun lalu sebagai Artis Terbaik. Mengalahkan beberapa nomine artis lainnya. Ino salah satu yang terbaik dibidangnya. Banyak film yang dibintanginya melejit di pasaran dan menjadi Box Office diberbagai negara. Salah satu film terbaiknya adalah ketika bermain satu frame dengan aktor muda berbakat Uchiha Sasuke. Tak mengherankan bukan jika film action romantis mereka berdua menempati posisi teratas Box Office hampir lima bulan lamanya.

Entah kata apa yang mampu menggambarkan Ino sekarang. Dengan dress putih pendek yang mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya terlihat pas dan sempurna. Kakinya yang jenjang terlihat sempuna dengan berhiaskan high heels cantik berwarna senada. Simple, sederhana, tapi lihat hasilnya sekarang, indah, mengagumkan. Rambut pirang panjang menambah nilai plus tersendiri bagi Ino. Dan mata aqumarine biru yang tenang membuat siapapun orang yang melihatnya akan hanyut dan tenggelam olehnya. Tak heran jika saat ini, Ino yang tampil luar biasa menjadi pusat perhatian banyak pengusaha muda yang datang ke acara pernikahan ini, mungkin berniat menjadikan Ino sebagai istrinya. Entahlah. Mungkin.

"Maaf. Ino-chan, Tenten-chan aku baru datang." Lee akhirnya datang juga dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kau lama sekali Lee. Bagaimana? Semua beres kan? Ini minum dulu."

Tenten yang berada disebelah Ino merasa iba dengan rekan sekerjanya ini. Bagaimana tidak? Penampilan Lee sudah agak tak rapi, tak seperti tadi. Matanya sembab karena menangis. Ditambah nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan iba. Siapapun, kecuali Ino mungkin.

"Beres Tenten-chan. Tadi dia sudah ditangani dokter. Kata dokter dia akan baik-baik saja. Sudah kubayar lunas juga tagihan rumah sakitnya. Dan aku juga sudah menghubungi keluarganya mungkin."

"Mungkin?"

Ino yang tadi hanya diam saja ikut menimpali obrolan ini. Setidak pedulinya Ino tetapi Ino masih punya otak bahwa masalah ini kedepannya akan menyulitkannya jika tidak cepat diselesaikan.

"Um yaah. Sebenarnya aku tak menghubungi keluarga gadis itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ponselnya di _password_. Tetapi untungnya saat di rumah sakit ada panggilan masuk di ponsel gadis itu. Aku angkat saja dan bilang kalau pemilik ponsel ini di rumah sakit."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa lagi Ino-chan? Aku pergi dan menemui kalian disini. Aku terlalu takut menemui keluarganya. Bagaimana kalau keluarganya menuntutku di pengadilan? Hiks hiks."

Lee mulai lagi. _Crying mode on_. Kekhawatiran yang tadi sempat dirasakan Ino perlahan menghilang. Walaupun tipis, hal itu tetap bisa terbaca dari sorot mata birunya kan? Ditambah dengan hembusan nafas kelegaan.

"Ahh. Berhentilah menangis Lee. Kau menjijikan saat sedang menangis." Tenten merasa risih sendiri dengan rekan kerjannya ini.

"Tenten-chan jahaat. Huwaaaaaaa"

Lupakan Lee dan tangisannya yang terdengar menjijikan sekaligus memilukan itu.

"Yang penting gadis itu selamat. Biar keluarganya yang menghubungi rumah sakit atau ponselnya yang kau titipkan di ..." belum sempat mennyelesaikan kalimatnya, Lee mengintrupsi kalimat panjang Ino barusan.

"Tidak Ino-chan. Ini ponselnya masih kubawa. Siapa tahu ada panggilan masuk dari keluarganya. Kan kasihan jika keluarganya harus berputar-putar kebingungan mencari gadis itu dirawat. Lebih baik ponselnya aku bawa saja. Hahaha."

Sontak Ino dan Tenten melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Lee barusan. Kelegaan Ino yang sempat datang tiba-tiba sirna sudah. Ino melenggang pergi meninggalkan dua asisten pribadinya sambil berdecak ' **Cih** '. Sedangkan Tenten mengambil gelas wine yang ada di tangan Lee sambil bergumam ' **KAU IDIOT** ' dan melangkah pergi menyusul Ino, meninggalkan Lee sendiri bersama kebodohannya.

 **1\. 2. 3.**

"YA TUHAN! AKU AKAN DIPENJARA. INO TENTEN. HUWAAAAAAAA."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **LA HOSPITAL**

"Dokter. Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Oh secara keseluruhan baik-baik saja Pak. Hanya saja luka kecil di pelipis kanannya dan tangan kanannya patah."

"Demi Kami-sama! _Oke Doc. Thank you very much_."

" _You're welcome, Sir_. Saya permisi dulu."

Ruangan yang luas dengan tempat tidur berjajar rapi yang hanya dipisahkan tirai hijau. Dinding bercatkan warna putih bersih. Tempat tidur dan perlengkapan lainnya juga berwarna putih bersih. Bau menyengat karbol dapat tercium di berbagai sudut ruangan ini. Dan banyak dokter dan perawat berlalu lalang. Khas instalasi gawat darurat di rumah sakit.

Disalah satu tempat tidur nampak seorang gadis berambut pink panjang. Kepalanya diperban dan tangan kanannya seperti di gips, patah tulang rupanya. Dari papan yang ada di tempat tidurnya bertuliskan _Ms. Haruno Sakura/19._

 **Sakura POV**

Dimana aku? Kenapa aku disini? Putih, berbayang. Ahh aku baru ingat tadi aku kan ditabrak mobil. Apa mungkin aku sudah di surga? Tidak! Jangan dulu Tuhan! Saya belum jadi dokter. Saya tak mau mati dulu Tuhan!

"Sakura?"

Siapa? Suara siapa itu? Apakah itu suara Tuhan? Sepertinya tidak. Mana mungkin Tuhan bersuara seperti aki-aki mesum. Mungkin itu malaikat pencabut nyawanya. Yaa. Mungkin.

"Kumohon Sakura. Bangunlah. Kau membuatku takut."

Bayang dimataku hilanglah sudah. Sekarang nampak seorang pria tua berambut putih yang tak asing bagiku.

"Jiraya-san? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Bodoh. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Sakura."

Pusing. Pelipisku juga sakit. Kugerakan tangan kananku. Awww! Sakit sekali. Hampir aku berteriak karena merasakan sensasi sakit luar biasa.

"Jangan bergerak dulu Sakura. Tangan kananmu patah. Sebentar. Kupanggilkan dokter dulu."

Dokter memeriksaku dengan teliti. Menanyakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan riwayat kesehatanku. Seperti apa aku alergi obat, apa saja sakitku sebelumnya, bahkan riwayat sakit di keluargaku dan lainnya. Satu hal yang pasti, sepertinya aku akan dirawat disini sampai beberapa hari kedepan. Jiraya-san yang memintanya, katanya biar aku sembuh maksimal. Padahal aku baik-baik saja, hanya luka-luka ringan. Tapi terserah sajalah. Mungkin ini wujud tanggung jawabnya sebagai managerku di klub tenis.

Tak beberapa lama. Muncul sosok perempuan berambut cokelat pendek dan seorang pemuda berwajah imut berambut merah. Sosok yang sangat femiliar bagiku. Mereka lengkap dengan membawa tas besar. Keperluanku saat di rumah sakit mungkin.

"Sakura-chan? Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Shizune-san aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja ini, kamu bisa melihatnya sendiri kan?" kusodorkan tangan kananku yang digips.

"Ya Tuhan Sakura-chan! Apa itu sakit? Maafkan aku. Andai saja ... hiks hiks."

"Ahh sudahlah Shizune-san! Aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu minta maaf. Kumohon jangan menangis, itu membuatku semakin pusing Shizune-san. Lihat kepalaku mulai berat!"

Aku benar-benar tidak berakting agar Shizune-san agar tidak menangis lagi, tetapi aku memang benar-benar pusing. Efek kepalaku terbentur bagian depan mobil hitam tadi atau efek obat yang diberikan dokter? Aku tak paham.

"Istirahatlah dulu Sakura. Jangan pikirkan soal pertandingan. Biar kami yang mengurusnya."

Ahh. Sasori. Dari tadi aku tak memikirkan soal pertandingan, malah kau mengingatkannya. Bagaimana dengan pertandinganku minggu depan? Doh. Payaah! Membuatku semakin pusing saja! Sial!

"Oh ya Jiraya-san. Apa Anda sudah bertemu dengan penabrak Sakura-chan?" Sasori kembali angkat bicara.

"Soal itu. Tadi aku sempat bertanya kepada dokter dan perawat. Katanya pria yang membawa Sakura-chan sudah pergi dari tadi. Tetapi segala biaya perawatannya sudah ditanggung."

"Tetapi tidak bisa begitu, dimana etika baik pria itu? Seenaknya saja! Sudah menabrak, tidak minta maaf. Walaupun sudah bayar tagihan rumah sakit bukan berarti tanggung jawabnya lepas kan? Kita laporkan saja Jiraya-san." sambung Shizune-san berapi-api.

"Sudahlah Shizune-san. Aku tak mau berurusan dengan polisi. Lagipula dia sudah membayar seluruh tagihan rumah sakit juga kan?" kataku menyambung pendapat penuh emosional Shizune-san tadi.

"Sudahlah. Untuk masalah itu biar nanti kita diskusikan saja dengan Hyuuga-san."

Ahh! Inilah yang kusukai dari Sasori, bukan 'suka' yang seperti itu. Hanya saja aku suka sifatnya yang kalem, tenang dan bijaksana. Walaupun kadang hal itu membuatku jengah juga. Sebagai atlit tenis seperti aku, penampilannya tak kalah keren dengan artis-artis ditelivisi. Malah menurutku wajah-wajah imut seperti Sasori memang lebih pantas jadi aktor ketimbang jadi atlit tenis. Ahh! Apa lebih baik Sasori kukenalkan saja ke Naruto? Agar dia jadi aktor seperti Naruto. Haha. Sudahlah. Mataku semakin berat karena pusing ini, lebih baik aku tidur saja. Biar segala urusan di selesaikan mereka saja.

 **Sakura POV End**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **NARU'S CAFE**

Ditempat lain Ino, Tenten, dan Lee sedang berkumpul di salah satu cafe kopi langganan mereka. Wajah mereka terlihat kusut dan telihat seperti punya beban yang amat teramat besar. Lee menyenderkan kepalanya dimeja, Tentan menopang dagu, dan Ino tetap cantik dengan bersender dikursi. Pakaian mewah yang tadi dipakai mereka saat di pernikahan Asuma-san kehilangan pesonanya, minus Ino. Bagaimanapun keadaannya, bisa dipastikan Ino akan terlihat tetap luar biasa.

"Apa kita akan dipenjara? Hiks Hiks."

Rupanya Lee menyembunyikan matanya yang sembab karena menangis terlalu lama.

Menanggapi pertanyaan Lee, respon Tenten hanya mendengus dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke meja, sama seperti Lee. Dan Ino hanya menengguk minuman yang sudah dari tadi dipesannya. Sepertinya Ino sudah mulai pusing.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**BREAKOUT!**

 _ **Naruto belongsto Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Terimakasih untuk dukungannya.**_

 **INO'S APARTMENT**

 _"Haruno Sakura. Satu-satunya pemain tenis perwakilan Jepang untuk Amerika Terbuka dari kategori tunggal putri dikhawatirkan tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan persiapan untuk Amerika Terbuka pada Rabu depan, karena mengalami kecelakan tunggal pada kemarin pagi pukul 08.00. Menurut saksi mata yang berada di tempat kejadian mengatakan bahwa pagi itu memang jalanan cukup ramai, Ms. Haruno yang berniat menyeberang jalan tiba-tiba tertabrak mobil hitam yang melaju cukup kencang. Ms. Haruno langsung pingsan ditempat dan dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat oleh si pengendara. Sampai berita ini diturunkan belum ada keterangan resmi baik dari Manager tim Jepang maupun Hyuuga Neji selaku duta besar Jep..."_ **KLIK**

"Ino-chaan. Kenapa dimatikan?"

 **Ino POV**

Siapa yang tidak bosan jika melihat 'aktivitas' Lee. Kerjaannya dari bangun tidur sampai sekarang hanya menonton berita bodoh semacam itu sambil menangis. Lihat mata sembabnya itu! Kira-kira sudah berapa lama dia menangis? Dasar tolol! Jika tak sanggup melihat berita itu mengapa harus melihatnya? Abaikan dan lupakan. Mudah kan?

"Oh. Hentikan Lee! Kau sudah menonton berita semacam itu 5 kali. Jika kau menonton berita semacam itu lagi akan kubunuh kau!"

"Tapi Ino-chan. Hiks. Aku. Aku tak mau dipenjara. Aku terlalu muda. Dan ... Hiks"

Aah aku benci melihat Lee menangis! Bukan karena aku perhatian dengannya, tapi karena terganggu dengan tangisannya itu. Dan satu lagi, saat Lee menangis ingusnya akan meluber kemana-mana. Menjijikan. Membuatku ingin muntah.

Lihat itu! Benar kan. Ingusnya menempel dikaos oblong merah yang dipakainya. Ya Tuhan. Ada yang menetes di meja. Menjijikan!

"Sudahlah Lee. Diam dan jangan menangis! Dan bersihkan meja itu dari ingusmu yang menjijikan! Cepaaat!"

Seperti bukan Lee yang biasanya. Biasanya kalau mendengar teriakanku barusan pasti Lee akan lari terbirit-birit dan berteriak ' _Yes Mam!_ ' . Tapi berbeda dengan kali ini, Lee hanya diam dan mengerjakan perintahku tanpa terbirit-birit dan teriakannya. Tapi satu hal yang sama, Lee masih saja tampak bodoh. Bagaimana tidak? Lee membersihkan meja maroon di depannya menggunakan kaos merah bergambar 'Hello Kitty' yang penuh dengan ingus. _What the Fuck!_

"Hentikan Lee! Itu tidak higenis! Cepat ulangi! Gunakan kain lap yang bersih. Tambahkan juga cairan anti kuman yang beraroma karamel!"

Lee langsung bergegas ke belakang mencari kain lap yang biasa digunakan untuk bersih-bersih. Tapi kali ini dengan berteriak 'Ino-chan. Kau menyebalkan'. Terserah saja.

Kunyamankan punggungku dikursi maroon yang minimalis ini. Salah satu sudut favoritku di apartement ini. Kulanjutkan acara minum susu yang sempat tertunda tadi. Kalian pasti tertawa mendengar perkataanku barusan. Iya kan? Seseorang wanita dewasa sepertiku lebih suka minum susu dipagi hari daripada minum kopi atau teh atau minuman 'dewasa' lainnya. Memang kenapa? Susu enak. Lagipula juga bagus untuk kesehatan. Ada yang salah hn?

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Tenten terbuka. Tak seperti biasanya. Tumben dia bangun jam 8, biasanya jam 5 dia sudah mandi. Benar-benar assisten artis yang siap sedia.

"Ohayo minna-san."

" _For Godsake_ Tenten. Wajahmu? Menggelikan."

Aku hampir menyemburkan susu yang kuminum. Siapa yang tidak kaget? Tenten keluar kamar dengan penampilan acak-acakan seperti korban pemerkosaan. Bekas _makeup_ saat hadir di pernikahan Asuma-san kemarin masih melekat di wajahnya, minus _eyeliner_ yang meluber kemana-mana, maskara hilang sebagian, _lipstik_ yang harusnya dibibir malah ada sebagian dipipi. Wow. Mungkin jika Inojin melihatnya pasti akan memanggil Tenten, Sadako-bachaan.

" _Shut up_ Ino! Aku pusing memikirkan ini semalaman. Kenyataan bahwa kita menabrak salah satu pemain Amerika Terbuka membuatku tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih."

"Oh. _Shit!_ Kau berlebihan Tenten."

Kubuka majalah yang sudah tersedia rapi di meja sampingku. Aku tidak benar-benar membacanya. Hanya agar dapat mengalihkan pandanganku dari Tenten. Aku benci obrolan seperti ini. Membuat _mood_ -ku hancur. Brengsek!

"Apa hal ini tak menggagumu? Berfikirlah Ino. Jika publik sampai tahu kita penabrak itu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Nasib kita? Nasibmu? Karirmu? Apalagi ditambah kenyataan bahwa yang kau tabrak adalah wakil dari Jepang, tempat kelahiran ayahmu. Apa kenyataan itu tak sedikitpun mengganggumu?"

 _What the hell! Oke._ Hal itu memang benar. Tapi ayolah! Kau melebih-lebihkannya Tenten. Bodoh!

"Tidak. Aku tak merasa terganggu sedikitpun. Memang kenapa? Lagipula kita juga sudah membayar segala perawatannya? Apa itu tidak cukup? Kita sudah bertanggung jawab. Tak ada alasan bagi kita untuk dipenjara. Bodoh!"

Sebenarnya aku sedikit khawatir juga. Sedikit. Sedikit sekali. Tapi tak akan kutunjukan dihadapan mereka. Buat apa? Hanya semakin memperburuk keadaan. Biarkan sajalah. Nanti lama-lama juga hilang sendiri.

"Ino! Kau! Brengsek! Oke. Benar kita membayar biaya perawatannya. Tetapi apa kita meminta maaf secara langsung? Bentuk dari penyesalan kita? Dan satu lagi Ino. Apa kau tak sadar? Lee masih membawa ponsel milik gadis itu. Jika seandainya memang kita bisa lolos dari hukuman tabrakan itu karena 'sudah membayar rumah sakit', apa kau tak berfikir bahwa kita bisa masuk penjara dengan tuduhan 'mencuri barang berhaga dari seseorang yang sudah ditabrak'? Berfikirlah Ino!"

Skak matt . Aku melupakan kenyataan yang satu ini. Karena kebodohan Lee kami bisa saja diciduk polisi kapanpun dan dimanapun. Brengsek.

"Itu... Dasar Brengsek! _Damn!_ Baik. Menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Sebaiknya kita mendatangi rumahnya dan meminta maaf dengan baik."

"Apa? Kau gila Tenten! Hal itu sangat memalukan. Tidak. Aku tidak mau melakukannya!"

Bagaimana tidak memalukan? Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan jika assistenku malah membawa dan tidak menitipkan ponsel gadis itu? Sudah menabrak, tidak meminta maaf, dan malah mencuri ponsel korban tabrakan. Dan bagaimana jika mereka tau kalau penabraknya itu assisten Yamanaka Ino? Pasti akan semakin bertingkah mereka.

Lee yang tiba-tiba datang dengan kain lap yang diletakan di pundak kiri dan tangan kanannya membawa semprotan pembersih perabotan langsung duduk di bawah dan ikut menimpali perkataanku barusan. Sepertinya Lee melupakan perintah yang kuberikan.

"Aku juga tidak mau Tenten-chan. Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak mau memaafkan kita. Dan malah tetap melanjutkan kasus ini di pengadilan? Itu kan namanya bunuh diri. Aku tidak mau dipenjara. Hiks Hiks."

2 lawan 1. Lagipula ucapan Lee benar juga. Sepertinya hal itu tidak terfikirkan oleh Tenten. Buktinya ekspresinya yang tadi terlihat marah dan menggebu-gebu sudah mulai hilang. Yang ada hanya ketakutan dan kebingungan yang terlihat di mata coklatnya.

"Kau benar juga Lee. Tapi? Setidaknya kita harus menemui mereka bukan?"

"Tidak. Kita tidak akan menemui mereka."

"Tapi Ino..."

Sudahlah Tenten. Jangan melawanku lagi. Aku benci hal itu. _Im The Boss_. Aku yang menentukan. Kalian harus patuh kepadaku.

"Diam Tenten! Baiklah begini saja. Kita berpura-pura tak terjadi apapun. Kita lupakan hal ini. Dan jangan pernah ada yang mengungkitnya, mencari, melihat dan membaca berita apapun tentang hal ini. Jika aku mengetahuinya, akan kupecat kalian! Mengerti!"

"Tapi Ino, kita tak bisa terus sembunyi kan? Bagaimana kalau mereka melacak ponsel gadis itu atau melapor ke polisi? Kita akan tamat Ino!"

"Tidak. Tidak akan. Dengarkan baik-baik. Pertama-tama, Lee buang ponsel itu sejauh-jauhnya. Dua, bersihkan lalu jual mobil itu. Untuk masalah polisi, nanti akan ku diskusikan dengan Kakashi saja. Paham kalian?"

"Iya. Oke. Terserah kau saja."

" _Got it_."

Tenten masih belum terima. Dia sepertinya tak ikhlas menjawab perintahku tadi. Tapi terserah saja. Aku bossnya. Aku yang berkuasa. Sedangkan Lee hanya menjawab singkat, suaranya berdengung karena kebanyakan menangis.

" _Alright_ . Masalah sudah selesai. _So_ Tenten, apa jadwalku hari ini?"

"Hn. Jam 11 kau ada pertemuan dengan Mr. Mayer untuk membahas film baru. Lalu jam 2 kau harus terbang ke New York untuk acara amal."

"Sudah itu saja? Baiklah. Tolong siapkan keperluanku Tenten. Jangan sampai ada yang terlewatkan!"

"Itu pekerjaanku."

" _Yah. You have to._ Dan _Lee! Stop crying!_ Kembali bekerja! Cepat bersihkan meja ini! Sebelum kuman di ingusmu menyebar kemana-mana. Cepat! Atau kupecat kau!"

"Jangan pecat aku Ino-chan. _Yes Mam!_ "

Lee langsung mengerjakan tugas yang kuberikan. Cih. Tetapi aku tak akan memecat mereka karena alasan yang seperti ini. Aku hidup sendirian di LA, dan mereka adalah satu-satunya keluargaku disini. Walaupun bibir dan lidahku tajam luar biasa tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau aku juga menyayangi mereka kan? Haha. Tetapi hal itu tidak perlu kuberitahukan kepada mereka, membuat mereka besar kepala dan wew itu sangat memalukan.

 **Ino POV End**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **KAMAR 37 KELAS I LA HOSPITAL**

"Bagaimana menurutmu Neji? Apakah kita perlu melanjutkan kasus ini?" ucap salah seorang di ruangan itu.

"Tidak usah Hyuuga-san. Lagipula mereka kan sudah bertanggung jawab, sudah membayar rumah sakitku pula." ucap seorang gadis berambut pink yang berbaring di kasur perawatan.

"Tidak bisa Sakura-chan. Mereka tidak ada etika baik untuk meminta maaf. Lagipula mereka sudah menabrakmu, ponselmu juga dicuri. Itu sudah keterlaluan, tindakan kriminal." ucap perempuan lainnya dengan rambut coklat pendek.

"Iya Sakura, menurutku memang lebih baik kita serahkan kasus ini kepada polisi saja. Agar memberikan efek jera kepada pelakunya."

"Tidak usah Sasori. Aku tak mau berhubungan dengan polisi, aku malas. Ribet. Lebih baik kita lupakan saja yaa?

"Tidak Haruno-san. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sasori-san, lebih baik kita selidiki dulu." ucap lelaki yang paling wibawa di ruangan ini.

"Apa? Hyuuga-san, kenapa? Aku tak mau berurusan dengan polisi dan wartawan nanti."

"Tenang saja Haruno-san. Soal itu nanti akan kuminta bantuan kepada orang dari kepolisian agar 'bekerja dibawah air. Agar tak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya."

"Tetapi...? Yasudahlah terserah Anda saja Hyuuga-san _. You're the boss_."

"Baiklah. Jiraya-san, _we have to go_. Lekas sembuh Haruno-san. Dan jangan khawatirkan soal pertandingan persiapannya minggu depan nanti. Akan kuusahakan kau diberikan kebebasan untuk pertandingan itu."

"Baik Hyuuga-san. Terimakasih banyak."

 **Sakura POV**

Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka dengan keputusan Hyuuga Neji. Berhubungan dengan polisi itu ribet dan tidak praktis. Lagipula pikirkanlah! Bukankah si penabrakku itu kan sudah membawa ke rumah sakit _, so whats the problem?_ Ahh! Mungkin karena satu hal, soal ponselku. Aku tak mengerti mengapa mereka malah membawa ponselku? Apa karena si penabrak tak punya uang untuk membayar rumah sakit makanya mereka menjual ponselku? Haha. Iya. Mungkin saja kan. Tapi terserah sajalah. Biar Hyuuga-san dan yang lainnya yang mengurusnya.

"Shizune-san, kapan aku boleh pulang? Aku bosaaan."

Aku merengek pada Shizune-san. Bosan juga disini, hanya berbaring dan menonton tv. _Bored!_

"Tentu sampai kamu sembuh Sakura-chan."

" _What the fuck!_ Tidak! Aku bisa mati kebosanan disini Shizune-san. Aku kangen latihan."

"Tidak bisa Sakura-chan. Lagipula tanganmu kan masih patah. Tunggu sampai sembuh. Titik."

"Kumohon Shizune-san. Aku pulang besok yaa? _Please_ .

Kukeluarkan jurus andalanku, merajuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Plus bibir yang manyun ditambah ekspresi wajahku yang benar-benar menyedihkan. Biasanya kalau sudah begini Shizune-san akan menuruti segala permintaanku. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini. Dia tetap dengan pendiriannya, walaupun aku tahu Shizune-san terlihat sangat-sangat menyesalinya.

"Maaf Sakura-chan."

"Menyebalkan!"

Aku kembali rebahan. Memunggungi Shizune-san yang duduk disebelah kiriku. Kuambil mp3 player kesayanganku, dan kembali mendengarkan musik lewat headphone merahku yang baru dari Sasori. Maklum saja, headphoneku yang putih sudah rusak, tak bisa _output_ suara, karena terbanting cukup keras mungkin. Kantuk mulai menyerangku, efek mendengarkan musik mungkin. Baiklah, lebih baik tidur daripada harus melewati hari-hari yang membosankan di rumah sakit.

 **Sakura POV End**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **IN A CAFÈ, LA**

Hyuuga Neji dan Jiraya-san duduk dan berbincang-bincang di salah satu sudut di cafe ini. Mereka memilih tempat yang cukup terpencil di cafe ini, dibangku paling pojok, ditambah dengan meja sekitarnya kosong. Mungkin mereka akan mengobrolkan sesesuatu dengan label 'rahasia'. Tapi tunggu dulu! Jika mereka memang berniat mengobrol 'bisnis rahasia' seperti ini bukanlah lebih baik jika mereka berbincang di kantor atau mungkin di rumah bahkan bisa saja di hotel agar kadar 'kerahasian' obrolan mereka tetap 100%? Bukan malah di cafe umum seperti ini. Benar bukan? Tapi terserah mereka sajalah.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, datanglah tiga pria dengan berpakaian rapi, mengenakan jas dan atributnya. Yang satu pria tinggi besar dengan rambut coklat jabrik. Yang satu lagi pria kurus tinggi dengan rambu lurus hitam panjang, tetapi tentu saja tidak sepanjang Hyuuga Neji. Dan yang satu lagi pria kurus tinggi berambut coklat jabrik dengan kacamata hitam yang _stylish_. Kalau dilihat dari wajah dan perawakaannya, sepertinya mereka orang Jepang.

" _Good afternoon._ Maaf sudah menunggu kami cukup lama." kata pria besar berambut coklat jabrik itu sambil berjabat tangan dengan Hyuuga Neji dan Jiraya.

" _Its oke_. Duduklah." ucap Jiraya dengan senyum.

"Jadi ini orang-orang terbaikmu?" ucap Hyuuga Neji _to the point._

"Tentu saja. Mereka salah satu yang terbaik yang Saya miliki. Mari kuperkenalkan." kata pria bertubuh besar dengan rambut jabrik coklat itu, Yamato. Sepertinya dia atasan dua orang yang lainnya.

"Saya Yamashiro Aoba. Senang bertemu dengan Anda." kata pria jabrik berkacamata hitam tadi.

"Saya Shiranui Genma. _Nice to meet you, Sir_." ucap yang lainnya, pria kurus berambut panjang.

"Baiklah. Saya tak akan berbasa-basi. Anda pasti sudah mendengar jika satu-satunya pemain Amerika Terbuka wakil Jepang mengalami kecelakaan kemarin. Tugas Anda, tolong temukan pelakunya secepatnya. Tapi ingat, lakukan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, jangan libatkan polisi lokal dan wartawan tentunya. Saya tak ingin jika hal ini sampai di telinga publik. Bagaimana? Anda mengerti?" Hyuuga Neji menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang santun dan tegas, tentu saja, mengingat posisinya sebagai duta besar.

"Iya. Saya mengerti. Saya akan melakukan seperti intruksi Anda. _We'll do the best Sir_." ucap Yamato.

"Bagus. Mr. Jiraya akan menjelaskan kepada Anda semuanya."

Jiraya yang dari tadi hanya diam mulai memberikan amplop coklat berisi berkas yang mereka butuhkan untuk investigasi ini. Jiraya menjelaskan segalah hal penunjang keberhasilan penyelidikan ini. Yamato, Genma, dan Aoba mendengarkan dengan seksama, sembari membaca berkas dari amplop coklat tersebut. Tidak lupa, mereka juga merekam menjelasan Jiraya lewat recorder yang sudah mereka persiapkan.

Sepertinya kasus ini akan panjang. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yamanaka Ino kedepannya? Sepertinya tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**BREAKOUT!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Naruto Belongsto Masashi K.**

 **Di Salah Satu Ruangan**

Terdengar suara perdepatan 2 perempuan di salah satu sudut istana yang mewah ini.

"Kumohon Kakak, restuilah aku menikah dengan Pangeran Hans. Dia pria yang baik, tampan, dan juga ..."

"Baru kamu kenal. Benar kan Anna?"

Gadis berambut coklat yang dipanggil Anna merasa jengkel setengah mati karena kekeraskepalaan kakak perempuannya.

"Lalu apa yang salah Kakak? Tidak masalah jika aku baru mengenalnya, yang terpenting aku mencintainya kakak!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan merestui kalian!"

" **AND CUT"**

Suara Sang Sutradara menghentikan proses pengambilan adegan tersebut. Dua wanita yang tadi menjadi sorot utama kamera saling menyunggingkan senyum dan memuji satu sama lain sebelum meninggalkan area syuting tersebut.

"Oke. Kalian beristirahatlah dulu. Kita akan mulai dengan kalian lagi setelah beberapa scene rampung. Terimakasih anak-anak. Kerja bagus.

Ino terlihat luar biasa dengan gaun biru panjang yang menjuntai sampai lantai, khas pakaian bangsawan. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang dikepang rapi agar sesuai dengan karakter seorang Ratu negeri dongeng yang diperankannya.

"Tenten. Kau lambat!" Tanpa basa-basi Ino langsung mencerca assistennya dengan kata-kata kasar khas Ino.

"Apa? Kau menyebalkan Ino. Bukankah kau yang lambat? Kau kan yang di depan. Cih!" Tenten langsung membalas cercaan Ino dengan mengejeknya. Hubungan artis dan assistennya yang satu ini lain dari pada yang lain. Benar-benar jauh dari kata normal.

"Kau membantah kata-kataku lagi Tenten? Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya." Ino tertawa sinis menanggapi perkataan assisten pribadinya ini.

"Seperti biasa". Tenten yang berada tepat dibelakang Ino hanya menjawab singkat, tetapi untuk kali ini ditambah senyum kegelian di bibirnya.

 **Ino POV**

Mengapa ruangan pribadiku dilokasi syuting ini jauh sekali? Menyebalkan. Apa mereka tak tahu siapa aku? Benar-benar menggelikan. Cih. Nanti akan kusuruh Tenten bicara kepada Produsernya.

Dengan gaun biru ini aku bukan terlihat seperti seorang Ratu, malah terlihat seperti seorang pengantin wanita yang akan menuju altar. Apalagi ditambah dengan Tenten yang mengekor dibelakangku, membantuku membawa bagian belakang gaun ini yang panjang seperti layaknya bridal. Memikirkan ini membuatku geli, tak pernah terpikirkan aku akan menikah dengan seseorang dan menghabiskan seluruh hidupku dengannya. Bukankah itu membosankan?

Sampai juga diruangan pribadiku, tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu sempit. Kunyamankan badanku di kursi mungil ini. Ingin segera kulepas gaun ini. Gerah. Panas. Tapi jika aku lepas sekarang, 1 jam lagi take adegan. Akan membuatku susah jika nanti harus memakai gaun ini kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tenten?"

"Apa kau tak lihat? Kunaikan suhu pendingin ruangan ini. Aku kasihan melihatmu seperti cacing kepanasan." jawab Tenten sesuka hatinya sambil memencet remote control untuk ac disudut ruangan ini. Brengsek. Berani-beraninya mengolokku.

" _Shut up_. Tumben kau pintar Tenten? Tak seperti biasanya."

Mendengar ucapanku barusan Tenten hanya memutar bola matanya. Bosan mungkin mendengar perkataan sarkastiku. Lalu? Apa peduliku?

Seperti kebiasaanku yang sudah-sudah. Jika aku menunggu giliran untuk take adegan, biasanya aku minum susu kotak yang selalu disiapkan Tenten di tasku. Oh. Ayolah jangan heran seperti itu. Aku juga tak tau bagaimana bisa aku begitu menggilai susu ketimbang kopi atau yang lainnya. Apa hal itu terlihat aneh? Tidak bukan?

Kubuka tas _Harmes_ ku, mencari dimana susu kotakku tersayang yang selalu disiapkan Tenten. Apa? Tidak ada? Oke. Kuulangi lagi mencari dengan sangat-sangat teliti. Oke. _Zonk_. Memang tak ada.

"Tenten. Mana susuku?"

"Bukankah ada ditasmu Ino? Carilah benar-benar!" Tenten menjawab pertanyaanku dengan mata tetap menatap layar hpnya.

"Tidak ada! Sudah kucari benar-benar Bodoh."

"Mana mungkin aku lupa." Brengsek. Dia tetap menatap layar smartphonenya itu. Sebenarnya, apa yang dia lihat?

" _Fuck_! Coba cari sendiri!" Kulemparkan tasku ke arahnya tanpa berfikir panjang. Aku tak peduli betapa mahalnya aku membeli tas itu. Toh jika rusak, tinggal dibuang, beli yang baru saja.

"Kau menyebalkan Ino!" Tenten berteriak kesal karena tindakanmu barusan. Salah dia sendiri bukan? Kenapa mengabaikanku.

Tenten mulai melihat isi tasku. Melihat. Mencari-cari dimana susu kotakku berada. Wajahnya mulai kebingungan. Gerakan tangannya mulai cepat. Dan _binggo_.Tak ada bukan?

"Mana mungkin aku bisa lupa? Tidak bisa dipercaya?" Seperti tak punya salah. Tenten mengatakan hal itu dengan ekspresi sok lugu tanpa dosa. Brengsek. mendengar cletukannya yang sok _innocent_ aku hanya mendengus keras dengan wajah yang menurutku sudah cukup menyeramkan.

"Hahaha. Ayolah Ino. Jangan begitu. Baik-baik. Maafkanlah aku, sepertinya aku memang lupa. Akan kubelikan segera. Tunggulah sebentar."

Tenten keluar untuk membeli susu kotak favoritku dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku heran, sangat heran. Sebetulnya apa yang dia tertawakan? Apakah aku melucu? Dasar bodoh.

Lihatlah! Tenten tak membawa ponsel pintarnya. Entah memang sengaja ditinggalkan atau dia lupa membawanya. Aku merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dibacanya tadi. Tentu saja. Karena hal itu dia mengabaikan perintahku.

Kupencet tombol yang berada disamping _body_ _smartphone_ itu. _Binggo_. Tak ada _password_ , _pin_ , ataupun itu. Sepertinya Tenten bukan orang yang mempunyai zona privasi. Tapi tak apalah, malah memudahkanku bukan?

Kubuka. Kucari-cari. Ku obrak-abrik isi ponsel Tenten. Oh yes! Ketemu. Ternyata ini yang tadi sempat menjadi 'kesibukan' Tenten. _Browsing_ sebuah berita yang isinya

' **Pertandian Haruno Sakura -Jepang- yang seharusnya dijadwal Rabu minggu depan terpaksa diganti menjadi...**

 _Damn_! Kau ketahuan Tenten. Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan membaca berita yang berhubungan dengan hal itu. Apalagi sampai mengabaikan aku untuk hal yang semacam ini. Dasar bodoh!

Tetapi baguslah jika pertandingannya diubah, berarti dia masih ada kesempatan main kan? Karirnya tidak benar-benar tamat seperti yang diberitakan media-media tv yang kutonton kemarin. Kenapa? Apanya yang salah? Aku memang menonton berita tentang si Haruno itu, tetapi itu karena tidak ada berita yang bagus saat itu. Terpaksa aku menontonnya.

Kulanjutkan acara mengobrak-abrik ponsel Tenten. Kulihat _history browsing_ nya. Ya Tuhan. Kenapa banyak sekali berita Haruno yang dibaca Tenten? Apa dia sebegitu merasa bersalahnya?

Berita pertama yang kubaca ' **Penampakan pertama Haruno Sakura latihan setelah insiden kecalakaan itu...** ' Aku rasa itu tak benar-benar latihan. Mana mungkin itu disebut latihan? Tangan kanannya saja masih di gips, lalu bagaimana dia bisa menggenggam raket? Berita tak mutu. Mungkin dia hanya sekedar mampir di tempat latihan saja. Tak lebih.

Kubuka artikel yang lainnya, " **Akhir Karir Tenis Haruno Sakura?** ". _Cancel_. _Back._ Aku tak suka berita yang ini. Membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah. Sedikit sekali.

Lagi, " **Kedekatan Haruno Sakura dengan pemain tenis Jepang lainnya, Akasuna Sasori semakin terlihat mesra...** ". Ohh ternyata kekasihnya juga atlit tenis. Terasa aneh bukan? Kenapa harus sama-sama pemain tenis, kenapa tidak yang lainnya. Bukankah hal yang sama itu terasa membosankan? Dan lagi, yang satu berambut merah, dan yang satu merah muda. Pasangan yang nyentrik.

Yang lainnya, " **Haruno Sakura tetap terlihat cantik dan stylish walaupun menggunakan gips ditangan kanannya...** " Kubuka satu peesatu foto diartikel itu. Menurutku dia tidak terlihat seperti pemain tenis. Difoto itu Haruno mengenakan t-shirt polos hitam, dipadukan dengan _skiny white ripped jeans_ dan ditambah pula sebuah _dark brown coat_ yang digunakan untuk mungkin sekedar menutupi tangannya yang diperban itu. Dengan tampilan gothic seperti itu sangat berseberangan sekali dengan warna rambutnya yang merah muda menyala. _But, honestly, I think she looks adorable. Not bad_. Apalagi difoto ini, dia terlihat lebih menarik. Tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Manis. Dan tentunya juga tak seperti orang yang sakit.

Merasa penasaran, buka _google_ untuk _searching_ Haruno Sakura. Kuketikan nama dimesin pencarian.

"Ino. Ini susu kotakmu."

Brengsek. Tiba-tiba Tenten datang dengan berteriak. Refleks kaget dan tak mau kepergok saat melihat isi ponselnya tanpa sengaja aku banting _smartphone_ tersayangnya. _Smartphone_ dengan lambang buah apel itu yang semula mulus tanpa cacat sekarang menjadi 3 bagian dan tercecer di lantai

"Ino. Brengseeeek kau!"

 _Poor Tenten. Poor her smartphone. And poor me._

 **Ino POV End**.

 **Hotel Tempat Tim Tenis Jepang Menginap**.

"Ayo Sakura-cha, makan dulu makananmu. Lalu cepat minum obat." Shizune berusaha menasehati pemain tenis yang dibinanya ini.

"Jika kau tak mau makan, penyembuhanmu akan lama. Dan kau tak bisa latihan dengan baik."

Yang diajak bicara hanya meringis saja tanpa melakukan apa yang disuruh Pakar Nutrisinya. Matanya sibuk melihat film dilaptopnya.

"Iya Shizune-san. Sebentar lagi. Sedang seru ini."

Shizune hanya mendengus kesal mengahadapi tingkah Sakura ini.

"Kau sudah menonton film itu ratusan kali Sakura. Apa kau tak bosan hah?"

"Apa? Bosan? Tentu saja tidak Sizune-san. _I love her._ Aku suka apapun film jika ada Yamanaka Ino didalamnya."

Sakura mengucapkan hal itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Matanya benar-benar tak pernah bisa lepas dari sosok perempuan cantik berambut pirang dilayar komputer jinjingnya.

"Sakura-chan. Bergegaslah makan. Jika kamu tak mau makan dan minum obat, akan kuberitahu Tsunade-sama." ucap Shizune mengancam Sakura.

"Apaaa? Tidak. Kumohon jangan Shizune-san. Baik-baik aku akan segera makan. Kau tahu? Kau menyebalkan sekali Shizune-san."

 **Sakura POV**

Aku memulai makan makanan siangku yang tadi sudah disiapkan Shizune-san tanpa menghentikan aktivitasku menonton film ini. Shizune-san benar-benar menyebalkan, selalu mengancamku dengan ancaman yang klasik itu, memberitahu Tsunade-bachan, Nenekku. Bukannya aku pengecut, penakut, atau tak punya nyali. Hanya saja jika sudah berhubungan dengan Nenekku semuanya akan terasa lebih menyebalkan. Percayalah.

Kuputar bola mataku bosan. Aku benci adegan ini, salah satu adegan yang paling kubenci difilm ini. Ketika Uchiha Sasuke harus mencium bibir Ino setelah berhasil menyelamatkan. Menjijikan. Kenapa tidak memeluknya saja, atau paling tidak mencium tangannya. Kenapa harus dibibir. Benar-benar tak bisa diterima. aku tidak bisa melihatnya mencium gadisku. Dasar Uchiha brengsek!

"Wow. _Stop_ Sakura-chan. Bukan begitu caranya makan. Kamu malah akan memecahkan piringnya."

Karena melihat adegan yang menyebalkan itu tanpa sadar sendok yang kugenggam di tangan kiri ketuk-ketukan ke piring. Aku hanya diam saja menanggapi ejekan Jiraya-san yang entah datangnya dari mana.

"Pantas saja. Gadismu disentuh orang lain. Cemburu rupanya. Hahaha. Dasar anak-anak."

Teruslah saja mengolokku Jiraya-san. Tertawalah sesuka hatimu. Aku benar-benar tak peduli. Akan kuadukan ke Nenekku agar menolak lamarannya Jiraya-san. Kau akan menyesal nanti. Lihatlah saja.

" _By the way_ , bagaimana tangan kananmu Sakura-chan? Apa sudah membaik?" Jiraya-san duduk tepat disebelah kananku. Nada bicaranya mulai serius dan tak ada tampang konyol diwajahnya seperti tadi. Kutekan tombol spasi di keyboard laptopku, dan selanjutnya kututup laptopku.

"Kupikir sudah membaik Jiraya-san. Walaupun masih terasa nyeri jika digerakan."

"Hyuuga Neji berhasil meyakinkan para petinggi Amerika Terbuka untuk merubah jadwal pertandinganmu, dari hari pertama ke hari kedelapan. Jika kau merasa tak yakin dengan pertandingannya, bicaralah kepadaku. Aku akan mengurusnya."

Ini yang aku suka dari Jiraya-san, walau kadang dia super menyebalkan tetapi disisi lain dia sangat hangat dan dapat diandalkan.

"Tentu saja Jiraya-san. Jika aku merasa tak yakin. Aku akan segera memberitahukannya kepadamu."

Tapi tidak janji Jiraya-san. Jika aku memberitahunya, dia pasti akan melarangku bertanding. Aku tidak datang sejauh ini hanya untuk mendapatkan 'tulang yang baru' bukan?

"Baiklah Sakura-chan. Lanjutkan makanmu. Segeralah pulih. Sasori dan aku merindukanmu memegang raket."

Jiraya-san memegang kepalaku sebelum benar-benar pergi. Kutemukan sosok seorang ayah atau mungkin kakek pada dirinya. Akan kupikirkan lagi soal memberitahu Nenekku soal betapa menyebalkannya Jiraya-san.

Kubuka kembali laptopku, menonton kumpulan film Yamanaka Ino yang telah ku unduh. Sambil menunggu efek samping obat yang tadi kuminum.

 _Damn. I Love her._

 **Sakura POV End.**

 **Ruang Kerja The Ambassador**

Hyuuga Neji terlihat sibuk sekali. Matanya membaca laporan yang diberika Yamato tadi pagi. Dahinya sedikit mengkerut, memikirkan segala kemungkinan dari kecalakan yang menimpa olahragawan tenis dari negerinya sana.

Diletakan kacamata putih yang tadi sempat bertengger sempurna dihidung mancung Sang Duta Besar. Menyamankan diri di kursi kerjanya. Matanya memejam.

 **Flashback**.

"Hyuuga-san. Ini hasil investiasi kami selama 2 hari ini. Kami sudah melakukan penyelidika di LA Hospital. Kami juga sudah melihat rekaman CCTV di hari itu. Dan kami sudah menyelidiki pemilik akun bank saat membayar tagihan rumah sakit Haruno-san."

"Yamato-san, tolong putar rekaman CCTV tersebut."

"Yes, Sir"

Yamato mulai membuka laptopnya dan menekan beberapa tombol di keyboard. Rekaman CCTV berhasil diputar sesuai perintah Hyuuga Neji.

Direkaman itu terlihat ketika Lee membopong Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan terlihat dangat kebingungan. Tak berapa lama, muncul beberapa perawat di rumah sakit itu dan mereka membawa Sakura menggunakan ranjang beroda khas rumah sakit.

"Yamato-san, siapa pria itu?"

"Kami sudah menyelidikinya Sir. Dia Rock Lee, atau lebih dikenal dengan Lee." kata Yamato sopan kepada atasannya itu.

"Siapa dia Yamato-san?" Hyuuga Neji kembalii angkat bicara.

"Ini berita baiknya Sir. Dia tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Amerika Terbuka. Lee ini adalah assisten pribadi artis Yamanaka Ino. Dan menurut penyelidikan pemilik akun bank yang membayar rumah sakit Haruno-san adalah Yamanaka Ino. Brarti kemungkinan merekalah yang menabrak Haruno-san 2 hari yang lalu." Yamato menjelaskan secara terpirinci hasil inbestigasi timnya. Hyuuga Neji yang mendengarkan dengan baik penjelasan Yamato hanya diam dan ada sedikit gurat kelegaan diwajahnya.

"Baiklah. Syukurlah dugaanku selama ini salah. Amerika Terbuka bersih dari kecurangan apapun. Hal ini hanya karena ketidakberuntungan Haruno-san dan Yamanaka-san. Baiklah terimakasih banyak Yamato." penjelasan lumayan panjang untuk seprang Hyuuga Neji yang terkenal sangat irit biicara itu. Dengan seulas senyum tipis dibibinya berarti pertanda bahwa hasil pertemuannya dengan Yamato membawa hasil yang bagus.

"Sama-sama Hyuuga-san. Senang bisa membantu Anda."

 **Flasback End**

Hyuuga Neji mulai membuka matanya dan menelan layar smartphone memewahnya. Menelpon seseorang.

" _Good afternoon Jiraya-san. We have to meet. Its about Haruno Sakura's accident. Oke. See you later_."

Singkat. Hanya hal itu yang dibicarakan Hyuuga Neji dengan lawan bicaranya diseberang sana, Jiraya. Hyuuga Neji beranjak dari kursinya, mengancingkan 2 kancing jas hitamnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Bertemu dengan Jiraya mungkin.

 **Mobil Ino. Di Jalan**.

"Lee. Matikanlah musiknya. Cara bernyanyimu sungguh buruk."

"Tidak. Tidak -chan. Aku ingin berduet dengan Adam Levine."

"Ino? Apa kau tak merasa terganggu. Ayolah Ino. Suruh Lee menutup mulutnya."

Tenten sudah mulai putus asa menghadapi rekan sekerjanya ini. Sudah hampir sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari lokasi syuting Ino sampai saat ini Lee terus saja memutar band favoritnya, _Maroon5_.

 **Ino POV**

Perdebatan 2 orang bodoh tepat didepanku. Setiap hari perdepatan tak bermutu ini harus kualami. Mulai dari bangun tidur sampai akan tidur lagi. Contohmya seperti ini Lee mendengarkan serba-serbi lagu _Maroon5_ dengan volume maksimal. Dan Tenten yang kepalanya sangat amat pusing karena smartphonenya yang tanpa sengaja kubanting tadi, bertambah pusing akibat mendengar suara Lee yang sok-sokan bernyanyi dengan suara seperti kentut Akamaru. Tolong jangan tertawa bila membayangkannya.

"Urus saja sendiri Tenten. Aku sedang sibuk." kujawab seadanya. Memang aku sedang sibuk, dan tidak berniat mengintrupsi kegiatan Lee.

"Kau manusia paling menyebalkan Ino." Tenten mulai lagi.

" _Sugar. Yes please lets you come to me. Cause I am here.._." Lee mulai bernyanyi kembali. Dia hanya bernyanyi saat bagian refnya saja.

"Demi Tuham Lee. Tutup mulutmu. Suaramu dan artikulasimu menggelikan. Jika kau menginginkan musik tetap ada, biarkan Adam Levine yang bernyanyi..."

Lagi. Mereka berdebat lagi. Tapi kali ini aku tak akan mencampuri urusan mereka. Lagipula aku juga sedang sibuk. Melanjutkan aktivitasku di ponsel Tenten tadi, tentu sebelum kubanting.

 _Browsing_ tentang "Haruno Sakura". Seharian aku tidak bisa fokus hanya karena menanggung rasa penasaran ini. _Damn it!_ Rasanya menyesal karena sudah melihat isi ponselnya Tenten. Sekarang beginilah akibatnya. _Damn it again!_

Haruno Sakura. Lahir di Tokyo Jepang, 28 Maret. Golongan darah O. Kuliah di Tokyo University fakultas Kedokteran. Bergabung dengan tim tenis nasional Jepang 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan ini tahun terakhirnya membela negaranya dikompetisi tenis dengan alasan? Entahlah. Diartikel ini tak disebutkan alasanya. Menarik.

 _Google_ tak memuat banyak tentang Haruno Sakura. Hanya itu saja yang berhasil aku temukan. Dan fotonyapun tak sebanyak fotoku di dunia maya. Tentu saja. Dia terlihat menarik dengan memakai seragam tenisnya. Keputusan bagus. Menurutku Haruno lebih terlihat _chic_ dan pas dengan rambut pendek sebahu, ketimbang rambut panjangnya.

Mobil tiba-tiba berhenti. Ah, rupanya sudah sampai cafe favorit kami. Cepat sekali. Apakah memang Lee mengebut atau aku sibuk membaca sehingga tak begitu merasakan perjalanan? Mungkin keduanya.

"Ayo. Kita turun. Aku sudah kangen minum kopi untuk menjernihkan kepalaku." Tenten mulai menyindirku lagi. Santai saja. Akan kuganti ponselmu dengan yang lebih baik lagi Tenten. Dan tanpa dipotong dari gaji.

Kami semua turun dari mobil. Hampir tengah malam, tapi cafe ini tetap ramai pengunjung. Mungkin memang rasa makanan & minumannya sudh tak diragukan lagi. Kami bertiga masuk ke cafe itu. Meja di depan sudah terisi pengunjung.

"Ku kira kalian tak datang. Meja kalian masih kosong. Aku siapkan khusus untuk kalian."

Seperti biasa, Konohamaru menyapa kami semua. Jika Konohamaru disini berarti dia sedang kabur dari rumahnya. Entahlah, mungkin dia berdebat lagi dengan kakeknya, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Alasannya? Kakeknya menyuruh dia fokus belajar untuk mewarisi perusahaan kelak, tapi dia sibuk belajar menjadi seorang Barista. Benar-benar menggelikan bukan?

"Terima kasih Konohamaru. Kita pesan yang biasa ya." Konohamaru hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengar kalimat Lee barusan.

Kita bertiga duduk di tempat biasanya kami di cafe ini. Di sudut ruangan, dengan ornamen-ornamen klasik di dinding belakang kami dan sofa hitam yang nyaman tentu saja.

Aku harap kali ini tidak ada yang mengenaliku. Aku merasa benar-benar capek seharian syuting dengan plot negeri dongeng. Kali ini aku tidak menggunakan make up sama sekali. Dengan wajah benar-benar polos, aku hanya memakai _sweeter crop top_ warna abu-abu, _hot pants jeans_ dan _sneaker_ berwarna _navy blue._ Kacamata bening yang besar, dan kuikat ke atas rambut pirangku. Benar-benar bukan seperti Yamanaka Ino yang biasanya.

Sepertinya aku harus ke kamar mandi, toilet. Dengan segera.

"Aku ke toilet dulu. Saat kutinggal kalian jangan sampai bertengkar seperti pasangan suami istri yang ketahuan selingkuh. Memalukan."

"Kami tak mendengar ucapanmu Ino." Aku tersenyum geli melihat tingkah 2 assistenku ini. Mereka terlihat sangat kompak saat menjawab olokanku barusan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju toilet di cafe ini. Sepertinya penyamaranku kali ini berhasil. Buktinya sepanjang aku melewati meja-meja tamu lainnya tidak ada yang memanggilku 'Yamanaka Ino' seperti biasanya.

Untunglah toiletnya tidak penuh. Dari 6 bilik hanya 1 yang tertutup. Aku seegera masuk ke bilik yang paling ujung. Leganya. Beban di kandung kemihku sudah hilang. Sebelum keluar toilet kupastikan diriku masih terlihat sempurna. Bercermin dan merapikan rambut yang sedikit berantakan. Kulihat orang yang menggunakan toilet sebelum aku keluar. Aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari toilet. Agar dia tidak menyadari siapa aku.

Baru keluar beberapa langkah dari toilet tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku.

"Nona. Nona. Apakah ini ponselmu? Kau meninggalkannya disana."

Oh sial. Ponselku ketinggalan. Kubalikan badanku menghadapnya.

"Oh ya. Ini memang ponselku. Terimaka..." Sial! "Haruno Sakura" ucapku lirih. _Damn_!

 **Ino POV End**

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**BREAKOUT!**

 _ **Naruto Belongsto Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _Terimakasih untuk dukungannya._

 **INO'S ROOM. HER APARTMENT**

 **Ino POV**

Ya Tuhan! Sepertinya aku sudah gila. Ku acak-acak rambut pirangku yang sudah berantakan tak karuan. Sudah tiga hari ini aku jadi lebih maniak dengan smartphone. Aku membawanya kemanapun dan kapanpun, bahkan ditoilet sekalipun. Intensitas perang mulutku dengan Lee serta Tenten menjadi berkurang, walaupun tak drastis. Tidurku juga lebih terlambat dari biasanya. Brengsek! Foto brengsek! Membuatku ingin melihatnya setiap saat. Apa menariknya? Apa kelebihannya daripada foto lainnya yang ada diponselku? Ahhhh! Mungkin karena ada sosok lain disebelahku difoto ini. Gadis dengan jidat lebar, rambut pink pendek yang aneh, mata hijau emerald, berkulit putih, senyum manis, wangi tubuhnya yang menggoda, wajah cant... Wow wow wow! Apa-apan ini! Bicaraku ngelantur. Mulutku sedang tak beres. Efek kecapekan pasti. Iya pasti.

Ku tatap kembali layar smartphoneku dengan nanar. Aku menyesal mengabadikan momen itu. Foto bersama dengannya malah membuat hari-hari menjadi lebih tidak stabil. Damn !

 **Flashback On**

"Nona. Nona. Apakah ini ponselmu? Kau meninggalkannya disana." Oh sial. Ponselku ketinggalan. Kubalikan badanku menghadapnya.

"Oh ya. Ini memang ponselku. Terimaka..." Sial! "Haruno Sakura" ucapku lirih. _Damn!_

"Kau mengenalku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Sakura terlihat kaget setelah tanpa sengaja aku menyebut nama lengkapnya.

Brengsek! Dimana kemampuan penggendalian mulutku? Aku keceplosan. Bodoh! Ino bodoh.

"Ahh. Itu. Aduh. Gimana yaa? Umm ..."

Aku bicara terbata-bata di depannya? _Holly shit! Its never happen before!_ Ditambah dengan gestur tanganku yang seperti orang idiot, membuat Sakura tambah bingung dengan mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. Ayo Ino! Berfikilah!

"Ahh itu! Ya itu! Umm. Aku penggemarmu! Aku selalu melihatmu saat bertanding. Yak ciyuuu! Ya. Aku penggemarmu beratmu Haruno Sakura. Oh yeah!"

Yah. Alasan yang tepat Ino. Tetapi kenapa aku harus memperagakan gaya servis bola tenis saat aku bilang ' yak ciyuuu '. _Oh man!_ Darimana aku mendapatkan kosa kata aneh itu. Memalukan! Tolong pukul aku!

 **GRAAAAAAAB**

Sakura langsung memelukku saat mendengar aku adalah penggemar beratnya. Tuhan Tuhan Tuhan! Aku belum siap dengan tindakan tiba-tiba ini! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Menyumpahinya? Mendorongnya? Atau membalas pelukannya? Oke. Karena aku mengatakan aku adalah penggemarnya, ku balas pelukan erat dan hangat Sakura.

"Heiii. Senang sekali bertamu denganmu! Aku tak pernah menyangka bertemu penggemarku di depan toilet cafe. Hahaha."

Sakura melepas pelukannya. Dia tertawa dengan lepas. Aku rasa, Sakura tidak buruk.

"🐶 _Whats your name sweetheart?_ "

"Tentu saja Ino! Yamana... Yamana mungkin aku Yamanaka Ino, bukan? Tentu saja tidak. Ha ha ha."

Aaaarrrggh! Mulut sialan! Aku hampir keceplosan lagi! Sial! Semoga Sakura tak menyadari kegugupanku. Eh tetapi kenapa aku harus gugup? Sialan! Entahlah.

"Haha. Kamu lucu sekali Ino. Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya wajahmu memang tidak asing. Apakah kita ..." Langsung kupotong ucapan Sakura yang barusan. Membiarkannya bicara terus akan membuatnya sadar.

"Sakura Sakura. Bolehkah aku minta foto denganmu? _Please_ ? Beberapa jepret saja?" _Oh God_. Ini pertama kalinya aku minta foto dengan orang lain.

"Ya Tuhan Ino. Tentu saja boleh."

Kami berfoto ria di depan toilet tadi. Sepertinya tak terfikirkan olehku maupun Sakura untuk berfoto di tempat lain. Kuatur ke mode otomatis, mengambil beberapa gambar sekaligus. Kami berselfi ria dengan smartphoneku. Ya Tuhan, sepertinya Sakura lebih narsis daripada aku. Aku hanya tersenyum kaku dengan ekspresi seadanya, sedangkan dia berpose macam-macam. Dan pose yang membuatku hampir pingsang adalah ketika dia mencium pipi kananku! Dan aku dibuat melongo dengan mulut terbuka dan mata melirik ke Sakura. _Oh man!_ Pukul aku segera!

 **Flashback Off**

Daripada foto ini akan terus-terusan membawa efek buruk terutama pada kesehatanku, memang sebaiknya dihapus saja. Ya benar! Harus dihapus.

 **Klik. Klik. Pilih Delete. Ok.**

Ya. Ini memang keputusan yang benar. Kuyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa menghapus foto kami adalah keputusan yang benar. Ya memang benar. Dan tak kan ada penyesalan.

Jam 2 malam tapi aku belum tidur? Benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya. Sabaiknya memang aku harus segera tidur. Meminimalisir kantong hitam dikedua mataku ini. Lagipula besok aku harus bangun pagi lagi, biasa, kesibukan artis papan atas.

 _Nite world! See ya soon._

 **Ino POV End**

5 jam kemudian ...

 **TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK**

"Tenten! Apa kau tau aplikasi untuk mengembalikan foto yang tak sengaja terhapus?"

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **HOTEL TEMPAT TIM JEPANG**

"Sakura! Berhentilah bermain ponsel! Cepat habiskan sarapanmu!"

Shizune jengkel sekali dengan kelakuan Sakura kali ini. Sudah hampir satu jam Sakura sarapan tapi tak juga menghabiskan makanannya. _What?_

"Sakura! Aku serius dengan ucapanku! Hentikan _stalking_ di IG Ino dan cepat lanjutkan makan!" Shizune mulai marah, nada suaranya mulai meninggi. Jarang-jarang gadis berambut hitam pendek ini bisa marah.

"Ah yayayaya Shizune-san. Jangan marah-marah begitu. Kamu tak tampak imut lagi nanti." Menanggapi perkataan Sakura yang mengodannya, Shizune hanya tersenyum singkat dan bergumam 'ada-ada saja'.

"Oh ya Sakura, setelah gelaran Amerika Terbuka, kamu jadi melanjutkan _Bachelor_ doktermu disini?"

"Jadi. Tentu saja jadi Shizune-san. Sudah kupikirkan hal ini jauh-jauh hari." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Shizune dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Kamu yakin? Maksudku, berhenti berkarir didunia tenis?" Shizune sangat hati-hati bertanya pertanyaan tersebut ke Sakura. Buktinya dia sampai meringis-meringis saat menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Lalu. Apa ada pilihan lainnya Shizune-san? Aaaaah sudahlah. Aku mandi dulu. Berendam lama-lama di bathup dengan air hangat beserta gelembung-gelembung sabun akan membuatku sedikit lebih baik."

Sakura menghentikan acara makanannya, bukan karena dia sudah selesai makan, melainkan Sakura benar-benar membenci topik obrolan seperti itu. Dan Shizune sudah paham betul dengan hal itu.

Setelah ditinggal Sakura mandi, Shizune hanya duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton acara tv favoritnya. Mendudukan diri senyaman mungkin diatas sofa putih dengan motif abstrak yang elegan. Dengan segelas kopi di pagi hari menambah rasa nyaman yang dirasakannya. Shizune belum pernah merasakan pagi yang santai seperti ini, biasanya pagi-pagi sekali dia harus menyiapkan ini itu untuk pertandingan dan latihan tenis Sakura. Karena saat ini Sakura sedang dalam masa penyembuhan akibat tulang tangan kanannya yang patah, sedangkan Sakura adalah satu-satunya perwakilan Jepang. Maka dari itu saat Sakura tak ada latihan dan pertandingan, Shizune bisa santai-santai seperti ini. Tentunya dengan gaji yang tetap.

"Wow! Enak sekali hidupmu Tenten. Duduk manja di sofa yang empuk".

Tiba-tiba datanglah Jiraya dengan celana training dan jaket parasitnya.

"Ya begitulah Jiraya-san. Haha. Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak-tidak. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu Shizune. Tetapi, dimana Sakura?" Jiraya yang baru selesai berolahraga langsung duduk didepan Shizune. Wajahnya yang jenaka mulai pudar, digantikan wajah yang serius.

"Aah! Dia sedang mandi. Baru saja."

"Benarkah? Baguslah. Begini Shizune, tiga hari yang lalu Hyuuga-san meminta bertemu denganku, mengenai masalah kecelakaan Sakura."

"Lalu?" Tenten mulai penasaran.

"Beliau sudah menyelidikinya, dan kami sudah tahu siapa pelakunya?" Jiraya berbicara dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Benarkah? Anda yakin Jiraya-san? Siapa? Siapa pelakunya?"

Tenten semakin penasaran, posisi duduknya semakin condong kedepan.

"Kau pasti tak akan menyangkan siapa yang menabrak Sakura Shizune. Tapi aku rasa kecelakaan itu memang tak ada unsur kesengajaan."

Kata-kata Jiraya benar-benar berputar-putar, membuat Shizune harus meringis menahan jengkel.

"Siapa Jiraya-san? Anda membuatku sangat penasaran." Wajah Tenten mulai jengkel.

"Entahlah siapa yang menabrak, yang pasti mobil hitam yang menabrak Sakura adalah mobil hitam milik Yamanaka Ino. Dan pria yang membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit adalah assisten pribadi Yamanaka Ino."

"Sebentar. Yamanaka Ino yang itu? Maksudku Yamanaka Ino-nya Sakura?"

Jiraya hanya menggangkuk menanggapi pertannya Shizune.

" _Holly shit!_ "

 **BRUUUUUKKK**

Jiraya dan Shizune kaget mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh dari arah dapur.

"Siapa itu? Sakura? Kamu kah itu?" Tak ada jawaban apapun.

"Sebentar Jiraya-san, aku ingin memeriksanya dulu."

Shizune masuk ke dapur, memeriksa keadaan disana dengan lari terbirit-birit. Hanya sebentar, memastikan tak ada Sakura disana.

"Bagaimana Shizune?"

"Tak ada apa-apa Jiraya-san, hanya gelas yang jatuh. Karena angin mungkin."

Tenten kembali duduk di sofa, namun kali ini tepat disebelah Jiraya.

"Apa kita benar-benar tak memberitahu Sakura masalah ini Jiraya -san?"

"Bukan begitu Shizune, hanya saja kita tunggu sampai Sakura stabil dulu, baru kita beritahukan ini kepadanya."

Jiraya mengambil gelas di meja depannya. Setelah mencium aroma dari isi gelas tersebut, baru Jiraya meminumnya.

"Jiraya-san! Itu kopiku!"

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **LA HOSPITAL**

Dokter pria bule itu memeriksa tangan kanan Sakura dengan seksama. Ini kedua kalinya Sakura kontrol untuk memerikasakan tangan kanannya yang patah akibat kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Bagaimana Dokter keadaan tangannya? Apakah ada perubahan yang positif?" Jiraya langsung bertanya kepada sokter perihal tersebut, tentunya setelah dokter memeriksa Sakura.

"Perubahan positif pasti ada, _Sir_. Hanya saja itu tidak terlalu signifikan." Dokter berambut pirang tampak tak cukup yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Apa maksud anda dokter?" wajah Sakura yang paling tegang diantara yang lainnya.

"Baiklah saya langsung saja. Begini Sakura, tangan kanan kamu mustahil akan sembuh dalam 10 hari kedepan. Sangat mustahil. Normalnya, tulang yang patah akan kembali normal selama 4-5 bulan kedepan. Saran saya, lebih baik batalkan pertandingan esok untuk kepulihan tanganmu. Jika memaksa malah akan memperlama kesembuhan tangan kamu. Dan itu berakibat fatal tentunya."

"Apa? Tidak! Aku tak akan membatalkannya!" Sakura setengah berteriak setelah mendengar penuturan dokter didepannya itu. Wajahnya mulai menunjukan kekecewaan, matanya merah, seperti ingin menangis.

"Sakura..." ucap Jiraya yang berada disamping kanan Sakura.

"Tidak Jiraya-san! Aku tidak datang sejauh ini untuk cidera seperti ini. Lagipula ini pertandingan terakhirku."

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik Sakura..." Shizune yang berdiri di belakang Sakura berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Tanganya memegang kedua bahu Sakura yang terlihat naik turun. Menahan marah.

"Sudah kupikirkan dari dulu Shizune-san, kamu mengetahuinya dengan baik bukan?"

"Sakura. Dengarkanlah dokter ..." Sasori dengan kemeja kotak-kotak merah juga ikut mengintrupsi segala perkataan Sakura.

"Tidak! Kamu yang harus mendengarkanku Sasori! Kita akan tetap berjalan sesuai rencana awal. Tanpa perubahan apapun. _Just it!"_

Setelah sedikit membentak Sasori, Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan empat orang di ruangan tersebut. Mengambil langkah kaki yang lebar agar cepat sampai ditujuannya. Parkiran mobil.

 **Sakura POV**

Tidak tidak. Ini mimpi buruk. Sangat buruk! Aku ingin menangis. Aku ingin berteriak. Meluapkan segala kekesalanku. Kenapa ini harus terjadi kepadaku? Ini pertandingan terakhirku, setidaknya Tuhan harus membiarkan aku bermain dengan sempurna sebelum aku berhenti. Tetapi kenapa Tuhan malah membuatku seperti ini? Ini sungguh tak adil! Aku benci!

Selama perjalanan ke hotel tempat kami menginap, aku hanya diam saja. Menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan yang nanar. Meratapi nasibku yang benar-benar kacau. Kenapa bisa Tuhan begitu jahat kepadaku? Kenapa? Tanpa kusadari, air mataku menetes. Segera kuhapus air mataku, aku tak ingin Shizune-san yang berada disamping kananku mengetahuinya.

Lagi. Air mataku kembali menetes, kali ini lebih banyak daripada yang tadi. Kembali kuhapus air mataku. Tapi percuma saja, malah keluar lebih banyak lagi. Lebih banyak lagi. Dadaku mulai sesak, nafasku mulai tak beraturan. Dan pecah! Aku menangis, benar-benar menangis dengan keras, sejadi-jadinya, berteriak meluapkan kekesalanku entah kepada siapa. Shizune-san yang berada disampingku mulai memelukku, menenangkanku. Dia juga menangis, merasakan kehancuranku yang amat teramat sangat. Sasori mulai menghentikan mobil yang kami naiki. Dua pria yang ada di depanku hanya terdiam dan tak ada yang mengintrupsi tangisanku barusan. Mereka memberikanku sedikit ruang dan waktu untuk meluapkan kesedihanku.

Setelah hampir 15 menit aku meraung-raung, menangis seperti orang kesetenanan di siang bolong. Shizune-san yang setia disampingku menenangkanku dengan sabar. Sampai aku tenang, dengan mata yang sembab, dan pusing luar biasa. Nafasku pun masih tersengal-sengal. menggumamkan sesuatu yang aku rasa tak bisa dipahami orang-orang disekitarku saat ini. Shizune-san semakin memeluku erat, memberikan kenyamanan kepadaku agar berhenti menangis. Usahanya berhasil, kepalaku semakin pusing, dan aku dipersimpangan antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Sasori mulai menjalankan mobil yang kami naiki kembali. Kurasakan mobil mulai berjalan perlahan. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku, dipelukan erat Shizune-san. Terimakasih.

 **Sakura POV End**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **HOTEL TEMPAT TIM TENIS JEPANG**

"Sudahlah Shizune, jangan menangis lagi."

"Tak bisa Jiraya-san. Aku juga merasakan betapa hancurnya dia saat ini. Sakura yang biasanya ceria dan menjengkelkan menangis seperti orang kesetanan seperti tadi. Bagaimana aku tidak menangis Jiraya-san? Jahat sekali orang yang telah membuatnya seperti ini."

Shizune dengan setia disamping Sakura yang tengah tertidur. Tangan kanannya mengusap-usap rambut merah muda Sakura. Sedangkan Jiraya duduk di samping Shizune, dikasur _size king_ -nya Sakura.

"Iya. Aku mengerti Shizune. Setidaknya kita harus kuat untuk tetap bisa menguatkannya. Kumohon padamu Shizune, bujuklah dia untuk berhenti. Menyerah bukan berarti kalah. Ini untuk kebaikannya sendiri."

"Aku tak bisa berjajnji Jiraya-san. Anda tahu ini impiannya, ini rencana awalnya. Dia sudah merencanakan hal ini jauh-jauh hari. Tapi akan kucoba membujuknya."

"Baiklah. Jaga Sakura baik-baik ya. Aku akan keluar dulu bersama Sasori. Kami akan menemui Hyuuga-san."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan _standby_ disini sampai Sakura baikan. Kabari aku secepatnya sial pertamuan anda ya."

"Tentu saja. Aku pergi dulu Shizune"

Jiraya pergi meninggalkan dua perempuan yang ada diruangan tersebut. Sakura masih tertidur dengan mata sembab dan sesekali bergumam sesuatu yang tak dimengerti Shizune. Shizune dengan sigap menenangkan Sakura, namun air matanya sesekali menetes. Merasakan kesedihan Sakura.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **INO'S APARTMENT**

"Tenten. Sedang apa kau?"

Ino datang tiba-tiba ke dapur. Mengagetkan Tenten yang sedang membuat jus dietnya.

"Ya Tuhan Ino. Apa yang kau pakai? Kau tampak ...mengerikan."

Tenten lebih kaget lagi setelah melihat Ino. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya dandanan Ino. Gelas yang ada ditangannya sampai meluncur bebas ke lantai. Coba kalau gelas itu terbuat dari kaca? Kasihan Lee yang sedang tidur harus terbangun secara terpaksa untuk membersihkannya. Disuruh Tenten tentunya.

"Tolong buatkan susu sekalian."

"O-ke. Se-telah aku bu-at jus ya."

"Baiklah."

Ino menjawab kalimat terbata-bata Tenten dengan singkat. Ino langsung duduk di kursi meja makan tanpa berbicara sepatah kata apapun. Hanya diam merenung dengan pandangan kosong. Pakaiannya juga terbilang cukup aneh untuk seorang Yamanaka Ino. Dengan memakai celana training panjang warna blue navy dan jaket pink berhodie kepala kucing yang kegombrongan. Benar-benar seperti bukan Ino. Tenten nampak sangat amat khawatir dengan perubahan Ino. Itu terlihat jelas dari ekspresi Tenten ketika melihat Ino.

"Ini susumu." ucap Tenten sambil meletakan segelas susu favorit Ino di meja makan.

"Terima kasih."

Tenten melotot mendengar ucapan terimakasih Ino barusan. Matanya nyaris keluar, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Wajah Tenten mulai menunjukan ekspresi ketakutan. Tentu saja. Tak seprti biasanya seorang Yamanaka Ino mengucapkan dua kata itu. Bagai Ino 'terima kasih' dan 'tolong' adalah sebuah kata keramat. Tenten menggeser kursi tepat di depan Ino. Menatap wajah Ino lekat-lekat.

"Ino? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau agak sedikit berubah."

Tenten tampak takut-takut saat bertanya demikian. Lagipula seharusnya harus ada revisi dari kata-kata Tenten yang 'sedikit' itu.

Sedangkan yang ditanyai tampak tak menjawab pertanyaan Tenten dengan kata-kata, melainkan hanya dengan gestur kepala mengangguk, yang bisa diartikan 'YA'. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada segelas susu yang digenggamnya.

"Jawaban macam apa itu? Jika kau ada masalah, bisa kau ceritakan kepadaku."

Tenten terlihat semakin khawatir dengan 'boss'-nya itu. Melihat segala perubahan Ino akhir-akhir ini membuatnya sedikit takut. Tidak. Sangat takut.

Memang benar, Ino yang biasanya bermulut tajam akhir-akhir ini agak pendiam. Ino yang biasanya berwajah sangar, akhir-akhir ini terlihat berwajah masam, frustasi dan menunjukan ekspresi ingin menangis. Dan jangan lupakan perubahan gaya berpakaiannya, seperti remaja yang sedang kalut. _What the hell!_ Wajar saja jika Tenten merasa ketakutan dengan segala perubahan Ino sekarang.

"Ayolah Ino. Katakan kepadaku. Kau membuatku takut akhir-akhir ini. Aku pernah melihatmu seperti ini saat mengetahui Kakashi dan Deidara pacaran. Apa mungkin kau sedang um ... patah ha-ti?"

Tenten benar-benar sangat hati-hati ketika menanyakan hal itu. Diberinya jeda saat bagian 'patah hati' Tenten menyangka Ino akan marah. Karena Ino yang dari tadi hanya melihat ke susunya mulai medongak melihat ke arah Tenten dengan pandangan kosong. Namun ternyata respon Ino diluar dugaannya.

 **GUBRAAAAAK**

"Tidak! Sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Ino langsung pergi meninggalkan Tenten di dapur dengan membawa segelas susu tadi ke kamarnya. Tentu saja setelah membuat kursi tempatnya duduk tadi jatuh dan terbalik karena berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Meninggalkan Tenten dengan wajah idiot. Melotot, dengan mulut menganga.

 **GUBRAAAAAK**

"Siapa yang bisa membuat gadis menyebalkan sepertimu jatuh cinta Ino?"

Tenten berteriak teramat kencang, tentu saja setelah kursi yang diduduki jatuh bersama dirinya kebelakang. Mungkin karena syok dengan jawaban jujur Ino.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**BREAKOUT!**

 _ **Naruto Belongsto Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _Terimakasih untuk dukungannya._

 **Sakura POV**

Aku ingin juga berada disana. _For and Backhand, Groundstroke, Slice, Smash, Spin,_ dan yang lainnya, aku rindu melakukan hal-hal itu. Melihat Sasori berlatih tenis membuatku merasa benar-benar iri. Sungguh tak adil! Sasori yang tidak ikut pertandingan Amerika Terbuka bisa latihan dengan bebas, sedang aku salah satu peserta Amerika terbuka hanya duduk termenung di bangku penonton dengan nyeri gips ditangan kanan yang harus kembali dipasangi kain biru yang dikalungkan keleher. _Arm sling_ berwarna _dark grey_ ini benar-benar membatasi pergerakanku. Sebelumnya, kain brengsek ini sudah dilepas, tanganku yang digips tidak perlu penyangga pembatas pergerakanku. Tetapi karena sedikit kecelakaan tak terduga, terpaksa aku menggunakannya. Oke, memang itu kesalahanku, berusaha melakukan _smash_ dengan tangan kanan bergips yang berbalut perban. Inilah akibatnya, tangan yang semula sudah menunjukan perubahan yang positif sekarang kembali ke keadaan saat kecelakaan. Benar-benar sakit, aku sempat menyesal juga tak mendengar ucapan dokter tempo hari. Bahkan karena rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, malam harinya setelah kecelakaan di lapangan tenis itu, aku menangis semalaman.

"Hei! Apa yang kamu pikirkan Sakura?" Sasori tiba-tiba disebelahku. Bukankah dia sedang bermain disana?

"Aku membencimu Sasori!". Aku mengucapkan tiga kata itu tanpa melihat ke arah Sasori.

"Kamu bisa bermain tenis, sedangkan aku hanya bisa duduk disini seperti orang bodoh."

Sasori hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhanku barusan. Dia terlihat sangat manis saat sedang tersenyum, ditambah rambut merah darah yang lepek karena keringat Sasori terlihat semakin imut. Sepertinya aku menyukainya.

"Tunggulah sampai sembuh _Cupcake_ ."

"Jangan sentuh rambutku _Pretty Boy!_ "

Sasori selalu melakukan hal ini, mengacak-ngacak rambutku saat aku sedang mengeluh atau merajuk kepadanya. Kami memang dekat, sangat dekat. Bahkan banyak orang yang menyangka jika kami adalah pasangan kekasih. Hei itu tidak benar! kami lebih dari sekedar pasangan kekasih.

" _You'll leave me_. Bagaimana jika nanti aku merindukanmu Sasori?"

Ya. Besok Sasori harus kembali ke Jepang untuk latihan secara intensif menyambut Olympiade. Itulah alasannya dia tidak ikut pertandingan ini, Sasori memilih fokus untuk Olympiadenya.

"Kau bisa menelponku kapanpun saat kamu merindukanku Sakura."

Ya Tuhan. Walaupun Sasori empat tahun lebih tua daripada aku, tetapi wajah kami terlihat seumuran.

"Apa kamu lupa _Pretty Boy! I dont have a smartphone_. Aku belum membeli yang baru."

Sejak kecelakaan itu ponselku entah hilang kemana, sampai saat ini aku belum membeli ponsel yang baru. Beberapa hari yang lalu Sasori memang pernah mengajakku membeli ponsel baru, tetapi aku menolaknya.

"Salah sendiri _Cupcake_ , kamu menolakku tempo hari."

Aku mendengus sebal mendengar ucapannya. Aku rasa untuk saat ini aku tidak membutuhkan smartphone. Yang penting laptop & MP3 playerku baik-baik saja maka aku tidak merasa keberatan jika aku tak ada _smartphone_.

"Ahhh! Pake Laptop dong. Aku bisa mengirimu email, atau menghubungimu via _Skype, Line, Messenger_ , IG. Bisa kan? Hahaha." Sasori hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk membenarkan ucapanku.

" _Pretty Boy! Dont touch my lovely hair!_ " Dan Sasori kembali mengacak-ngacak rambutku, lagi.

 **Sakura POV End**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **INO'S APARTMENT**

 **TUTUTUTUTUTUT**

Lee yang duduk dikarpet tampak pucat dengan menggigit kuku jari tangannya yang tergolong lentik untuk ukuran pria.

"Kenapa tak ada jawaban?" kata Tenten yang duduk disebelah Ino.

"Ino, apa benar ini nomor ponsel Hatake-san?"

"Diamlah Lee, kita tunggu saja!" Lee kena amukan Ino.

' _Iyaa. Halo! Ada apa Ino?'_

Terdengar suara laki-laki disambungan telepon tersebut. Suaranya cukup aneh untuk seukuran lekaki dewasa.

"Deidara? Bukankah ini nomor Kakashi? Dimana dia?" Ino mengerutkan kening, sepertinya orang yang mengangkat teleponnya bukan orang yang diharapkan.

 _'Lalu kenapa Ino sayaang? Bukankah sama saja. Kakashi sedang mandi, sebentar akan kusampaikan.'_

Ino, Lee dan Tenten tampak diam menunggu orang diseberang sana kembali berbicara. Wajah mereka benar-benar seperti orang setres, tertekan. Sampai-sampai Tenten menggigiti kaosnya hitam yang dipakainya, ooh dan jangan lupakan Ino, tampak aneh dengan dasi kuning yang diikatkan dikepalanya.

 _Whaaatt?_

Namun suasana tegang tersebut berhasil terpecahkan ketika dari telepon yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka mengeluarkan suasana berisik.

 _'Kamu ingin lagi? Bukankah tadi sudah keluar 2 kali?'_

 _'Jangan pakai celana, aku ingin memegangnya.'_

 _'Aahhhh. Mainkan dengan lidahmu.'_

 _'Aaahhh. Oohhh. Ooouchh. Jangan kenakan gigi sayang. Sakit.'_

Lee mimisan setelah mendengar suara-suara aneh dari telepon, sedangkan Tenten hanya menelan ludahnya.

"Brengsek!" celetuk Ino setelah tersadar dari efek mematikan obrolan Deidara dan Kakashi.

 _'I-ino a-ada apa?'_ Kakashi berbicara dengan Ino, bicaranya terbata-bata dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Kalian menjijikan!" teriak Tenten yang juga sudah mulai mimisan.

 _'Hahahahaha. Baiklah-baiklah.'_

 _'Sebentar sayang, sepertinya Ino sedang ada masalah. Nanti akan kuganti yang lebih daripada ini. tiga ronde.'_

' _Ada apa cinta? Tumben kalian menelponku?'_

"Kalian brengsek! Oke aku akan _to the point_ saja. Tadi siang kami bertemu dengan orang yang berkata akan melaporkan kami segera jika kami tidak segera meminta maaf secara resmi. Bagaimana menurutmu Kakashi?" Ino menjelaskan masalah tersebut.

 _'Lalu apa tuduhannya Love?'_ Kakashi terdengar lebih serius sekarang.

"Ummm. Penabrakan, pencurian, dan tindakan tidak menyenangkan." Ino tampak ragu-ragu ketika mengatakannya.

 _'Benarkah? Apa kamu benar-benar melakukannya? Maksutku menabrak orang? Mencuri?'_

"Apaa? Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" Ino sangat lantang sekali mengatakan 'tidak'.

"Iyaa. Kami melakukannya, kami menabrak dan membawa kabur ponsel korban." teriak Tenten yang tidak terima jawaban Ino. Dia sukses mendapat tatapan tajam dari Ino beserta kata 'Cih'.

 _'Kalian dalam masalah Love. Yasudah, meminta maaf saja jika begitu.'_ Dengan enteng Kakashi mengatakan sarannya yang menurut Ino itu sebuah saran paling konyol.

"Apa kau gila Kakashi! Jika aku mengaku, hal itu sangat memalukan, apa yang dipikirkan publik jika aku mengaku? Lagipula aku sudah membayar biaya rumah sakit. Dan lagi! Bukankah kau pengacaraku! Lakukan sesuatu Brengsek!" Ino berapi-api menyanggah saran dari Kakashi. Dia sampai menggedor-gedor meja tempat telepon berada.

 _'Jika kalian memang benar melakukan tuduhan itu, sehebat apapun aku membelamu Love, itu tak akan berguna. Kemungkinan kalian menang dalam kasus ini hampir tak ada. Cobalah untuk meminta maaf Love.'_ Dengan bijak Kakashi menasehati Ino, dan sepertinya Lee serta Tenten mendukung usul Kakashi.

"Ta-tapi tak adakah jalan lain Kakashi?"

' _Minta maaf tidak seburuk itu sayang. Bijaklah.'_ Deidara ikut menasehati adik kecilnya itu.

"Aaarrrrgggghhhhh. Brengseeeek!" Ino berteriak kesetenan

 _'Umm. Sebernanya siapa yang kamu tabrak Love?'_

 **TUTUTUTUTUT**

 **Ino POV**

 _Fuck!_ Sepertinya percuma saja aku mempunyai _Lawyer_ seperti Kakashi. Dia tidak bisa diandalkan, memberikan saran terbodoh. Brengsek! Menyuruhku meminta maaf secara resmi dihadapan para wartawan yang merekamku? Kalian bercanda!

"Lihat Ino! Seperti kataku, memang dari awal kita harus minta maaf, kan endingnya tak seperti ini kan!"

Mulai lagi, Tenten mengungkit-ungkit topik pembicaraan yamg aku benci. Kepalaku semakin pusing, kukencangkan ikatan dasi kuning milik Lee dikepalaku. Untuk saat ini, cara konyol itu sepertinya cukup membantu meringankan pusingku. Walaupun tak banyak.

"Diam Tenten! Kau tak membantu sama sekali!"

"Ino-chan. Se-sepertinya yang di-dikatakan Tenten-chan benar ju-juga. Ki-kita minta ma-af saja ya."

Setelah sekian lama diam karena menangis akhirnya Lee berbicara juga. Matanya sembab karena menangis lagi, bicara juga terbata-bata, oh dan jangan lupakan ludah yang mengalir dibibirnya itu. Menjijikan.

"Kalian diamlah sebentar. Biarkan aku berfikir!"

Aku frustasi. Setres dan kepalaku benar-benar pusing. Aku kira kejadian pagi itu akan selesai, ternyata setelah benerapa hari berlalu malah tambah rumit.

Tadi siang kami bertemu dengan empat orang laki-laki yang entah itu siapa namanya. Tapi dua orang diantaranya aku mengenalinya, yang paling muda berambut merah kekasih Sakura, dan yang berwajah sedatar tembok adalah Hyuuga Neji, _The Ambassador_. Mereka mengancamku akan melaporkan kami bertiga ke polisi jika kami tidak meminta maaf. _Fuck!_ Tak tau diri sekali mereka! Melaporkan orang yang telah menolong Haruno-nya. Seharusnya mereka berterima kasih. Dasar manusia rendahan tak tau diuntung!

"Ino! Mau kemana kau! Bagaimana soal Haruno?"

 **BRAAAAAAAAKKKKKK**

Kuputuskan untuk tidur saja. Kepalaku pusing. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama dengan 2 manusia bodoh diruang tengah. Tak baik untuk kesehatan fisik dan psikisku.

Kulihat sebentar isi galeri foto di smartphoneku. Melihat foto yang beberapa hari ini mengacaukan kesehatan jasmani dan rohaniku. _But honestly_ , aku menyukainya. Rasa menggelitik diperutku saat melihat Sakura diponselku, aku menikmatinya.

Ya Tuhan! Aku sudah gila.

 **Ino POV End**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **HOTEL TEMPAT TIM TENIS JEPANG**

Matahari sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dari tadi. Cahayanya menembus tirai-tirai biru kamar hotel gadis berambut pink pendek. Dengan selimut yang tertutup rapat dari kaki hingga kepalanya. Komputer jingjing berlogo apel bertengger disisi kasur sebelah kanannya yang cukup luas. Terlihat dengan jelas di wallpaper laptop Sakura sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan kaos putih tanpa lengan, berpose manis duduk bersila di rumput iilalang. Yamanaka Ino.

" _God! What should I do?_ " Entah kepada siapa gadis itu berbicara.

"Ini terlalu _complicated_ untuk gadis manis berumur 19 seperti aku!"

Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya seperti zombie kelaparan, pucat dengan kantong mata yang terlihat jelas dikedua matanya. Sepertinya sepuluh jamnya dikamar tidak digunakan untuk tidur, melainkan memikirkan hal-hal rumit.

Sakura menuju kekuar kamar menuju kamar mandi. Cara jalannya aneh, seperti orang yang kena efek alkohol, sempoyongan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ibumu Shizune?"

Belum sampai ke kamar mandi, dari ruang tengah terdengar samar-samar suara Jiraya yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Shizune.

"Hiks masih seperti tadi sore Jiraya-san, masih kritis. Kata adikku aliran darah di graftnya belum sempurna, masih belum sadarkan diri. Hiks Hiks."

Sakura menyerngit dahi mendengar suara tangisan Shizune. Dengan mengendap-endap, dia berusaha mencuri dengar obrolan Shizune dan Jiraya. Sakura berdiri tepat disamping lemari es di dapur hotel mewah ini, seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ya Tuhan. Shizune, kupikir sebaiknya kau temani Ibumu dulu, pulanglah ke Jepang." kata Jiraya.

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin Jiraya-san. Aku tak tega menggilkan Sakura disini sendiri, lagipula Sakura juga sedang cidera, aku tak mungkin meninggalkanya begitu saja. Hiks Hiks." suara tangisan Shizune semakin keras.

Sakura termenung ditempat. Mendengar obrolan Jiraya dan Shizune membuat wajahnya menjadi lebih masam. Sakura meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya dan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah kaki terseret-seret.

 **Sakura POV**

Apa aku egois? Ya. Sepertinya memang begitu. Aku terlalu fokus pada ambisiku, bermain di Amerika Terbuka dengan kondisi tangan kanan yang masih tergantung di leher. Seberapun aku usaha agar sembuh sepertinya tidak mungkin tepat sebelum aku bertanding di Amerika Terbuka. Dan jika kupaksakan akan sia-sia, hanya akan membebani Jiraya dan Shizune.

Kemarin kudengar Jiraya-san harus kembali di Jepang untuk melatih Tim Tenis Jepang untuk Olympiade karena pelatih sebelumnya meninggal dunia, dan tadi kudengar Ibu Shizune-san kritis dan menurutku dia harus segera kembali ke Jepang. Yaa. Dan mereka tidak bersedia kembali ke Jepang karena aku! Aku alasannya. Aku menghalangi mereka. Aku membebani mereka! Ya Tuhan.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? _Damn!_ Aku pusing. Jika saja Sasori masih disini mungkin dia bisa sedikit membantuku, sedikit sekali kurasa.

Apa memang aku berhenti saja? Menyerah pada keadaan? Daripada membebani orang yang telah begitu baik kepadaku. Fokus mengejar _Bachelor_ dokterku yang sempat tak terurus? _Damn!_ Entaaahlaah!

Lebih baik berendam diri di bathup dengan gelembung-gelembung sabun yang banyak. Pasti menyenangkan. Berendam membuatku rilex dan setidaknya bisa mengurangi pusing kepala yang amat mengganggu ini

 **Sakura POV End**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **LOKASI PEMOTRETAN INO**

Ino tampak percaya diri berpose di depan kamera dan lampu-lampu yang menyinarinya. Wajahnya datar dengan tatapan dingin yang membuat pesonanya semakin terpancar. Dengan balutan dress hitam pendek sepaha dengan bagian dada yang terbuka membuat Ino terlihat sangat menawan. Apalagi ditambah _Cartwheel Hat_ hitam dengan pita kecil diatasnya dan _heels_ hitam mengkilat untuk menambah kesempurnaan penampilan Ino yang sensual.

"Terimakasih atas waktunya . Beristirahatlah dahulu, nanti kita lanjutkan kembali."

"Baiklah."

Yamanaka Ino hanya menjawab singkat perkataan manis si fotografer. Ino berjalan keluar dari set pemotretan dan duduk di kurai yang memang sudah disiapkan untuk bintang model hari ini.

"Ini susumu Ino." ucap Tenten sambil menyerahkan susu kotak Ino.

"Setelah ini kita lanjut kemana lagi Tenten?" kata Ino tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar smartphone yang dimainkannya.

"Tak ada Ini. Jadwalmu kosong. Kita bisa langsung pulang."

 **Ino POV**

 _Fuck. I think I actually love her!_ Saat ada waktu senggang aku hanya bermain ponsel dan melihat sesuatu yang ada Haruno Sakura didalamnya. Entah itu galeri foto maupun situs internet. Gila bukan? Ya. Kuakui memang sangat gila. Aku belum pernah menemuinya, maksudku menemui sebagai Yamanaka Ino, belum pernah berbincang dengannya, lalu bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyukainya! Brengsek! Apa dia keturunan penyihir?

Aku benar-benar melindungi layar smartphoneku saat aku sedang _stalking_ Sakura. Akan sangat memalukan jika Tenten sampai melihat aku begitu tertarik dengan Sakura. Uuuh. Memikirkannya saja membuatku menelan ludah.

Setelah beberapa hari aku berusaha menemukannya di IG, baru tadi malam aku menemukan IG Sakura. Dia menggunakan nama yang menurutku sedikit aneh mungkin, _Cherry Blossom_? Yaah. Percayalah. _Followernya_ cukup banyak, tentu saja karena dia Pemain Tenis Jepang juga ditambah foto-fotonya yang menurutku cukup menarik. Kuamati satu persatu foto digaleri IGnya. Manis. Satu kata yang kupikirkan saat melihat fotonya. Aku sempat tertawa saat melihat potret Sakura saat bangun tidur dengan rambut berantakan. Tenten sampai menyerngit keheranan melihatku tertawa. Apanya yang salah?

Ada satu foto yang mencuri perhatianku. Satu foto selfie saat Sakura tanpa _makeup_ , benar-benar apa adanya. Rambut merah muda pendeknya bergerak terhembus angin, mata hijaunya menenangkan hati, dan senyum dibibir merah itu membuatku menelan ludah dan membuat perutku tergilitik oleh sesuatu yang tak kuketahui. Reflek kuusap bibir Sakura difoto itu, entah apa yang kupikirkan saat melakukannya. Mungkin akan menyenangkan jika aku bisa mnyentuhmya langsung.

 **PIING PIING PIING**

Suara notifikasi email masuk memyelamatkanku dari angan-angan nakal karena Sakura. Meskipun aku termasuk golongan manusia dengan tingkat ketidakpedulian diatas rata-rata. Aku tetep meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar melihat email dari penggemarku. Kadang hal sepele itu bisa membuatku sedikit terhibur. Oke. Email dari siapa kali ini.

 **Klik. Klik. Klik. Open.**

Alamat emailnya sepertinya tak asing.

 **cherryblossomgmail**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 _ **Yamanaka Ino. We need to talk. Tonight. Naru's Cafe. 8pm.**_

 _What? Whaat? Whaaaaatttt! Are you kidding me!_

"Tenten. Habis ini kita ke mall. Aku ingi beli baju baru!"

 **yamanakainogmail**

 **Yamanaka Ino**

 _ **Dont be late.**_

 **Ino POV End**

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**BREAKOUT!**

 _ **Naruto Belongsto Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _Terimakasih untuk dukungannya._

 **NARU'S CAFE**

"Hahahahaha. Ya Tuhan dua jam lagi!"

Entah karena alasan apa tiba-tiba Sakura tertawa dengan begitu kerasnya. Akibatnya para pengunjung Naru's cafe melihatnya dengan tatapan 'apaan sih?'. Seolah tak peduli dengan situasi dan kondisi yang terjadi, Sakura malah bangkit dari sofa empuk tempatnya duduk tadi, mondar-mandir, sambil bergumam 'aku mati aku mati' dengan wajah cemas ketakutan.

"Nona? Ada yang bisa aku bantu? Sepertinya Anda sedang tak sehat." tanya seorang pegawai pria.

"Hei! Kamu pikir aku gila? Kamu tak tahu siapa aku? Akan kuadukan Naruto! Lihat saja!" Sakura berteriak dengan mata melotot ke pelayan cafe tadi. Ditambah dengan tangan kiri Sakura mencengkeram erat kerah baju pelayan tadi.

"Ma-mafkan a-aku nona. Bu-kan ..."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud ingin membunuhmu. Hanya saja, a-a-aku hiks hiks."

Belum selesai bicara dan mengekspresikan rasa takutnya, pelayanan tadi semakin bertambah takut saat Sakura tiba-tiba menangis tanpa sebab. Cengkeraman dikerah bajunya perlahan kendur.

"Hiks tolong berikan aku segelas cokelat dingin boleh?" ucap Sakura dengan menyodorkan salah satu gelas kosong di mejanya.

"Ten-tu sa-jah." ucap pelayan tadi terbata-bata.

Dia langsung berbalik arah dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil pesanan Sakura. Baru beberapa langkah pelayanan tadi dipanggil Sakura dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"I-ya nonaa."jawabnya ketakutan.

"Apakah aku sudah terlihat cantik?"

"E-eehh?"

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **ON THE ROAD**

 **TIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN**

 _"Hei! Apa kau buta! Dasar &×€_#×$+$! #?+!"_

 **Ino POV**

Sudah lima kali dalam satu jam ini aku disumpah serapahi semacam itu. Alasannya selalu sama, aku hampir menabrak sesuatu atau seseorang didepanku. Ayolah Ino! Fokus menyetir! Apalagi jalan ini sudah kau putari selama hampir satu jam. Iyaaa! Karena janji brengsek dari gadis breng- yah tidak juga, aku harus berputar-putar di komplek cafenya Naruto lebih dari lima kali! Bayangkan! Alasannya, karena aku datang terlalu awal dua jam dari waktu janjian. Jangan berfikir macam-macam! Bukan karena aku merasa antusias, hanya saja aku tipe orang yang tepat waktu. _Just it._

 **TIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN**

 _"Pergilah ke dokter mata brengsek!"_

Lagi, hampir saja aku menabrak ibu-ibu dengan Toyota Priusnya. Oke, otak dan mataku sedang tak beres, lebih baik aku parkir mobil saja. Bukan di parkiran Naru's Cafe tentu saja, melainkan diseberang jalan cafe itu. Satu jam lagi sebelum janjian, lebih baik aku main _games_ saja.

15 menit kemudian.

Brengsek! Brengsek! Sakura tolong menyingkirlah sejenak dari otakku, aku perlu fokus! Aku perlu susu. Benar susu! Susu akan menjernihkan pikiranku yang kusut. Masa bodoh dengan janjian yang masih lama.

 **Ino POV End**

 **TIIIINNN TIIIINNNN TIIIIIIIIINNNNNN**

Lalu lintas yang tadi sempat tenang tiba-tiba terganggu. Penyebabnya bukan melainkan ada kecelakaan, hanya saja sebuah _Panamera_ putih berbelok cukup kencang tanpa melihat lalu lalang mobil di jalan. Keahlian pengendara itu cukup bagus, berhenti tepat di depan kaca depan Naru's cafe dengan posisi mobil yang tidak keluar dari batas parkir. Hebat.

Si pengendara, Ino, keluar dengan jumpsuit panjang dengan motif garis-garis hitam dengan dasar putih. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan tergerai indah. Ino masuk ke cafe tersebut dengan buru-buru, sambil bibir berkomat-kamit dengan wajam masam.

"Selamat malam, pesan untuk berapa orang?"

"Aku sen..."

Mereka saling bertatapan, Ino melihat Sakura yang sedang melihatnya. Rumit memang. Wajah Ino yang tadi terlihat bingung hanya melihat Sakura dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa terbaca.

"Nona? Untuk berapa orang?"

Pelayan tadi kembali bertanya ke Ino, sedangkan yang diajak bicara meninggalkan pelayan tadi pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"I-ino. Kau sudah datang? Ini masih belum jam 8." tanya Sakura bingung.

"Haa? Benarkah? Jamku mati. Lihat! Lihat!"

Ino menyodorkan jam tangannya ke arah Sakura dengan cepat, alhasil Sakura tak bisa melihat jam ditangan Ino. Ino langsung duduk tegap di depan Sakura. Tak ada obrolan diantara mereka, hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Ino menatap intens Sakura dengan mata birunya yang tajam.

"Ha-haus! Aku ingin pesan minum, kamu mau pesan apa?"

Ino melihat kearah Sakura dengan wajah penuh selidik. Mata birunya tertuju pada lima gelas kosong di meja mereka.

"Jangan berfikir macam-macam, i-itu milik teman-temanku yang sudah per-pergi."

"Aku tidak bertanya. Susu rendah lemak."

Pelatan datang, dan mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan tanganmu?" tanya Ino dengan wibawa tinggi.

"Masih patah. Hanya saja tak sesakit dulu." jawab Sakura dengan mengelus tangan kanannya yang diperban.

"Bagus." jawab Ino singkat tanpa ekspresi bersalah, membuat Sakura cengo sendiri dibuatnya.

Selama sepuluh menit Sakura dan Ino duduk dalam kecanggungan. Berhadapan tapi tak ada obrolan sama sekali. Tubuh mereka memang ada disitu, tapi pikiran mereka seperti melayang-layang entah kemana. Ino masih betah duduk tegap dengan pandangan mata melihat sekitar. Sedangkan Sakura tampak gelisah dengan jari tangan kirinya yang diketuk-ketukan diatas laptop berlambang S-nya Superman.

"Maaf menunggu lama, ini minuman Anda. Ini ada free _cupcake_ karena sudah pesan _chocco ice_ lebih dari tujuh gel..." Pelayan datang dengan membawa pesanan dua gadis itu.

"Iyaaa aku paham. _Thanks_." ucap Sakura cepat seraya menyuruh pergi si pelayan.

"Oke. Apa maumu? Apa sama dengan orang yang tempo hari bertemu denganku?" tanya Ino sesaat dia selesai meminum susu putih dihadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" jawab Sakura dengan wajah bingung.

Ino tersenyum sinis melihat ekspresi bingung Sakura.

"Proses hukum kasus kecelakanmu tentu saja, apalagi?" jelas Ino dengan wajah menyebalkan.

Andai saja Sakura tidak begitu mendamba Ino, dapat dipastikan Ino akan menerima begitu banyak sumpah serapah dari Sakura.

"Apa? Tidak. Aku malas jika berurusan dengan hukum. Aku justru ingin membuat kesepakatan menarik denganmu." kata Sakura dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan membantumu untuk tidak terlibat masalah hukum. Apalagi?"

Ino sedikit terkejut mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Alisnya naik sebelah, dengan senyum sinis andalannya.

"Benarkah? Imbalannya?"

"Hn. Itu. Cuma... Biarkan aku tinggal denganmu untuk semantara waktu, sampai tanganku sembuh." terang Sakura dengan hati-hati sekali.

"Apaaaaaa! Tidaaakkk!"

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **INO'S ROOM. HER APARTMENT**

Jam menunjukan pukul 01.18, tapi gadis cantik berambut pirang itu masih terjaga, duduk termenung di atas kasurnya. Matanya melihat tajam ke arah layar laptopnya. Jari tangannya yang lentik berusaha menekan salah satu tombol dikeyboard.

"Ayolah Ino!"

Ino bermonolog sendiri. Wajahnya terlihat amat frustasi. Benar-benar tak seperti Ino yang biasanya.

 **Ino POV**

Sudah dua hari sejak pertemuanku dengan Sakura. Tapi itu masalahnya, hari ini batas akhir aku harus memberi keputusan mau menampungnya atau tidak. Aku sudah diskusikan ini dengan Lee, Tenten, dan Kakashi. _They said I should take it_. Tapi tidak! Bayangkan saja, cuma fotonya saja di ponsel hidupku akhir-akhir ini menjadi kacau, apalagi melihatnya setiap waktu! _Hollyshit_! Menyebabkan tekanan darahku menjadi tinggi, lalu stroke, lalu... Tidak! Lebih baik aku menghadapi proses hukum yang rumit daripada menerima tawarannya yang terkadang membuatku teriak kegirangan. Apa! Aku menyukai idenya? Dan mau menerima tawarannya? Ya! Saat aku sedang khilaf dengan mood buruk. Tidak hari ini.

Kumantapkan hatiku untuk mengirim email penolakannya.

 _T to the I to the D to the A to the K._

 **Tiktiktiktiktik**. **Send**.

Hahahahaha. Lega! Kutolak tawarannya Sakura.

 **cherryblossomgmail**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 _ **Benarkah? Serius? Are you sure?**_

Dia belum tidur ternyata.

 **yamanakainogmail**

 **Yamanaka Ino**

 _ **Tentu saja.**_

Keputusanku benar bukan? Harusnya aku merasa senang.

 **cherryblossomgmail**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 _ **Nanti akan kukabari lagi Ino. Terimakasiih. :***_

Nafasku tiba-tiba terhenti, jatungku berdetak lebih kencang, mataku nyaris melompat keluar. Emoji itu? Sakura, _she kissed me? Oh man! Oh man!_ Pukul aku segera! Kenyataan ini sungguh diluar ekspetasiku.

Ambil nafas dalam-dalam. Tenanglah Ino! Berfikirlah dewasa! Itu cuma emoji ' _kiss',_ bukankah Lee juga sering memakai emoji itu saat _chatting_ denganmu?

Aku putuskan untuk tidak membalas email berbahaya dari Sakura. Aku takut akan membawa efek negatif pada kesehatanku. Ku _scroll_ lagi obrolanku dengan Sakura. Kubaca satu-persatu. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak tersenyum saat melihat setiap balasan email kami. Kuatkan dirimu Ino!

 _Wait! Whaaat!_ Apa ini? Kenapa aku bisa mengirim ini? Ino Bodoh! Bodoh bodoh bodoh! Bukankah tadi kutolak tapi ...

 **yamanakainogmail**

 **Yamanaka Ino**

 _ **TIDAK masalah, Sakura. Sepakat. Aku akan menampungmu sampai tanganmu sembuh. Bagaimana?**_

"Tenten. Temani aku kedokter mata sekarang!" aku teriak sekencang-kencangnya dari kamar setelah membaca email terkirimku.

 **Ino POV End**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **HOTEL TEMPAT TIM TENIS JEPANG**

"Sakura. Pikirkanlah matang-matang. Keputusanmu bukankah terlalu cepat?" tanya Jiraya setelah meminum segelas kopi.

"Tidak Jiraya-san. Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Sekarang, pulangah ke Jepang bersama Shizune, Sasori lebih membutuhkanmu bukan?"

"Tetapi, ba-gaimana denganmu Sakura-chan? Karier tenismu? Tanganmu belum sembuh juga bukan?"

"Aku akan melanjutkan belajar disini. Tak ada lagi tenis Shizune-chan. Dan soal tanganku, tenang saja, aku punya teman baik disini, dia akan menjagaku."

"Teman baik? Kau punya teman disini? Benarkah?.

"Jiraya-san! Kau meragukanku! Tentu saja punya. Dia akan kesini jam delapan nan.."

 **TINGTONTINGTONG**

"Haaa, dengar! Temanku sudah datang."

 **Sakura POV**

Padahal belum jam lima tapi Ino sudah datang. Gadisku benar-benar tepat waktu. Ehh.

Aku segera berlari ke pintu depan. Kubuka pintu putih ini. _Forgodsake!_ Aku masih saja belum terbiasa melihat kecantikan Ino. Terserah apapun ekspresi wajahnya, walaupun dengan alis mata hampir menyatu, tatapan mata yang tajam, aku tetap menyukai gadis pirang di depanku. Terbesit pikiran nakal diotakku.

 **CUP CUP GRAAAAB**

"Kamu datang tepat waktu Ino. Ma-masuklah."

Aku mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Ino, dilanjut dengan memeluknya. Aku tak menyangka, betapa beraninya aku. Sedangkan Ino membelalakan matanya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang kulakukan barusan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?"

"A-ayo masuk dulu."

Aku menyeretnya masuk ke ruang tengah. Saat ini aku tak berani menatap matanya. Pertanyaannya juga tak gubris, aku bingung mau jawab apa.

"Yamanaka Ino? Dia temanmu?" seru Jiraya-san tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino dengan nada tinggi, tak terima dengan pertanyaan Jiraya-san.

"Tentu saja. Kau tampak terkejut sekali Jiraya-san. Ha-ha-ha." Aku tertawa dengan nada garing, tentu saja, aku masih berusaha keras untuk menormalkan kerja jantungku.

"Kenapa malah berteman dengannya Sakura? Dia orang ..."

"Menabrakku? Aku tahu itu Shizune-san. Secara teknis bukan Ino yang menabrakku. Tapi Ino sudah minta maaf, padahal tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja."

Kulirik Ino yang ada disampingku. Dia benar-benar marah, ekspresinya seperti hewan buas siap menerkam buruan didepannya.

"Tapi Sakura-chan.."

"Sudahlah Shizune. Aku rasa itu juga ide bagus. Sakura akan cepat sembuh jika gadisnya yang merawatnya." ucap Jiraya-san dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

"Jiraya-san!"

Memalukan. Aku melirik sebentar ke arah kiriku, Ino. Sepertinya dia tampak tak suka dengan godaan Jiraya-san tadi. Uhh. Awal yang buruk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bergegaslah rapikan barang-barangmu Sakura-chan."

Aku menyeret Ino ke kamarku. Aku tak ingin Ino diracuni oleh kata-kata Jiraya-san.

"Apa maksudnya bergegas? Kamu akan pindah ketempatku sekarang?

Wooow. Dia marah! Ino membentakku.

"Begitulah. Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi malam diemail."

"Tidak, aku tidak membacanya." tanya Ino dengan nada bicara yang tidak bersahabat.

"Coba cek sendiri jika tak percaya."

Ino langsung membuka smarphonenya, mengecek apa aku benar-benar mengirim email itu atau tidak.

 _"Fuck!"_

Wajahnya yang terlihat kesal benar-benar mengerikan. Aku tak pernah tahu dia punya sisi barbar seperti ini.

"Ino, tunggulah disini dulu."

"Mau kemana kamu?"

"Toilet. Ikut?"

Bohong. Sebenarnya aku ke dapur, membuat susu rendah lemak kesukaan Ino yang aku beli di supermarket kemarin. Benar-benar penuh persiapan bukan? Haha. Dari info yang aku dapatkan kemarin, minuman favorit Ino susu tanpa lemak tanpa pemanis tambahan. Dan tentu saja segelas cokelat hangat untukku sendiri

 **CEKLEEK**

"Ini, minumlah dulu Ino. Susu rendak lemak tanpa pemanis tambahan. Semoga sesuai harapanmu."

Ino langsung minum susu yang aku suguhkan. Ekspresinya yang tadi seperti merendahkan sajianku mulai memudar. Matanya benar-benar berbinar.

"Tidak buruk. Kau boleh juga."

"Tentu saja."

Aku mulai membereskan barang-barangku yang belum kuberesi. Sebagian pakaianku sudah kumasukan ke kopor. Sedangkan Ino, melihat-lihat koleksi barangnya yang rata-rata bermodel superman.

"Superman huh?"

"Tentu saja. Keren kan?" kataku bangga.

"Tidak juga."

Bohong kalau tidak keren. Buktinya sekarang Ino malah terlihat lebih antusias dan tersenyum saat melihat lampu tidur dengan gambar superman. Aku memang selalu membawa beberapa koleksi Supermanku saat berpergian.

"Dimana kau dapat ini?" tanyanya.

"Ahh itu. Hadiah ulangtahun dari Ayah. Bagus kan?"

"Inojin pasti akan senang dengan ini." Ino berkata dengan sangat lirih. Aku tidak bisa mendengar maksud dari perkataanya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada."

Selesai juga. Satu kopor dan dua tas. Hanya memasukan barang ke tas tapi rasanya benar-benar melelahkan.

"Kau sudah selasai? Lama."

"Kamu saja yang tak sabaran."

"Cih. Ayo keluar! Disini panas. Tak nyaman."

Ya Tuhan. Ino manusia berparas dewi bermulut iblis.

 **Sakura POV End**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **INO'S CAR. ON THE ROAD.**

Disinilah mereka, duduk bersampingan di Porsche milik Ino. Dilihat dari matanya, ada sisi kesedihan dibalik mata hijau Sakura. Ya mungkin salah satunya harus berpisah dengan Jiraya dan Shizune.

 _"Dasar brengsek! Dimana matamu!"_

Lalu lintas pagi ini tak cukup padat seperti biasanya, tapi cara berkendara Yamanaka Ino buruk membuatnya harus menerima sumpah serapah dari sesorang yang baru saja hampir ditabrak.

"Ya Tuhan Ino, berhati-hatilah!" teriak gadis berambut pink disamping Ino.

"Diamlah Sakura! Ini semua salahmu! Pindahlah ke kursi belakang!" teriak Ino yang tak kalah kerasnya dengan teriakan Sakura tadi.

"Apa? Kenapa? Kau bercanda? Tidak!"

"Kau pindah sekarang atau akan kuadukan ke Hyuuga Neji bahwa kau mencuri informasi dari ponselnya!"

 _"What! Its not cool Ino!_ Kau ja-hat!"

Seketika itu juga Sakura pindah kekursi belakang dengan perasaan gondok. Bibirnya yang tipis saja bergumam 'kau menyebalkan Ino'. Sedangkan Ino, jauh-jauh dari Sakura malah membuatnya rileks, dia tak terlihat gugup dan tegang seperti saat bersebelahan dengan Sakura tadi.

"Kau menyebalkan Ino!" teriak Sakura.

Ino hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi gerutuan Sakura. Entah sadar atau tidak, sepanjang perjalanan senyum manis itu tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Sepertinya Ino benar-benar menikmati perjalanan pertamanya dengan Sakura.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**BREAKOUT!**

 _ **Naruto Belongsto Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _Terimakasih untuk dukungannya._

 **Sakura POV**

Sudah hampir tiga minggu aku belajar disini. Kampus yang menurut beberapa situs internet merupakan salah satu universitas dengan jurusan Kedokteran terbaik di LA. Padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore, tapi hujan dari tadi siang tetap saja belum reda. _Oh man!_ Aku hanya bengong dikoridor dengan membawa bawaan khas mahasiswa, satu tas untuk membawa buku-buku mata kuliah, dan satu tas jinjing untuk laptopku. _And for your informatio_ n, tangan kananku masih diperban, jadi kalian bayangkan sendiri bagaimana keadaanku sekarang.

"Hujan tak akan berhenti walaupun kamu melihatnya dengan tatapan mengerikan seperti itu."

Ah, dia teman satu angkatanku di Kedokteran, Sai.

"Menunggu jemputan Sakura?" tanya Sai dengan senyum anehnya.

"Ya begitulah Sai."

Dia hanya tersenyum mendengar jawabanku, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia langsung pergi entah kemana aku tak tahu. Dasar pria yang aneh! Bukannya aku jahat, setiap kali berbicara Sai selalu tersenyum dengan senyum yang menakutkan, kulitnya juga putih pucat seperti mayat yang sudah diawetkan. Dia seperti hantu Sadako tapi versi pria.

Bukannya reda hujan malah tambah deras, aku hanya duduk melongo di sepanjang koridor kampusku. Seharusnya mereka sudah datang menjemputku dari tadi jam 5. Apa Tenten tidak mendapatkan emailku? Ya Tuhan. Tidak! Bagaimana ini? Daya baterei laptopku sudah hancur. Naik taxi? Kurasa tidak, setelah melihat isi dompetku yang kempes aku rasa uang disana hanya cukup untuk naik bus. _Oh man!_ Jangan suruh aku naik bus! Kalian bisa bayangkan akan seperti apa ngilu ditanganku saat harus berlarian menuju halte bus?

Sebuah _Rover_ hitam berhenti tepat didepanku. Siapa dia?

"Sai?"

"Masuklah, akan kuantar pulang?" tawar Sai setelah membuka pintu disisi kiri depan mobilnya.

Bimbang menghinggapiku, antara mengiyakan tawarannya atau menolak.

"Lihat! Hujan semakin deras Sakura. Kurasa orang yang menjemputnya sekarang sedang sibuk. Ayolah, biar kuantar pulang."

Benar yang dikatakan Sai, hujan semakin deras dan perutku sudah benar-benar lapar. Aku rasa memang emailku ke Tenten tadi siang tidak terkirim. Baiklah, apa salahnya menerima bantuan dari Sai?

"Kau benar Sai. Oke, baiklah."

 **TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN**

Sebelum kedua kakiku masuk semua ke mobil Sai, sebuah mobil putih yang nomor platnya sudah kuhafal diluar kepala datang melaju cukup kencang dengan suara klakson yang memekakan telinga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura? Naik kesini sekarang!" teriak Ino dengan wajah kesalnya.

Kenapa dia yang marah? Seharusnya aku yang berhak marah! Menunggu jemputan hampir satu jam. Aku meminta maaf kepada Sai, dan respon Sai hanya tersenyum sengan senyum andalannya. Hentikan Sai! Itu sangat menakutkan.

Aku segera berlari untuk pindah ke mobil Ino. Seperti biasa, dimobil Ino yang ini posisiku dikursi belakang. Ino tak akan pernah mengijinkanku duduk bersebelahan dengannya dikursi depan. Aku berani bertaruh, jika Ino mengijinkanku duduk disampingnya aku akan merendahkan harga diriku untuk berkata 'Ino, kau menyebalkan! Tapi tak masalah, aku tetap menyukaimu' kepadanya langsung, sekarang juga! Pegang kata-kataku!

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Pindah kedepan!" kata Ino mendelik kepadaku.

"Apaaa?" tentu saja aku kaget.

"Kau mendengar setiap kata yang kuucapkan Sakura." ucapnya tak sabar.

Hei! Lu-lupakan soal 'pegang kata-kataku' barusan. Aku hanya bercanda. Hehe.

"Ke-kenapa kau menyuruhku pindah didepan Ino? Tak seperti biasanya?" tanyaku gugup, masih belum terbiasa melihat kesempurnaan setiap inchi wajah Ino.

"Siapa pria tadi? Kekasihmu?" tanya Ino tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, nadanya bicaranya cukup tinggi, pasti dia sedang kesal setengah mati.

"Apaa? Sai. Dia temanku, cuma teman Ino. Dia menawarkan mengantarku karena dia merasa kasihan seorang gadis patah tulang sepertiku tidak dijemput saat hujan." aku menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan penekanan dikata 'tidak dijemput'.

"Dan kau langsung mau saja menerima tawarannya? Gampangan sekali kau ini! Aku menyesal sudah menjemputmu." Ino semakin marah. Kenapa coba?

"Hei! Karena kalian tak segera menjemputku! Lagipula aku tak memintamu menjemputku Ino, aku meminta tolong Tenten, bukan kau!" teriakku tak kalah keras dari Ino.

 **CIIIIIIIITTT**

Aduh! Jika saat ini aku tidak memakai sabuk pengaman mungkin kepalaku yang kecil ini bisa terbentur dasboard mobil. Apa dia gila? Kenapa dia menginjak rem dengan mendadak? Tiba-tiba Ino melepas sabuk pengamannya, dan tidak, dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Ya Tuhan, aku bisa merasakan hangat nafasnya diwajahku. Mata biru Ino menatapku dengan tajam, memaksaku untuk tenggelam didalamnya. Sedangkan aku? Jangan ditanya.

"Dengarkan Nona! Aku mengizinkanmu tinggal ditempatku karena kau bilang ingin belajar. Hanya untuk belajar, tidak lebih tidak kurang, tidak untuk berkencan dan bersenang-senang dengan pria. Mengerti!"

Tuhan, tolong hentikan waktu sebentar saja, saat ini, aku ingin momen seperti ini berlangsung agak sedikit lama.

"Te-tentu sa-aaja." jawanku terbata-bata, tentu saja karena gugup.

"Bagus." Ino kembali menegakan tubuhnya seperti semula, mobil kembali berjalan dengan normal.

"Kau lapar bukan? Kita cari makan dulu."

Ya Tuhan ini seperti mimpi, apa hari ini ulang tahunku? Rasanya tidak. Tapi hari ini untuk pertama kalinya Ino menjemputku pulang sendiri, memperbolehkanku duduk disampingnya, mengajakku makan diluar, dan dia hanya bicara dengan satu jengkal dariku? Ini seperti mimpi! Semoga ini awal yang baik untukku dan Ino kedepannya. Amin.

 **Sakura POV End**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **INO'S APARTMENT**

"Sudah kubilang! Lebih baik dibungkuskan pegawainya saja bukan? Merepotkan!"

"Diamlah sebentar Ino, kamu hanya menggrutu saja. Bersabarlah." kata Sakura yang duduk dikarpet sambil mengotak-atik bungkusan didepannya.

Ino yang duduk diatas sofa merasa frustasi, kertas kado untuk membungkus hadiah ulangtahun Lee menjadi kusut tak karuan. Sedangkan Sakura setengah mati berusaha membungkus kado berbentuk kotak itu menjadi elegan.

"Ya Tuhan Ino, pegang yang benar!"

"Jangan membentakku Sakura!"

Mereka bertengkar lagi. Benar-benar malah membuang waktu. Dan merusak kertas kado tentu saja.

 **Ino POV**

Benar-benar merepotkan, tidak praktis! Sebelumnya sudah kubilang, agar kado dibungkus sekalian di toko, tapi karena si jidat lebar ini bersikeras kalau dia bisa membungkusnya lebih baik dari pada si pegawai toko. Setidaknya, pegawai toko itu punya dua tangan yang bisa bergerak dengan baik, sedangkan Sakura? Sudah jelaskan siapa yang membungkus lebih baik?

"Sakura. Besok kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Kenapa tanya? Tak biasanya." jawab Sakura ketus kepadaku.

"Yasudah kalau mau pulang naik bus." jawabku tak kalah ketusnya.

Sakura yang tadi memandang hasil karyanya dengan seksama kaget dan kalang kabut setelah mendengar jawabanku. Kado untuk Lee diletakannya begitu saja di meja dan menghampiriku yang duduk di sofa, disebelahku.

"Ino jangan marah, kan aku hanya bercanda tadi. Jangan dimasukan hati yaa. Jam 5. Jemput aku jam 5." kata Sakura mencoba merayuku.

Tangan kirinya mengusap-usap bahuku dengan wajah lugu? Apa dia gi-gila!

"Me-menyingkirlah bo-bodoh. Se-sesak!"

Sakura langsung menggrutu begitu kubilang bodoh. Posisi duduknya juga berubah, turun kembali ke karpet dan melanjutnya kegiatannya yang tadi. Dengan wajah masam dan bibir cemberut tentu saja. Aku benar-benar menikmati saat-saat menggangunya. Hahaha.

 **Ino POV End**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **THE BAR**

Musik mengalun dengan kerasnya, wajar saja ini kan club malam. Club malam yang menjadi langganan Ino untuk mengadakan pesta. Rata-rata orang yang saat ini sedang berjoget berasal dari kalangan atas dan biasanya para selebritis senang berada diclub ini karena selain mewah juga cukup privasi untuk orang-orang yang berkunjung.

Lee dan Tenten berjoget dikerumunan orang lainnya seperti orang yang kesetanan. Menghentak-hentakan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik dari DJ. Ino dan Sakura hanya duduk manis disofa lantai atas dengan begitu banyak makanan dan minuman di meja mereka.

"Ino, aku ingin turun. Sepertinya di bawah lebih mengasyikan." ucap Sakura merengek ke Ino.

"Tidak. Disini saja. Kau akan membuat orang dibawah sana kerepotan. Mereka tak akan leluasa bergerak." ucap Ino sambil meminum anggur dari gelasnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Lihat tangan kananmu Sakura! Sudah minum saja!"

Sakura paham maksud kata-kata Ino. Merasa jengkel, sakit hati, tentu saja, itu yang dirasakan Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura mengambil gelas yang disodorkan Ino kepadanya. Langsung meminum habis minuman yang ada disana.

 **Ino POV**

Hei jangan berpikir macam-macam! Aku bukan tipe orang yang senang berpesta seperti selebritis lainnya. Jika Lee tidak ulang tahun hari ini, pasti aku tak akan mau masuk ke tempat gelap dengan lampu kelap-kelipnya dan musik yang lama-lama bisa menghancurkan telinga.

Selalu begini, karena diantara mereka aku yang paling kuat minum jadilah aku yang menjadi sopir untuk pulang. Sedangkan mereka? Terkapar, teler dan mabuk karena beberapa botol minuman berakohol tadi. Ya Tuhan!

 _"But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you. Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go yuhuhuhu."_

 _Fuck!_ Mereka berulah lagi. Lee yang duduk dibelakang sana tiba-tiba bernyanyi dengan kerasnya. Sangat keras. Aku sendiri sampai menginjak rem karena sangat kagetnya.

 _"Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo. And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you."_

Giliran Tenten yang berada disebelah Lee ikut bernyanyi, melanjutkan nyanyian Lee tadi. Kalian bingung kan? Tenten yang biasanya tak begitu menyukai lagi Maroon5, pengecualian saat mabuk.

 _"So I cross my heart and I hope to die. That I'll only stay with you one more night. And I know I say it a million times. But I'll only stay with you one more night "_

Jangan tanya itu suara siapa! Gadis berambut merah muda pendek yang duduk disebelahku. Padahal dia hanya minum satu gelas anggur, tapi mabuknya seperti Tenten yang minum dua botol. Aku tak menyangka seorang Haruno Sakura tidak kuat minum.

Mereka bertiga bernyanyi bersaut-sautan. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa ketiga orang yang tidak sadar karena efek minuman bisa mengerti bagian-bagian lagu yang dinyanyikan. Entahlah. Mungkin mereka punya 'sesuatu' yang terhubung. Aku berusaha fokus menyetir dijalanan yang sudah sepi ini. Aku memang belum terlalu mabuk, tapi nyanyian mereka bertiga cukup mengganggu kosentrasiku. Untunglah, aku sudah sampai apartmentku dengan selamat. Keadaan sudah cukup tenang, mereka bertiga sepertinya kelelahan dan tidur meringkuk dikursi masing-masing. Tak ambil pusing, kutinggal saja mereka tidur disini, sedangkan aku tentu saja tidur di kasur kamarku yang empuk.

Kubuka pintu mobilku asal-asalan. Sebelum melangkah keluar, kupastikan meninggalkan kunci apartmentku yang lainnya agar besok pagi mereka bisa masuk tanpa harus menggangu tidurku.

 **GRAAAB**

Belum sempat aku keluar, sebuah tangan memegang tangan kananku, Sakura. Rupanya dia belum tidur.

"Ino-chan mau kemana? Aku ikut." tanyanya seperti anak kecil. Ya Tuhan. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Ka-kamu belum tidur?"

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa melihat pemandangan Sakura yang langka didepanku. Dia menggemaskan atau meng-gai-rah-kan? _Fuck_.

"Ayo, ikut aku. Tidur di rumah saja."

Untuk ukuran orang yang mabuk, sebenarnya dia cukup tenang, bukan lebih tepatnya pendiam. Jika biasanya Sakura seperti seorang _hyperactive_ akut, saat sedang mabuk dia menjadi seorang yang pendiam, lugu, dan tak banyak bicara. Cara berjalannya tidak seperti Lee atau Tenten yang sempoyongan, Sakura berjalan dengan kepala menunduk dan kedua tangannya meremas-remas kemeja yang dipakainya.

Kami akhirnya sampai di depan apartmentku. Aku harus membimbing Sakura agar masuk ke kamarnya dengan benar, dia tadi salah masuk ke kamar Tenten.

"Ini kamarmu yang benar, tidurlah."

Sakura diam saja tak menanggapi perkataanku barusan, malahan dia menggandeng tanganku. Dia menarik tanganku agar mengikutinya dikasur, duduk berdampingan. Seketika itu juga, aku menelan ludah.

"Sa-sakura..."

"Ino-chan, terimakasih buat semuanya ya." ucapnya dengan wajah yang menggemaskan.

"Ino-chan memberikanku tempat tinggal, membelikanku makanan, mengantar dan menjemputku sekolah, oh dan satu lagi, Ino-chan membiarkanku nonton tv. Aku menyayangimu Ino-chan."

Aku kaget mendengar tiga kata yang diucapkan Sakura diakhir kalimat panjangnya. Tangan kirinya berada di pipiku, mengelus lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Matanya memandangku sendu, tapi disana aku merasakan pancaran kebahagian dan ketulusan.

"Apa kamu sadar mengatakan menyayangiku?" tanyaku lirih.

"Tentu saja Ino-chan"

Entah setan atau iblis mana yang merasukiku. Perlahan-lahan kudekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya, kumiringkan kepalaku kekiri. Mata Sakura terpejam perlahan dengan ibu jari yang masih setia mengusap pipiku, dan mataku mulai terpejam. Kurasakan benda kenyal di bibirku, manis. Aku menyukainya, membuat jantungku berdetak sangat kencang, tapi aku menyukainya. Beberapa detik kami bertahan diposisi seperti itu, hanya menempelkan bibir masing-masing. Aku mulai berinisiatif, kubuka mulutku sedikit, membiarkan bagian bibir bawahnya berada diantaranya, begitupun dengan Sakura. Aku menggerakan bibirku perlahan dan Sakura mengimbangi gerakan bibirku, saling bertukar tempat dan posisi kepala. Tanganku yang tadi diam saja, sekarang berada di punggung Sakura, mengelusnya lembut dan penuh tekanan agar mendekatkan badannya kepadaku. Beberapa menit kami berciuman, bukan tapi menurutku hanya kecupan-kecupan manis yang menyenangkan. Aku menginginkan lebih dari ini.

 **PLUK**

Aku melepaskan ciuman kami, jika tak dihentikan aku takut besok akan terbangun dikamar Sakura dengan keadaan, _yaah you know what I mean._

"Sekarang tidurlah Sakura, sudah hampir pagi." kataku sambil membimbingnya berbaring di kasur.

 **CUUP**

Sakura menarik tanganku lalu mengecup pipi kiriku.

 _"Good night Ino-chan."_

Kubenarkan selimut Superman yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sebelum melangkah pergi, kukecup surai merah mudanya. Bau rambutnya membuat otakku berfikir macam-macam. _Damn!_ Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan, aku tak ingin membuat Sakura-ku, Ya Tuhan apa yang aku katakan! Maksudku Sakura-saja bangun. Aku langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju kamarku, dan meringkuk di kasur dengan selimut yang menutup keseluruh badanku.

Brengsek brengsek! Kenapa tak mau berhenti! Maksudku menjadi normal, dentuman jatungku masih cepat padahal sudah berada jauh dengan Sakura. Apalagi jika mengingat betapa kenyal dan manisnya bibir tipis itu saat berada dibibirku. Aku berguling-guling di kasur _kingsize_ ku dengan perasaan senang, bahagia, takut dan khawatir. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana besok aku menghadapinya? Bagaimana bila Sakura bertanya maksud ciuman ini? Ya Tuhan! Semoga besok segalanya berpihak kepadaku.

 **Ino POV End**

Gadis pirang itu berguling-guling dikasurnya dengan wajah tak tenang. Wajah cantik putih Ino masih memerah sejak keluar dari kamar Sakura. Tangannya mengusap-usap bibir miliknya sendiri dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan wajah bersemu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, semu diwajah Ino berganti raut wajah ketakutan sambil berkata 'Ino bodoh! Bagaimana besok kau menghadapinya?'

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **INO'S APARTMENT**

Matahari sudah turun dari peraduannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Kendaraan berjejalan di jalan raya dengan padatnya. Wajar saja, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 pagi, menjelang siang. Gadis manis berambut pink pendek baru bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Duduk dikasurnya dengan tangan yang memijit keningnya yang lebar, meringankan agar pusing dikepalanya segera hilang.

"Brengsek." umpat Sakura entah untuk siapa.

Sakura turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan sempoyongan. Tangan kirinya yang tak luka berpegangang di dinding agar tak sampai terjatuh. Berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas susu yang berada dikulkas. Agar efek minuman yang tadi malam diminumnya berkurang.

 **Sakura POV**

Pusing masih setia dikepalaku, tapi tidak sepusing saat bangung tidur pagi tadi. Sudah mulai berkurang setelah meminum susu putih milik Ino. Jika Ino tahu, pasti dia akan marah-marah kepadaku karena berani-beraninya meminum susunya. Dasar gadis pelit! Tapi ngomong-ngomong dimana dia? Dan Lee, Tenten? Rumah ini terasa sepi tak seperti biasanya. Kubuka satu persatu pintu kamar mereka bertiga, kosong, kemana mereka pergi? Bukankah Tenten bilang jadwal Ino dua minggu kedepan kosong?

 **TIIINGTONGTIINGTONG**

Bel apartmen berbunyi, mereka bertiga sudah pulang rupanya. Tunggu dulu, untuk apa mereka membunyikan bel? Bukankah mereka sudah tahu kode keamanan rumah ini? Berarti orang lain. Aku berlari menuju pintu depan, sebelum membuka pintu kebersihkan mata dan mulutku, memastikan agar tak ada kotoran disana. Kubuka pintu putih elegan itu dengan senyum untuk menyambut tamu yang datang. Mataku nyaris copot melihat seseorang yang ada di depanku saat ini. Seorang pria, bertubuh lebih tinggi dari pada aku, berkulit putih, berwajah tampan tapi imut, bermata hazel yang tenang, rambut merah darah, Sasori!

" _Oh God_ , Sasori! Kapan kamu datang?" ucapku histeris

Aku melompat kearahnya, meraih lehernya, memeluknya dengan erat.

" _Wow cupcake,_ sepertinya kamu sangat merindukanku." ucapnya lirih, membalas pelukanku.

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat merindukanmu Sasori!" aku berteriak riang sambil mengeratkan pelukanku dibadannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Menjijikan!" teriak seseorang dengan kencangnya kearah kami.

"I-ino, kemana saja kamu?" ucapku sambil melepas pelukan dengan Sasori.

Kulihat Ino membawa kantong pelastik yang dari simbolnya adalah tempat makan disekitar daerah sini. Wajahnya merah, menahan marah. Matanya menatap tajam kearahku, sagat tajam sampai aku tak berani melihatnya. Nafasnya pendek tak beraturan. Sepertinya dia sedang marah besar. Tapi karena apa mengerti.

"I-Ino, ke-kenalkan dia temanku. Sa-sasori."

Ino hanya diam saja tak menanggapi perkataanku barusan. Tetapi dia maju mendekat padaku dan Sasori.

"Tak perlu berkenalan, dia sudah tahu siapa diriku bodoh! Cih." ucap Ino kasar tepat di depanku.

Ino masuk ke rumah tanpa basa-basi, melewatiku dan Sasori begitu saja. Kenapa dia begitu marahnya kepadaku? Apa tadi malam saat mabuk aku berbuat salah kepadanya? Brengseek! Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku lupa segalanya saat mabuk. Nanti akan kucoba bertanya dengannya, dan meminta maaf tentu saja. Melihatnya marah seperti tadi membuatku merasa takut, dia benar-benar mengerikan saat sedang marah.

"Apa kita perlu bicara diluar saja?" kata Sasori menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

 **Sakura POV End**

Sakura dan Sasori berbincang-bincang dengan senangnya di ruang tengah yang minimais itu. Saling bercerita dan berbagi pengalaman satu sama lain. Melampiaskan kerinduan karena beberapa minggu tak jumpa. Tawa kerap sekali hadir diantara mereka, memberikan aura positif di apartment yang sedang beraura mencekam itu. Tanpa mempedulikan gadis berambut pirang dengan mata aquamarinenya yang sedang ngamuk dikamar seorang diri.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**BREAKOUT!**

 _ **Naruto Belongsto Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _Terimakasih untuk dukungannya._

 **INO'S APARTMENT**

Musik menggema dengan begitu kerasnya disalah satu ruang di apartment mewah ini. Nyanyian, tawa dan teriakan-teriakan saling bersautan mengiringinya. Tiga dari empat orang yang berada disini bersenang-senang, bernyanyi dengan audio rumahan yang bermerk ternama.

 _"... if I quit calling you my lover. Move on. You watch me bleed until I can't breathe. Shaking, falling onto my knees. And now that I'm without your kisses. I'll be needing stitches. Tripping over myself. Aching, begging you to come help ..."_

Tenten menyanyikan salah satu lagu favoritnya. Suaranya jauh dari kata bagus, tapi tak masalah selama cara jogetnya heboh dan menarik, seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. Lee dan Sakura duduk dibawah menonton Tenten bernyanyi dan memberikan semangat dengan ikut bernyanyi dengan gaya sangat amat berlebihan.

"Tenten aku mendukungmu! Semangat Tenten-chan!" teriak Lee seolah-olah melihat artis idolanya sedang konser.

"Tenten, aku menyayangimu! _I love you so much Tenten-chan!_ " teriak Sakura tak kalah hebohnya, dengan ekspresi terkagum-kagum.

 **Ino POV**

Brengsek! Tak tau diri! Gadis bodoh! Aku membencinya! Haaaaaah! Aku terpadaya oleh kepolosannya yang palsu malam itu. Aku menyesal sudah menciumnya! Dia menyanyangiku? _Bullshit!_ Dia akan mengatakan hal secamam itu kepada semua orang, anjing diberi make up pasti dia akan bilang 'aku menyayangimu'. Brengsek!

Aku benar-benar malas dan muak berhadapan dengannya. Terlebih lagi setelah aku melihat adegan drama korea di depan pintu apartmentku kemarin. 'Aku merindukanmu Sasori', pfftt tidak mutu! Dia gadis bodoh dengan IQ dibawah rata-rata, bagaimana bisa dia tetap membiarkan Sasori masuk dan ngobrol enaknya setelah melihatku marah seperti itu? Tapi sebenarnya Sakura sudah minta maaf saat Sasori pulang, dia bertanya kesalahan apa yang dibuat saat mabuk. Kau lupa! Kau membuatku menciummu! Mencium tepat dibibir! Tapi tentu saja hal itu tak akan kukatakan, tak perku ku jelaskan alasannya bukan? Sakura lupa tentang ciuman itu, dan aku bingung harus senang, kecewa, atau marah karenanya. Tapi yang jelas aku marah! Aku marah dan membencinya karena semua yang kurasakan sebulan terakhir ini.

 _"... Take me by the tongue. And I'll know you uh. Kiss me 'til you're drunk. And I'll show you. All the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I don't need to try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you..."_

Cih! Aku berdecak malas lagi melihat tiga orang bodoh didepanku menari seperti monyet liar. Sekarang giliran Lee dan Sakura yang bernyanyi. Suara mereka mengerikan hanya berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Apa mereka tak merasa capek? Sudah dari jam 2 siang sampai sekarang jam 5 sore mereka seperti itu. Sedangkan aku duduk disofa kesukaanku sambil bermain smartphone, _chatting_ dengan Naruto.

"Ayo, Lee gerakan badanmu!" teriak Sakura dengan kerasnya.

Apa matanya buta! Apa gerakan monyet Lee masih kurang? Bodoh!

"Bagus Lee. Aku menyayangimu!" teriak Sakura lagi sambil berpelukan dengan Lee

Dasar makhluk bodoh! Kemarin aku, lalu Sasori, Tenten, dan Lee! Mudah sekali dia bilang seperti itu kepada semua orang! Dan lagi kenapa harus berpelukan seperti itu! Dasar murahan! Gadis murahan tak tahu diri! Aku muak. Aku ingin berteriak, memakinya, oh tidak ingin kupatahkan tangan kirinya juga! Aku bangun dari sofa favoritku, dan masuk ke kamar dengan emosi tingkat dewa. Mengambil jaket kulit ini, dan kunci mobil. Berusaha tak melihat tiga makhluk bodoh tadi.

"Ino, mau kemana kamu?" tanya Lee kepadaku.

"Bertemu Naruto." jawabku singkat, tak mempedulikan mereka.

"Tiba-tiba sekali, perlu ditemani?" giliran Tenten bertanya kepadaku.

"Tidak usah." aku kembali menjawab singkat dan keluar dari apartmentku.

Samar-samar kudengar 'hati-hati dijalan Ino', aku kenal siapa yang mengatakannya. Gadis yang akhir-akhir ini penyebab kerusakan otak dan hatiku. Haaaah! Perasaan kesal masih saja kurasakan, aku berjalan ke parkiran mobil dengan langkah cepat dan lebar. Saat ini aku benar-benar muak jika berhadapan dengan Sakura lagi. Sumpah! Saat ini aku sedang membencinya.

 **Ino POV End**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **INO'S APARTMENT**

"Selamat makan"

Tiga orang di penghuni apartment ini makan dengan lahapnya di depan panggung tempat mereka beratraksi tadi. Makanan china yang dipesan tadi, cukup banyak untuk tiga orang yang memakannya.

 **SRRRRRTTT**

"Ayo dimakan Sakura! Ini enak sekali hmmmm" ucap Lee dengan menyruput mie-nya, tetesan-tetesan kuat mencripat kemana-mana, sampai ke muka Tenten.

"Lee! Makan yang benar-benar! Kau menjijikan sekali." marah Tenten sambil menyeka kuah mie diwajahnya.

Sakura tampat tak begitu nafsu makan, dia hanya bermain sumpit dan mengaduk-ngaduk mie kuahnya.

 **Sakura POV**

Ino pergi kemana? Kenapa dia belum juga datang? Apa dia sudah makan? Aku memasukan mie dan makanan yang lainnya untuk Ino di kulkas, nanti bisa dipanaskan lagi. Sudah jam 9 lebih 27 menit, kenapa dia keluar lama sekali? Bukankah rumah Naruto tidak terlalu jauh dari sini? Ya Tuhan, hujan malam ini cukup deras. Kamu dimana Ino? Cepatlah pulang.

Aku menunggu Ino datang diruang tengah sambil menonton tv. Setelah makan dan bermain playstation, Lee dan Tenten langsung pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk tidur. Mereka sebenarnya juga menyuruhku untuk tidur saja, sebab Ino pasti akan pulang tengah malam. _What?_ Apa dia punya kekasih diluar sana? Kenapa Tenten dan Lee tak pernah memberitahuku?

 **KLIK. CEKREEEK.**

Pintu terbuka, Ino pulang. Aku bergegas menghampirinya.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah pulang, hujan diluar deras sekali." kataku melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah. Walaupun dia cuma mandi saat siang tadi, Ino tetap terlihat cantik dan menarik.

"Dimana yang lainnya?" tanyanya _to the point._

Ino tak memandangku sama sekali, sepertinya dia masih marah karena yang kemarin.

"Mereka sudah tidur dari tadi. Kelelahan sepertinya." jawabku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ino duduk diruang tengah, menonton sebentar acara tv yang aku tonton.

"Kau? Belum tidur?"

Ahhhh. Kenapa kemarahannya tidak hilang-hilang?

"Aku menunggumu pulang. Kamu, sudah makan?"

Ino melihatku sesaat, alis matanya bertautan. Dia menggeleng kepalanya, pertanda dia belum makan.

"Ayo makan dulu. Akan kupanaskan mie dan yang lainnya. Kami tadi memesan makanan china."

Aku menarik tangan Ino agar mengikuti. Awalnya dia tak mau dan berusaha melepaskan tanganku, tapi setelah kupaksa akhirnya dia mengikuti. Kugandeng tangannya sampai ke dapur. Kupanaskan makanan untuk Ino yang tadi kusimpan dikulkas. Selagi menunggu makanannya siap, kubuatkan sekalian susu putih kesukaan Ino. Sebenarnya susah sekali mengerjakan hal ini dengan satu tangan kiri, menurutku Ino-pun juga merasakannya. Dia menawarkan ingin membantuku, tapi kutolak, kusuruh dia duduk dan menunggu saja.

"Tada! Ayo dimakan dulu Ino. Kamu pasti laparkan?"

Ino mulai memakan makanan yang aku hidangkan tadi. Tangan kanannya memegang sumpit merah dengan anggunnya. Aku masih berdiri, melihat dia makan entah kenapa aku merasa senang. Kekhawatiran yang kurasakan tadi sudah hilang. Oh. Ya Tuhan! Aku lupa mematikan televisi.

"Sakura! Mau kemana kamu?" tanya Ino setelah melihat gelagatku akan pergi.

"Mematikan televisi, aku lupa mematikannya tadi."

"Biarkan saja. Sini. Duduklah disini! Makanlah denganku." tawar Ino sambil menepuk kursi disampingnya. Aku cukup kaget juga Ino berkata seperti itu.

"Tidak. Aku sudah makan tadi. Habiskanlah Ino."

"Apa kau ingin membuatku marah lagi Sakura?" Ino mengeluarkan suara tingginya. Aku takut, aku ingin berdamai dengan Ino.

"Ti-tidak. Maksudku baiklah."

Aku gelagapan. Aku langsung mencari sendok di kabinet dapur atas.

"Hei Sakura! Buat apa kamu mencari sendok? Pakai ini."

Sifat memerintahnya muncul kembali.

"Ino, tangan kiriku tak bisa memakai sumpit dengan benar."

"Dasar, sudah cepat duduk saja disini! Letakan sendok itu lagi!" perintah Ino tak sabar.

Aku mengikuti perintah wanita yang empat tahun diatasku ini. Aku duduk manis disampingnya, menunggu perintah selanjutanya. Aku melihat paras Ino dari samping, dia benar-benar sempurna, wajah putih mulus tanpa cela, mata biru yang lebar, bulu matanya lentik dan indah, hidung ramping yang mancung, bibir merah tipis yang manis, aku menelan ludahku kesulitan saat mataku terpaku dibibir indah Ino. Otakku mulai memikirkan yang macam-macam _. Oh shit!_ Sadarlah Sakura!

Ino memutar-mutarkan mie disumpit yang dibawanya dengan rapi.

"Ayo buka mulutmu Sakura!"

"Eeeehhhhhhhh?"

Aku membuka mulutku lebar, membiarkan suapan Ino masuk kedalamnya. Dia tersenyum tipis saar melihatku melahap suapannya.

"Mau ini?" tawar Ino padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ino menyumpitkan sebuah _Jiaozi_ besar kepadaku. Ya Tuhan! Mulutku tak akan muat bila memakan semuanya langsung. Aku hanya menggigitnya sebagian, Ino tersenyum melihat kesusahanku memakan _dumpling_ nya. Ya Tuhan dan yang membuatku nyaris tersedak adalah, ketika dia memakan sisa _Jiaozi_ yang kugigit tadi. Ya Tuhan! Kami berbagi sumpit yang sama, kami memakan satu _Jiaozi_ yang sama berarti kami sudah 'terhubung'! Mimpi apa aku semalam? _My first crush_ , gadis yang kupuja 4 tahun ini melakukan hal romantis kepadaku! Pasti nanti malam aku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan ini. Aku berlebihan? Biar saja!

Ino terus menyuapiku dengan lembut. Tak ada obrolan diantara kami, hanya terdengar suara kunyahan makanan saja. Hampir 20 menit kami makan berdua, tak terasa makanan dimeja depan kami habis. Aku dan Ino membersihkan piring bersama, sebenarnya aku yang akan membersihkannya tapi Ino menuntut untuk membantuku. Jadilah kami membersihkan piring bersama-sama, saling bekerja sama, dan berdiri berdampingan. Jantungku berdetak kencang tak karuan, aku takut jika Ino sampai bisa mendengarnya. Dasar Sakura bodoh!

"Tidurlah, besok kau harus pergi belajar bukan?"

Ino berbicara lembut padaku. Benar-benar lembut. Tak seperti biasanya. Ini awal yang baik untuk kami.

"I-iiya, ka-kamu benar Ino. Ba-baiklah. _Nite_ ."

Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tahan melihat tatapan lembut mata biru Ino. Aku langsung lari ke kamarku, aku tak ingin Ino mendengar detak jantungku juga. Aku berbaring ditempat tidur, sambil memikirkan ulang kejadian-kejadian yang baru aku alami. Ya Tuhan, semoga besok keadaan akan terus seperti ini. Amin.

 **Sakura POV End**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **INO'S APARTMENT**

 _'Headline. Yamanaka Ino tertangkap paparazi sedang makan malam dengan seorang petenis pria pemenang medali emas Olympiade...'_

 _'Penampakan pertama pacar baru Yamanaka Ino. Mereka terlihat bersama makan malam di cafe...'_

 _'Setelah dikabarkan gonta-ganti kekasih, sekarang giliran Akasuna Sasori menjadi kekasih sang Yamanaka Ino...'_

Lee menggonta-ganti channel televisi melalui remotnya. Wajahnya menunjukan raut ketidaksukaan melihat berita-berita yang hari ini menjadi headline dibeberapa berita di televisi tersebut. Tenten yang berada disebelahnya juga sama, raut wajahnya menunjukan kekesalan setelah melihat berita di smartphone apelnya.

"Apa kemarin Ino ...?" tanya Lee menggantung entah pada siapa.

"Jaga mulutmu Lee!" perintah Tenten jengkel.

Lee akhirnya menyerah, memang semua berita ditelevisi pagi itu memberitakan makan malam Ino dan Sasori kemarin. Sakura yang keluar dari kamar melihat berita itu dengan seksama tanpa diketahui Lee dan Tenten. Ekspresinya kaget, dan ada kekecewaan dan kemarahan dari kedua manik hijaunya.

" _Morning!_ " sapa Ino aesaat keluar dari kamarnya.

Semua pasang mata diruangan itu melihatnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Ino yang awalnya bingung akhirnya mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ino, apa kamu ingin membuat pernyataan? Akan kuhubungi..."

"Tidak perlu Tenten." Ino langsung menyela ucapan Tenten.

"Jika tidak membuat pernyataan, akan membuat publik percaya bahwa berita itu benar Ino." jelas Tenten masuk akal.

Ino diam saja tak menjawab penjelasan Tenten. Berarti memang berita di televisi benar adanya.

 **Ino POV**

Aku tak tahu harus menjelaskan atau mengatakan apa sekarang. Berita ditelevisi memang benar, aku dan Sasori kemarin makan malam di cafe itu. Tenten memberikan beberapa saran kepadaku, tapi aku menolaknya, aku rasa berita itu akan menghilang cepat lambat. Aku melirik seseorang yang berada di sampingku, Sakura. Dia diam saja, tangannya terkepal, dengan mata yang menatap televisi tajam.

"Kemarin, kau bilang pergi ke Naruto bukan? Kenapa berbohong?" dia bertanya padaku tanpa melihatku sama sekali.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir aku berbohong?" tanyaku angkuh kepadanya.

"Iya. Lalu apa menurutmu?" Sakura berteriak kepadaku dengan tatapan yang tajam. Mata emeraldnya menunjukan sebuah kesakitan, kekecewaan. _What the fuck?_

"Kenapa kau marah? Apa kau pikir..." ahh aku baru sadar.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan merebut kekasihmu? Aku bersekingkuh dengan priamu? Aku akan mengambilnya darimu? Sadarlah nona! Dia bukan tipeku!" aku berteriak ke arahnya, meluapkan amarahku. Brengsek!

Tenten dan Lee hanya melihat pertengkaran kami dalam diam, mereka sama-sama tak berani mengintrupsi tindakanku dan Sakura.

"Apa kau gila? Dia bukan kekasihku! Jika kau menginginkannya ambil saja! Aku tak peduli! Kenapa harus berbohong? Kau benar-benar brengsek!" Sakura untuk pertama kali memakiku seperti ini, apa dia benar-benar menyukai Sasori. _Fuck!_

"Ka-kau! Siapa dirimu berani memakiku brengsek? Pergilah!" teriaku mengusirnya.

 _"You're totally bitch!"_

Sakura pergi. Hatiku hancur melihatnya seperti ini, bukan karena sakit hati akibat makiannya itu. Itu membuktikan bahwa dia sangat cemburu kepadaku, bahwa dia sangat mencintai Sasori. Mataku memanas, aku bergegas kembali ke kamarku, meninggalkan Lee dan Tenten diruang tengah. Air mataku tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja. Dadaku sesak menerima kenyataan ini.

 **Ino POV End**

Ino meringkuk dilantai kamarnya, memeluk lututnya yang ramping. Punggungnya bergetar hebat, naik turun seperti menahan sesuatu. Kepalanya menunduk, tangannya berada didepan mulut agar menahan suara yang sengaja disembunyikan. Air mata mengalir dari mata birunya yang indah. Ekspresi kesakitan benar-benar terpancar dari wajah cantik itu. Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar hancur sekarang. Ino tak pernah seperti ini walaupun dikhianati Hatake Kakashi dan kakaknya Deidara. Ino gadis yang kuat, dia tak akan menagis karena putus cinta. Berarti sudah jelas betapa sakit hatinya dia saat ini.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **NARU'S CAFE**

Akhir-akhir ini hujan deras memang melanda LA. Paginya sejuk, siang panas terik, dan malam hari hujan deras, seperti malam ini. Walaupun begitu tak menyurutkan beberapa orang untuk sekedar berkunjung ke cafe _cozy_ milik salah satu pesohor Hollywood itu. Naru's Cafe tetap ramai seperti biasanya, sampai-sampai ada beberapa orang yang harus putar mobilnya karena tidak mendapatkan tempat. Beruntung bagi Sakura yang sudah bisa mendapatkan tempat di cafe ini, di sofa ujung kanan, tempat biasanya Ino cs. duduk disitu.

Sakura tampak sendiri di tengah kerumunan manusia yang memenuhi cafe itu. Mata hijaunya sembab seperti habis menangis, hidungnya yang mancung menjadi merah, pandangannya kosong entah kemana, dandanannya juga berantakan, tak seperti Sakura yang biasanya. Sudah hampir 5 jam dia duduk sendiri disana, dari jam 5 sore usai jam kuliahnya berakhir. Laptop Supermannya dibiarkan terbuka, padahal dalam keadaan mati. Di mejanya terdapat lebih dari 5 gelas dan beberapa piring yang sudah tak menyisakan makanan lagi. Sakura meraih satu gelas didepannya, menenggaknya kemudian. Tiba-tiba, entah karena alasan apa Sakura menangis. Lagi.

Seorang gadis pirang panjang memasuki Naru's cafe. Penampilannya cukup menawan, hanya dengan memakai celana jeans pendek hitam dan sweater roundhand maroon dengan coat coklat panjang, dan tak lupa sneaker putih. Beberapa orang yang melihat kedatangannya berbisik-bisik, beberapa orang ada yang antusias ingin memanggilnya, tapi urung dilakukan. karena melihat sang gadis itu berwajah muram.

Mata hijau Sakura menangkap sosok yang datang itu. Sekilas dia sempat kaget melihat Ino datang, tapi hanya sebentar saja. Mata mereka bertemu, sama seperti pertemuan awal mereka di cafe ini.

"Sakura, ayo kita pulang." sambil memakaikan mantelnya kepada Sakura.

Ino mengajak Sakura pulang, dia ikut membantu Sakura memasukan laptop ke tempatnya. Dia sedikit menyerngitkan dahinya, ketika membuka tas laptop Sakura yang basah. Mata Ino menyiratkan kesedihan yang sama dengan Sakura. Ino membawakan tas laptop Sakura, dan mencoba memabantu Sakura berjalan dengan merangkulnya.

 **Sakura POV**

Aku kira aku akan tidur di cafe miliknya Naruto , ternyata tidak. Dia menemuiku, Ino membawaku pulang bersamanya tadi. Aku menyesal, sangat menyesal memakinya tadi pagi. Hatiku rontok melihat ekspresi kecewa dan sakit yang terpancar dari raut wajahnya. Sakura bodoh! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal buruk kepada gadismu!

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang tak ada obrolan diantara kami. Hanya terdengar suara nafas dan bunyi dari Porsche milik Ino. Setelah 30 menit kami sampai di apartment Ino, cukup lama dari biasanya, mungkin karena hujan sehingga Ino tak terlalu kencang mengendarai _supercarnya_. Tak ada yang memulai turun mobil, aku menunggu sampai Ino turun dulu. Ino melepas sabuk pengamannya, munkin dia akan turun dari mobil ini segera.

"Maaf soal tadi pagi dan kemarin. _But I swear_ , aku tidak berbohong soal pergi ke Naruto, dan aku tak pernah punya niatan merebut Sasori. Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di cafe. _Just it_ " ucap Ino lirih.

"Demi apapun, aku benar-benar tak ada rasa dengannya. Jangankan mencintai Sasori, kenal saja tidak. Kumohon percayalah kepadaku Sakura." tambahnya lagi.

Walaupun aku tak melihatnya, tapi aku percaya ketulusan dan penyesalan di setiap kata-katanya. Hatiku sedikit tersentil saat mendengar 'merebut Sasori'. Bukan itu yang kupermasalahkan bodoh!

"A-aku juga tak bermaksud memakimu tadi pagi, aku benar-benar menyesal. Dan tentu saja menganggapmu berbohong. Tapi demi Tuhan, aku tidak marah denganmu soal Sasori, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak. Aku menyayanginya sebagai kakakku." jelasku panjang lebar tanpa melihat kearahnya, aku terlalu gugup untuk melihatnya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kita sudah baikan bukan?" tanya Ino dengan senyum manisnya.

Aku berani melihatnya kali ini. Gurat kesedihan sudah hilang dimatanya.

"Tentu saja." jawabku membalas senyumnya. Dan kami berpelukan di dalam mobilnya.

 **Sakura POV End**

Sakura dan Ino turun dari mobil Ino dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir mereka. Kesedihan dan kesakita yang tadi sempat terpancar dari sorot mata mereka hilanglah sudah. Ino masih tetap bersedia membawakan tas laptop Sakura dengan senang hati. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan beberapa kali saling melemparkan godaan pada masing-masing.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**BREAKOUT!**

 **Naruto Belongs to Mashashi K.**

 **Thanks for Support. Yeaay!**

 **INO'S ROOM**

Matahari sudah turun dari peraduannya. Sinarnya cukup terik di pagi ini. Titik-titik embun di jendela bekas hujan tadi malam mulai menguap. Melihat jam berapa ini, orang-orang bergegas mulai bekerja atau melakukan aktivitas sibuknya seperti biasanya. Namun tidak dengan Ino, dia hanya berguling-guling dikasur _king size_ -nya dengan pipi yang merona.

" _Oh fuck_!" teriak Ino sambil menjambak rambut pirangnya.

 **INO POV**

Lagi. Aku menjadi _headline_ berita hari ini. Aku benar-benar heran. Kenapa berita cepat menyebar? Video, foto? Aku belum lihat yang versi videonya. Tapi apakah orang-orang disana tidak punya kegiatan sehingga mengabadikan moment itu? Kurang kerjaan sekali mereka!

Aku hanya berguling-guling seperti orang gila. Tapi tak masalah untukku. Aku lebih baik mendekam di balik dinding kamarku daripada harus keluar menghadapi tatapan aneh Lee dan Tenten. Aku benar-benar tak punya kata-kata untuk menjawab berbagai macam pertanyaan mereka tentang adegan drama di Naru's Cafe tadi malam. Aku juga tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa aku punya inisiatif melakukan drama telenovela tadi malam dengan Sakura? Bgaimana cara aku akan menghadapinya setelah adegan itu? _Oh Shit_!

 **TOKTOKTOKTOK**

" _I-ino, kamu di dalam_?"

 _Oh, shit!_ Sakura.

"Y-ya. Ada apa?" teriakku tanpa beranjak dari kasur dengan selimut hampir menutupi wajahku. Aku masih terlalu takut menghadapinya sekarang.

"Bo-bolehkan aku ma-masuk? A-aku ada perlu se-sebentar denganmu Ino." teriak Sakura gagap.

"Se-sebentar."

Kubuka laci putih dimeja samping kasurku, mengambil sebuah buku bacaan berat. Aku ganti posisi dudukku, dengan bersandar dikepala tempat tidurku. Kaki selonjoran yang terutupi selimut, membuka buku, raut wajah yang serius. Aku ingin Sakura melihatku sebagai wanita yang cerdas. Eh! Tunggu! Kenapa aku repot-repot melakukan ini? Entahlah.

"Masuklah." teriakku lebih elegan.

 **CEKLEEEK**

Sakura masuk ke kamarku. Inilah pertama kali gadis _bublegum_ penghuni depan kamarku masuk ke ruangan pribadiku. Aku tidak melihat seperti apa wajah Sakura sekarang, pandangan mataku masih setia kebuku tebal yang kupangku. Oh Sial! Kuatkan dirimu Ino!

"Kamu sedang membaca buku? Maafkan aku. Haruskan aku kembali nanti?" kata Sakura.

Hahaha. Sakura percaya. Aktingku pasti benar-benar bagus. Aku melihat kearahnya. Dia benar-benar gugup, menggaruk kepala, terus tangan. Pandangan matanya juga memutar-mutar, khas seseorang yang sedang _nervous_. Ada apa dengannya? Apa karena berita-berita yang lagi _booming_ itu?

"Aku tidak terlalu sibuk Sakura. Ada apa?" kataku sambil menutup bacaan propertiku berakting.

"Oh ya itu um ano Ino. Kemarin laptopku basah, sedangkan aku harus ada tugas..."

Perasaanku mulai tak enak.

"Bo-bolehkah aku pi-pinjam laptopmu se-sebentar?"

"TIDAK BOLEH!"

Aku mantap menjawabnya. Dilaptopkulah segala sesuatu yang menyankut pribadi aku simpan.

"A-apa? Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sakura tak percaya dengan jawabanku barusan.

Ah bodoh! Ada satu folder yang bernama Sakura dengan huruf _dicapslock_ yang berisi foto-foto gadis pink didepanku ini. Dari yang aku ambil diinternet, foto yang kami ambil saat di Naru's cafe, dan foto yang kuambil secara tida... bukan maksudku sedikit kusengaja. Mau ditaruh mana muka dan harga diriku jika Sakura melihatnya. _Hell No_!

"Pokoknya tidak boleh Sakura! Aku pinjamkan ke Lee atau Tenten." kataku sambil mengambil ponselku di meja.

"Aku sudah bertanya ke mereka Ino. Laptop Tenten sedang rusak, sedangkan punya Lee hanya berisi _games_ saja."

Sakura berlari kearahku. Duduk dikasurku. Eheeem! Tenanglah Ino!

"Kumohon Ino. _Please_. Kali ini saja. Aku benar-benar butuh. Kumohon."

Aku menatap mata hijau yang berkaca-kaca itu dengan seksama. Benar-benar indah ciptaan Tuhan didepanku ini.

"Oke. Baiklah."

Ke-kenapa aku bisa lu-luh? A-ada apa dengan matanya? Penyirhir!

Sakura senang bukan main. Sepertinya dia benar-benar membutuhkan laptopku sekarang. Kuambil laptop di meja samping kasurku. Aku ingat ada aplikasi kunci untuk membatasi ruang privasi. Setelah kupastikan Sakura tak akan bisa melihat isi laptopku, kuserahkan kepadanya.

"Kata sandinya Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Jika butuh _passwordnya_ datang lagi kesini. Ahh! Dan jangan membantah!"

Sakura keluar dari kamarku dengan bibir yang dimanyun-manyunkan. Aku hampir saja hilang kendali setelah melihatnya. bergaya imut seperti itu. Dasar!

Kulanjutkan acara berguling-gulingku di kasur yang nyaman ini. Ahh lebih baik aku nonton video tentang diriku dan Sakura tadi malam.

 **TOKTOKTOK**

" _Ino, kata sandinya?"_

"Masuklah Sakura."

Sakura datang lagi ke kamarku, meminta kata sandi untuk laptop yang dipinjamnya.

"Ayolah Ino, berikan saja sandinya. Daripada ribet seperti ini." kata Sakura

"TIDAK! Sudahlah. Lanjutkan belajarmu!"

Mana mungkin aku biarkan Sakura mengotak-atik laptopku. _Hell big no_!

Ya Tuhan! Kami benar-benar seperti sedang akting film saja. Ada sedikit cubitan tak terlihat diperutku saat melihat adeganku saat berjalan mengahampiri Sakura dengan wajah ... menyesal? _Oh God._

 **TOKTOKTOK**

"Ino, _password_ nya?"

Brengsek! Aku langsung menyembunyikan ponselku kebalik bantal.

"Sa-sakura, Aku belum menyuruhmu masuk!"

"Makanya berikan _password_ nya pada.."

"TIDAK!"

Aku tidak sebodoh itu memberika _password_ laptop yang penuh rahasia terdalamku.

"Dasar pelit, memangnya ..."

Sakura keluar kamar dengan mulut berkomat-kamit. Sedikit banyak, aku tahu apa yang diucap barusan. Dasar gadis aneh! Kenapa bisa aku menyukai gadis macam itu? Tak bisa dipercaya.

Aku melanjutkan kegiatanku menonton video telenovelaku dengan Sakura tadi _pause_ video tepat wajah berantakan Sakura sedang di _zoom out._ Maskaranya meluber, lipstik yang berantakan, mata sembab, dan pancaran kesedihan dimata emeraldnya yang begitu kentara. Berapa lama dia menangis? Apa dia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan? Sakit kecewa dan tersakiti? Uhhh. Hatiku terasa tertonjok saat memikirkan hal ini. Ada bagian hatiku yang sakit melihat kepedihan dari mata hijau itu.

 **TOKTOKTOK**

"Ino, _password_ nya!"

 **TOKTOKTOK**

"Ino, _password_ lagi"

 **TOKTOKTOK**

"Ino, lagi. Kata sandinya!"

 **TOKTOKTOK**

 **TOKTOKTOK**

 **TOKTOKTOK**

Brengsek! Jika Sakura seperti ini terus, bagaimana bisa aku menonton videonya sampai selesai.

"Demi Tuhan Sakura! Apa kamu bermain-main denganku haah? Ambil bukumu, belajar disini. Sekarang!"

"Tapi Ino?"

"Jangan membantah! Cepat lakukan!" teriakku jengkel ke Sakura. Salah dia sendiri bukan?

Kali ini Sakura datang ke kamarku dengan tidak mengetuk pintu kamarku. Dia membawa beberapa tumpuk buku tebal, alat tulis, oh dan kacamata berbingkai hitam di kepalanya.

"Dimana aku harus duduk Ino? Disini tak ada meja belajar." tanya Sakura dengan wajah lugu.

"Dilantai. Tentu saja disini Sakura. Ayo cepat!" kataku cepat sambil menepuk sisi kasur sebelahku.

Sakura langsung duduk disisi kasur yang aku tunjukan tadi, tepat disebelahku. Membuka beberapa buku tebal yang tadi dibawanya. _Oh God_ , melihat deretan huruf-huruf kecil dibuku milik Sakura membuat mataku sakit. Sisi yang jarang kutemukan pada Sakura, tampak sangat amat serius membaca deretan huruf yang hampir tak kasat mata itu, sambil sesekali mengetikan sesuatu diprogram .

"Ino. _Passwordnya_." ucap Sakura lirih sambil menepuk pahaku.

Sakura menoleh kearahku. Cantik! Sesaat pemandangan ini membuatku lupa _password_ laptop yang sudah kuhafal diluar kepala. Sakura tersenyum kepadaku dengan mata menyipit. Manis! Jantungku berhenti, aku tak lagi butuh udara untuk bernafas. Aku mencintai gadis didepanku.

"Ino?"

Ucapan Sakura menyadarkanku dari lamunan indah tentangnya. Aku berdeham keras untuk menetralisir desiran aneh didadaku, lalu kuketikan deretan sandi dikomputer jinjing ini.

Aku benar-benar tak ada kerjaan sekarang, jika aku melanjutkan kegatanku tadi menonton 'video' itu, Sakura bisa melihatnya. Gengsi! Aku hanya menyuri pandang gadis disampingku. Tak pernah kulihat Sakura seserius ini, apa dia benar-benar serius ingin jadi dokter?

"Sakura? Kenapa kamu ingin sekali jadi dokter?" tanyaku tiba-tiba ke Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyanku. Cantiknya! Ya Tuhan! Kenapa otakku jadi error seperti ini?

" _Done!_ Ino. Kamu punya film yang bagus? Nonton dong!" kata Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya. Uhh.

Aku membuka sebuah folder dengan nama 'Film' yang isinya adalah hanya film-film yang aku bintangi. Aku merekomendasikan beberapa film yang menurutku bagus, tapi tidak menurutnya. Terlalu banyak ciumanlah, adegan dewasanya mengganggulah, aktor prianya mesumlah. Seleranya aneh! Bukankah itu yang disukai penonton.

"Ya Tuhan Sakura! Ini sudah film yang terakhir, sebenarnya film apa yang menurutmu bagus haah! Apa yang tidak ada ciumannya? Dasar _nerd!_ " kataku jengkel ke Sakura.

"Aku tak masalah jika aktris lain yang ciuman atau _make out_ di film. Hanya saja jika kamu yang melakukannya aku tidak suka." jawab Sakura dengan mata yang fokus ke layar laptop.

"Haah? Kenapa?" aku heran, bukankah sama saja?

"Karena aku menyukaimu Ino! Itu saja harus dijelaskan. Dasar gapeka!"

A-apa? Kupingku bermasalah? Ya Tuhan! Sakura menyukaiku? Aku hanya diam melihatnya dengan segudang pertanyaan diotakku.

" _Oh God_. He-he-he. Ano Ino itu aduh apa ya..." ucap Sakura kebingungan. Lucu.

 **GUBRAAAK**

Sakura langsung berlari keluar kamarku dengan kekuatan maksimalnya, tanpa membawa buku-buku tugas kuliahnya. Hahaha. Kurasa Sakura malu sekali. Kurasa dia benar-benar menyukaiku. Hahahaha. Rasakan itu.

 **INO POV END**

Ino bergulung-gulung dikasurnya dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir manisnya. Rona merah dipipi Ino semakin merona setiap kali senyum tersungging dibibirnya. Maklum saja, begitulah kelakukan seorang wanita saat sedang jatuh cinta.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **RUANG TENGAH. INO'S APARTMENT**

"Ahh, itu dia Haruno Sakura!"

Sepertinya berdiam diri di perpustakaan sampai jam setengag delapan malam tak membuat Sakura merasa aman. Sesaat setelah dia keluar, Sakura langsung berlari ketika seseorang yang tak dikenalnya memangginya. Apalagi melihat penampilan orang-orang itu, mencolok dengan kamera atau recorder yang selalu dibawanya. Wartawan, paparazi.

Sakura tergopoh-gopoh membawa tas dan buku-buku dengan tangan yang masih diperban, apalagi harus berlari menghindar para pencari berita. Menghentikan taksi yang untung saja lewat dijalan ini.

 **SAKURA POV**

Tulang-tulang dikakiku serasa akan lepas dari tempatnya, tangan kiriku serasa kebas, sedangkan tangan kananku, jangan ditanya bagaimana nyerinya. Apa para paparazi itu tidak kasihan melihatku? Maksudku, mengejar seorang gadis manis dengan perban ditangan kanannya, apalagi dengan membawa tas dan beberapa buku. Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya.

"Aku pulang."

Aku langsung masuk dengan langkah kaki tergopoh-gopoh.

"Sakura, kamu sudah pulang." tanya Tenten yang langsung bangkit dari kursinya, dengan wajah kelegaan yang terlihat jelas diwajah orientalnya.

"Oh, i-itu tadi..."

"Dari mana saja kau ini? Haah? Mengapa baru pulang? Aku menunggumu hampir dua jam! Aku mencarimu ke tempat kau biasa berada!" teriak Ino jengkel.

Saat marah dia benar-benar menakutkan. Auranya gelap. Benar-benar gadis yang mendominasi. Dia menungguku? Mencariku? Benarkah? Apa dia merasa khawatir? Tanpa sadar senyum terpatri diwajahku.

"Kenapa tersenyum? Apa kau mengolokku hah?" senyum langsung hilang dari wajahku, berganti ekspresi ketakutan.

"Ma-mafkan aku Ino. Segerombolan wartawan mengejarku, aku takut. Aku bersembunyi saja di perpustakaan. Maafkan aku Ino." kataku gagap. Wajar saja! Dia melihatku seperti ingin memakanku!

"Mereka sudah tahu universitasmu?" tanya Lee prihatin kepadaku.

Lee menyuruhku duduk disebelahnya kanannya.

"Brengsek!" teriak Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Mereka benar-benar pengganggu!" sambung Tenten berapi-api.

Diperhatikan seperti ini, aku serasa punya orangtua lagi.

"Kenapa kamu tak menghubungiku tadi?" kata Ino pelan.

Ino duduk disebelah kananku, melihatku dengan pandangan kasihan? Yah. Seperti itu. Tapi tak masalah, berarti ada sedikit dihati Ino untukku. _Thanks God!_

"Bukankah kamu sudah punya nomorku?" sambungnya.

"Aku tidak punya ponsel Ino, laptopku juga rusak." jawabku dengan _innocent_.

"Ya Tuhan Sakura. Pinjam! Apa temanmu tak punya ponsel hah?" Ino menaikan sedikit nada bicaranya yang lembut tadi. Kembali ke Ino yang suka teriak-teriak seperti biasanya. Apa tidak sakit tenggorokannya huh?

"Ada. Ta-tapi aku tak ingin mereka tahu nomormu. Mereka akan mengganggumu."

Ino hanya terdiam mendengar jawabanku barusan. Aku tak ingin privasi Ino terganggu karena nomornya tersebar.

"Mandilah Sakura. Akan kumasakan makanan untuk makan malam." kata Tenten.

Aku bergegas kekamarku, dan segera mandi.

 **RUANG MAKAN. INO'S APARTMENT**

Sebenarnya apa yang dia kerjakan? Bukannya makan malah sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya. Ditambah lagi dengan senyum sendiri. Apa Ino punya gebetan baru? Sial! Siapa yang mau sama gadis yang suka teriak seperti dia? Tidak ada! Kecuali aku.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kenapa tidak makan?" kata Lee tiba-tiba.

Sepertinya dirumah ini hanya Lee dan Tenten yang baik denganku. Tak seperti gadis didepanku itu, sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya.

"Kesulitan memotong dagingnya?" kata Tenten menyambung.

Ino melirik sebentar kearahku, setelah meletakan ponselnya ke meja.

"Benarkah? Kemarikan piringmu?" pinta Ino. Bukan, lebih tepatnya perintah Ino.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sarkastik.

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa dia tidak peka! Aku ingin sekali melemparkan makan malamku ke arahnya.

" _You asked too much!"_

Ino langsung mengambil piringku tanpa menunggu jawabanku lagi. Dia benar-benar wanita diktator. Bengis dan tanpa ampun. Ino memotong kecil-kecil daging sapi makan malamku seperti biasanya.

 **DRRTTTT**

"Ini. Makanlah."

Ino mengembalikan piringku tadi. Dengan secepat kilat dia langsung mengambil ponselnya yang tadi sempat bergetar. Matanya kembali fokus ke layar ponsel dengan wajah berseri-seri. Brengsek! Sebenarnya dengan siapa Ino chatting? Apa dia akan terus-terusan bodoh dengan sinyal 'menyukaimu' tadi pagi? Ah! Jika iya, aku menyesal mengatakannya. Brengsek! Aku membencimu Ino!

Haah! Aku merindukan teriakan Ino saat dimeja makan! Apa aku harus melemparkan dagingku kekepalanya agar dia berteriak gitu? Konyol!

 **SAKURA POV END**

Suasana makan kali ini benar-benar kaku, tidak seperti biasanya. Entahlah apa penyebabnya. Tapi yang jelas Sakura tampak gelap sekali auranya, memandang tajam dengan mata membunuh ke arah depannya, Ino. Sakura hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan yang ada didepannya, memaninkan sendok dan garpu tanpa ada niatan untuk memakannya. Melihat Ino selalu terpaku pada ponselnya, membuat amarah Sakura diatas ubun-ubun. Bukannya buta, Lee dan Tenten menyadari hal itu, tapi mereka tidak ingin mengintrupsi pertengkaran pasangan dirumah ini.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Lampu ruang tengah apartment mewah ini memang sudah mati, tapi tak membuat tempat berkumpulnya penghuni flat ini gelap. Sakura duduk manis menonton televisi seorang diri. Matanya menatap fokus ke pertandingan tenis yang ditayangkan, terpancar kesenduan dari manik milik Sakura itu.

"Ini minumlah." kata seseorang ynag tiba-tiba saja sudah berada satu ruangan dengan Sakura.

"Wow! Kamu membuatkanku cokelat. Terimakasih Ino." kata Sakura langsung meminum cokelat panas buatan Ino.

"Kau merindukannya huh? Tenis?" ucap Ino yang masih berdiri bersandar tembok.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis, walaupun pencahayaan di ruang ini remang-remang , tak membuat Ino buta akan makna senyuman itu.

"Duduklah disini! Nonton bersamaku." kata Sakura sambil menepuk sofa disampingnya.

 **INO POV**

"Bukankah ini ponsel miliknya Tenten?" kataku sambil menunjuk ponsel putih diatas meja.

"Yah. Dia tadi menemaniku menonton televisi." matanya tetap saja fokus ke televisi.

"Oh!"

Ini pertama kalinya aku dan Sakura menonton televisi bersama, hanya berdua, dengan lampu yang remang-remang. Jangan berfikir macam-macam! Kami hanya duduk dan menonton pertandingan tenis. Tak ada adegan romantis seperti difilm-film kan biasa kumainkan.

Aneh! Aku pernah disituasi ini sebelumnya. Maksudku, menonton pertandingan tenis bersama Lee dan Tenten. Dan yang kurasakan saat itu adalah kebosanan yang merasuk ke sumsum tulangku. Namun berbeda dengn saat ini, aku merasa senang sekaligus sedih? Yah. Untuk saat ini kalian bisa menganggapku gila! Silahkan! Tapi memang itu yang aku rasakan, merasa senang karena aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura walaupun hanya seperti ini saja. Dan sedih melihatnya seperti ini, aku tahu dia sangat merindukan bermain tenis. Tapi, sepertinya itu sangat tidak mungkin."

"Ino. Soal yang tadi siang di kamarmu..." _Oh God!_ Aku belum siap obrolan yang itu.

"O-oke! _Got it! I mean_ , yah wajar saja jika seorang penggemar menyukai idolanya bukan?" hariku seperti sedikit tersentil saat mengucapkan hal itu.

"Benarkah? Apa menurutmu seperti itu?" Ya Tuhan, mata itu seakan ingin membunuhku!

"Ten-tentu saja! Apa lagi? Ha-ha-ha." Sial! Kenapa aku malah terdengar seperti Lee! Dimana _pridemu_ Ino?

Aku harus kembali kekamar berada disini terus tak baik untuk jantung dan otakku. Memang benar Sakura penyebab ketidakstabilan kesehatanku.

"Aku harus per-.."

"Jangan. Tetaplah disini." Jantungku seperti ingin melompat keluar, Sakura menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Tetaplah seperti ini..." Nafasku tercekat. Mataku tak bisa lepas dari manik emerald Sakura. A-apa yang akan dia la-lakukan haah! Ke-kenapa te-terus mendekatkan wajahnya! _Oh Shit_.

"Sekali ini saja. Aku menginginkanmu." ucap Sakura lirih. Saat itu pula mataku mulai terpejam. Merasa pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Benda kenyal yang aku tahu itu apa tidak hanya menempel dibibirku, ada gerakan-gerakan menggoda disetiap kecupannya. Membuatku tak bisa mengatur nafas dengan benar. Kubuka mulutku tidak lebar, memaksa udara luar masuk untuk supplai nafasku. Bukan udara yang kudapatkan malah ujung lidah Sakura yang bermain-main ke bibir dalamku. Kepalaku semakin pusing, menikmati segala perlakukan erotis Sakura kali ini. Kuuretkan pegangan tanganku yang ada dibahu kiri Sakura, malah membuat tubuhku menempel ketubuhnya.

Aku buat gerakan! Memasukan lidahku kedalam mulut Sakura. Membuarkan lidah kami bermain dan saling membelit disana. Saliva kami bercampuran. Basah. Aku menyukainya!

"Uuuuhhh" lenguhanku tak dapat kubendung saat Sakura menghisap lidahku. _Oh God!_ Dari mana dia belajar seperti itu?

Entah sejak kapan, kain atasan piyamaku sudah terbuka. Menampilkan tubuh bagian atasku yang hanya tertutup bra merah ini. Tangan Sakura memijit pelan perutku, bermain-main diarea pusar. Aku menggelinjang ketika dia melakukannya. Jari lentik Sakura menyelusuri punggungku, membuka pengait bra yang ada disana dengan sekali sentakan _. Damn!_ Pintar sekali dia!

Sakura mendorongku kebelakang, menindih tubuhku yang sudah lagi tak tertutup piyama. Sakura menurunkan ciumannya keleherku, menjilat dan menggigitnya pelan. Mataku semakin gelap kepalaku semakin pusing, apalagi ketika tangan dingin Sakura menangkup dadaku, memijat dan memilin ujung dengan gerak menggoda.

"Oohhhh, Sa-sakura."

Walaupun samar-samar kulihat wajah Sakura tersenyum karena mendengar lenguhanku barusan. Ahh Brengsek! Benar-benar memalukan! Sakura kembali mencium bibirku dengan lembut dan intens.

Aku ingin lebih! Kubuka jaket Sakura tanpa melepaskannya, hanya agar tubuhku dan tubuhnya menempel. Dan yang membuatku senang adalah, _oh man_ Sakura tidak memakai branya. Apa dia merencanakan hal ini sebelumnya? Dasar gadis mesum!

Kuremas pelan dada milik Sakura, memberikan kenikmatan yang tadi sempat diberikannya kepadaku.

"I-inooo" Sakura mendesah. _Hell Yeah!_

Tak kubiarkan Sakura melepaskan ciumannya. Kucium kembali bibir Sakura dengan kecupan-kecupan terbaikku. Jari-jariku memilin nipple Sakura yang sudah mulai mengeras. Sakura semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku, apalagi gerakan-gerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

 **KRIIIIIIINGKRIIIIIIING**

Kulepas ciuman bibirku, Sakura langsung bangun dan menjauh dari tubuhku yang sudah _topless_. Kulihat dari matanya menunjukan kekagetan yang luar biasa. Jantungku hampir melompat keluar saat mendengar dering telepon milik Tenten diatas meja. Brengseeekk!

 _Oh man!_ Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Melanjutkan kegiatan tadi? Memulainya kembali? Atau apa? Aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh sekarang. _Kill me now!_ Please.

Sakura yang sekarang sedang duduk melihatku dengan nafas beratnya. Matanya tak berkedip saat melihatku, bukan sepertinya melihat kearah da-da-ku? _Oh Fuck! Fuck!_

Aku segera menyambar bra dan piyama atasku yang berserakan dilantai, menutupi tubuh bagian atasku yang sudah telanjang. Dan berlari secepat kilat menuju kamarku. Menetralisir detak jantung yang kian menggila

 **INO POV END**

Sakura menutup kembali jaketnya yang tadi dibuka Ino. Matanya tidak fokus kembali kepertandingan yang disiarkan televisi di depannya. Diambilnya ponsel Tenten yang tadi sempat berdering dengan amat kerasnya, menggangu kegiatannya dengan Ino disofa maroon ini.

"Alarm? Brengsek." ucapnya lirih dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya yang sudah berubah bengkak.

"Mungkin lain kali."

" _Mungkin lain kali."_

Ucap Ino dan Sakura yang bersamaan, tanpa saling mengetahui satu sama lain. Dengan senyum diwajah mereka masing-masing. Mereka sama-sama menantikan kesempatan yang lainnya.

Sepertinya takdir mulai menyatukan mereka. Semoga saja.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**BREAKOUT!**

 **Naruto Belongs to Mashashi K.**

 **Thanks for Support. Yeaay!**

 **INO'S APARTMENT**

" _Morning_ "

Ino keluar dari kamarnya, menyapa beberapa orang yang sedang sibuk di ruang tengah.

"Pagi Ino." jawab Tenten yang melewati Ino.

"Susumu ada dimeja." sambung Tenten yang sedang membawa segelas kopi dipagi hari yang dingin.

"Selamat pagi Ino." sapa Lee sambil membalikan badannya disofa, seperti biasa, dia selalu menonton opera sabun favoritnya.

Pandangan Ino mengedar ke ruangan ini, entahlah, sepertinya dia mencari sosok gadis yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur tadi malam. Ino merasa lega, untuk sesaat tak perlu menghindari Sakura, sepertinya dia belum bangun.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka agar setidaknya bayangan-bayangan erotisme tadi malam bisa keluar segera dari otaknya.

 **CEKLEEK**.

"OH MY GOD!"

"YA TUHAN!"

Teriak Ino dan seseorang yang ada didalam kamar mandi bersamaan. Sakura sampai menjatuhkan sikat gigi yang dipegannya ke wastafel. Mereka berpandangan sebentar, entah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan sekarang. Mungkin sekilas kejadian disofa tadi malam. Ya pasti.

"Eheeeeem! Lain kali kunci pintunya Sakura." kata Ino pelan tanpa melihat ke arah orang yang diajak bicara. Lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi kembali.

 **SAKURA POV**

Sakura bodoh! Mengapa kau terlihat bodoh dihadapnya? Terkaget-kaget dengan mata melotot dan mulut penuh busa pasta gigi. _Its not cool, oh no but freak!_ Satu lagi kesalahan bodohku hari ini yang akan membuat Ino semakin menilai buruk tentang aku. _Oh no!_

Aku bergegas kekuar dari kamar mandi, setidaknya mempersilahkan Ino untuk masuk. Dia di ruang makan, duduk sendiri menikmati susunya. Ayo Sakura beranikan dirimu! Apa susahnya berkata beberapa kata saja. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan setiap melihat Ino. Ya Tuhan, bantu aku!

 _Holly shit!_ Belum sempat muutku mengeluarkan satu katapun, keburu Ino melihatku. Ya Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bertingkah seperti orang bodoh lagi, berdiri degan gestur tubuh yang konyol. Kucoba melihat ke wajahnya, oh brengsek! wajah Ino mengingatkanku pada desahannya tadi malam.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, aku langsung beranjak pergi. Aku belum bisa melihat wajah Ino sekarang, membuat otakku merasa tidak beres. Dan selanjutnya kudengar pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

 **TINGTONGTINGTONG**

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya." selaku saat melihat Lee beranjak dari so-fa itu.

Aku tersenyum ramah pada seorang bapak kurir pengantar barang, kuterima sebuah kotak yang entah apalah isinya atas nama Yamanaka Ino.

"Siapa Sakura?" tanya Tenten yang sedang duduk manja.

"Kurir, sepertinya Ino pesan sesuatu." kataku sambil mengoyang-goyangkan kotak hitam tadi.

"Tak biasanya." sambung Tenten meminum kembali kopinya.

Aku merasa penasaran. Apa yang sebenarnya dipesan Ino? Kulihat dengan seksama kardus hitam yang kubawa ini, membolak-balik sisinya siapa tahu ada suara dari dalam. Dikolom keterangan juga tidak disebutkan jenis barang apaa yang dipesan Ino, mungkin baju, mungkin saja.

"Kemarikan! Kau bisa merusaknya bodoh!"

Iblis telah kembali! Hore! Sial.

Ino merebut dengan kasar kotak yang kubawa.

"Jika sampai rusak, akan kubunuh kau!" ancamnya.

Dia memeriksa kotak hitam itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Memang apa isinya? Sampai-sampai melupakan moment tadi malam dengan cepat dan memanggilku 'bodoh'. Gadis tak berperasaan!

"Ino, syutingmu dengan Nagato mungkin akan dimajukan jadwalnya." kata Tenten tiba-tiba. Ahh mereka membicarakan pekerjaan yang tak kupahami.

Mulutnya kasar, attitudenya buruk, tapi kenapa aku begitu terpadaya dengan gadis ini? Apa mungkin karena parasnya? Ya mungkin saja.

"Ya. Nagato dan Mr. Smith sudah memberitahukannya padaku kemarin. Tapi belum tahu kapan. tepatnya." jawab Ino sekenanya.

Mataku bergerilya, mencuri pandang paras Ino dari samping. Otakku cukup bisa berfikir dengan jernih, aku tak ingin mendapat tatapan aneh baik dari Lee atau Tenten bahkan Ino saat aku kepergok melihat gadis berparas cantik disebelahku.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalo begitu. Oh ya, tadi malam aku ditelepon Mr. Sarutobi soal program reality shownya." sambung Tenten lagi.

Jantungku berdetak kencang, mengamati tiap lekuk wajah Ino yang tadi malam menjadi milikku sementara.OH YA TUHAN!

"Sarutobi yang mana? Junior atau Senior? Dasar mereka, takut sekali kalau aku mangkir."

Mataku memastikan lagi, noda asing di leher kiri Ino. Kecil, ruam, berjumlah dua _. Oh fuck! Its hickey!_ Apa Ino mengetahuinya? Semoga Tenten tidak menyadari cupang di leher Ino. Jika iya, aku pasti dibunuh Ino.

"Junior. Asuma. Dia hanya ingin..."

 _Oh No!_ Jangan Tenten! Berhenti melihat kearah leher Ino! Kumohon!

"...dia hanya ingin memastikan kalau...kau..."

 _Damn it!_ Bagaimana ini? Pasti Ino akan membunuhku. Brengsek!

"Ino? Apa kemarin kamu makan kacang? Alergimu sepertinya kambuh. Coba sini kulihat."

"Benarkah?"

Tenten meraih dagu Ino, dia ingin melihatnya lebih dekat. TIDAK!

 **GRAAAAB**

Kutangkup wajah kecil Ino dengan kedua tanganku. Melihatnya aquamarinenya lekat-lekat. Dia melotot? Kaget? Tentu saja! Siapapun pasti akan kaget jika diperlakukan seperti ini. _Oh man!_ Dia cantik! Ino manis! Ino menggoda! Berhenti Sakura! Kamu harus kuat!

"Ino, lihatlah aku. Aku pinjam laptopmu lagi. Sebentar. Tak akan lama. Sekarang. _Please_."

 **INO'S ROOM**

"AW! Berhenti Sakura! Dingin!" protes Ino.

"Sebentar Ino. Bersabarlah. Ini demi kebaikanmu juga."

Aku berusaha semelas mungkin dihadapannya. Aku tak ingin iblis yang merasuki Ino keluar disaat yang tak tepat ini. Aku ingin berkonsentrasi, menempelkan sendok dingin yang sudah kucelupkan ke segelas es batu dan air ke dua cupang Ino.

Kalian tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat kuberitahu soal cupang? Ya Tuhan! Ino berniat mencekikku dengan dua tangan kecilnya. Suara teriakannya seperti petir disiang bolong. Jika kamarnya tidak kedap suara, aku jamin tetangga Ino pasti akan mendengar omelannya tadi. Sedangkan aku? Jangan tanya! Hanya manggut-manggut dan mengucapkan banyak sekali permintaan maaf sampai Ino bosan sendiri mendengarnya.

"Bodoh! Lain kali berhati-hatilah! Buatlah ditempat yang tak terlihat!" cerca Ino.

Tunggu! Lain kali, apa maksudnya?

"H-hei! Ja-ngan berfikir macam-macam! Ma-maksudku lain kali dengan pa-car-mu? Ya Begitulah."

Aku hanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawabannya Ino. Sedikit merasa kecewa dengan jawabannya itu. Tapi yasudahlah.

Hanya suara dentingan gelas dan sendok yang masuk diindera pendengaranku. Diam. Dan tak ada obrolan diantara kami.

"Dimana? Maksudku, dimana kau belajar membuat yang seperti ini? Aku tak menyangka, kau gadis kecil yang cukup mesum. Ck!"

Ya Tuhan mulutnya itu! Jika dia tidak cantik sendok ini pasti sudah melayang ke mulut tajamnya.

"Tentu saja. Dari pengalaman." kataku menyombongkan diri.

Seketika itu juga Ino menoleh kearahku, memandangku dengan tatapan ingin mencekikiku seperti tadi.

"A-apa! Haah! Tak dapat dipercaya!"

Siap-siap dengan serbuan dari mulut tajamnya. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berekpresi seperti apa, takut melihatnya akan marah, atau tertawa karena tingkah Ino seperti orang kesurupan. Haha.

"Kau lakukan ini kepada semua pacarmu? Gampangan sekali kau ini! Kau penyihir kecil yang mesum! Kau! Aku yang keberapa? Hn?"

Kulihat cupang Ino belum juga hilang. Aku meletakan sendok kembali ke gelas yang penuh es batu. Wajah Ino semakin kesal saja, apa mungkin dia cemburu? Sepertinya... Tidak

"Sebentar kuhitung dulu. Satu, dua, tiga..."

"Stop Sakura!"

"...tujuh, delapan, sembilan..."

"Aku tak mendengarmu Sakura!" Ino menutupi kedua telingannya dengan telapak tangan.

"...tiga belas, empat belas, lima belas..."

"Lima belas? Kau brengsek sekali Nona!"

Ino berteriak lebih kencang lagi, katanya tidak mendengarku tapi bagaimana bisa mengerti ucapanku? Dasar penipu cantik! Rasanya cukup menyenangkan menipu Ino. Tempramen, emosi yang buruk, dan suaranya yang merusak telinga, aku menikmatinya, selain paras cantik sempurna Yamanaka Ino.

 **SAKURA POV END**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **LA HOSPITAL**

Bau obat-obatan menguar sepanjang koridor. Beberapa perawat dan dokter tampak sibuk dengan apa yang mereka kerjakan. Tapi tidak semuanya. Ada beberapa perawat, atau bahkan dokter tampak berbisik-bisik setelah melihat beberapa orang yang mereka temui di koridor. Mereka tidak segan berbalik atau berhenti sejenak untuk melihat pemandangan langka ini. Mungkin karena yang mereka lihat seorang Yamanaka Ino. Wajar saja.

Sakura yang berjalan didepan tampak gelisah. Sangat gelisah. Nafasnya tak beraturan, hingga membuat Lee yang ada disebelahnya bisa mendengar suara nafas Sakura yang kasar.

"Sakura, _are you oke_?" tanya Lee.

Tak ada jawaban. Sakura hanya berjalan dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Nafasnya semakin tak beraturan, seperti ada beban yang tak terlihat yang ada dikepala kecilnya.

"Sakura?"

"HAAAAAHH!"

Sakura kaget bukan main, padahal hanya sentuhan ringan Lee dibahu kanan matanya terpancarar ketakutan, entah karena apa. Ino dan Tenten yang berada dibelakang mereka sampai kaget juga dibuatnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Tenten khawatir ke Sakura.

"Bi-bisakah kita pulang saja? Maksudku, besok saja kita kesini." tanya Sakura yang sudah bersandar didinding koridor rumah sakit ini.

"Kenapa? Ada apa Sakura? Ceritakanlah pada kami." kata Tenten menenangkan gadis pink didepannya.

Sakura memandang satu-persatu orang didepannya, dari Lee, Tenten dan yang terakhir Ino. Dari matanya jelas sekali terpancar ketakutan yang sangat.

"A-aku takut." kata Sakura tebata-bata.

Ketiga orang yang didepannya menyerngirkan dahi tanda tak mengerti.

"Aku baca diartikel, fisioterapi untuk pertama kalinya akan sangat sakit. Memaksa tulang untuk rileks dan bergerak. A-aku belum siap untuk sakitnya."

"Ya Tuhan Sakura. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayakan saja kepada dokter." kata Tenten menenangkan.

"Apa yang dikatakan Tenten benar Sakura. Dokter Ortopedi yang terbaik ada disini, pasti yang mereka lakukan yang terbaik." sambung Lee memberi kekuatan kepada Sakura.

Nafas Sakura mulai agak teratur. Ketakutan yang tadi dirasakannya sedikit memudar, sedikit sekali. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. sakura melihat kembali kearah Lee dan Tenten, kemudian Ino.

" _Everything will be oke._ " kata Ino pelan berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

" _Trust me_." sambung Ino diakhiri dengan kedipan sebelah matanya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, berusaha tersenyum kuat ke tiga orang yang ada didepannya, tiga orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga.

 **INO POV**

Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bodoh! Itu pertanyaan retoris paling bodoh. Orang butapun paham jika dia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Tapi dia harus melakukan terapi ini segera, jika tidak malah akan membuat tangan dan lengannya tak bisa bergerak dengan normal lagi.

Ini sudah satu minggu sejak gypsum di tangannya dilepas. Dokter bilang harus segera melakukan fisioterapi agar sendi di sikunya tidak kaku. Sakura dengan wajah sangat ketakutan masuk ke ruang terapi bersama dokter dan beberapa perawat. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, kami tidak tahu dengan pasti. Aku, Tenten dan Lee menunggu dengan cemas diluar.

'AHHHH. OH GOD'

Aku kenal pasti suara teriakan itu. Lee langsung beranjak dari duduknya.

'SAKIT! PLEASE STOP IT! STOP IT!'

Mata Lee terlihat berkaca-kaca. Tenten mulai bangkit dari kursinya, mondar-mandir tak tenang.

"Ya Tuhan, semoga Sakura baik-baik saja." kata Tenten entah kepada siapa.

Teriakan-teriakan Sakura yang lain menggema di ruang sebelah. Bukan hanya Sakura yang menangis, disini Lee juga menangis dengan pilu.

'SUDAH HENTIKAN! KUMOHON!'

 _Fuck!_ Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan mereka kepada gadisku di dalam sana. Aku tak dapat lagi membendung rasa cemasku ini. Mendengar teriakan dan tangisannya membuatku merasakan nyeri yang sama. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Sakura, akan kutuntut rumah sakit ini! Menyeret dokter dan perawatnya ke penjara. Lihat saja!

Pintu terbuka. Entah kenapa aku tak melihat dokter dan para perawat yang menangani Sakura. Semuanya tak tampak, tembus pandang, dan mataku hanya tertuju pada gadis yang berbaring dikasur rawat. Aku menghampirinya dengan perasaan campur aduk antara sakit, sedih, cemas, menyesal, dan merasa bersalah. Ya. Merasa bersalah, aku yang membuatnya berada dalam kesulitan ini. Akulah penyebabnya.

" _Hei. Are you oke?"_ tanyaku pelan, pelan sekali.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dengan tangan kiri yang menutupi matanya. Air mata mengalir dari mata turun ke pipi Sakura. Aku sentuh lembut sepanjang lengan tangan kirinya dan berhenti tepat dijari-jari lentik Sakura.

"Apa itu sakit?"

"Sa-ngat." ucapnya sangat pelan.

Aku menggenggam jari-jarinya, berharap dia merasa sedikit lebih kuat. Kugerakan ibu jariku ditelapak tangannya yang dingin, memberikan sedikit kenyaman agar Sakura sedikit lebih tenang.

"Ingin berhenti?" kataku pelan sambil mendekatkan kepalaku ke arahnya.

"Tidak." jawab Sakura.

Mata itu sudah tak tertutupi tangan kirinya, aku bisa melihat sembabnya mata Sakura sekarang. Tampak jelas bekas aliran air mata yang sudah kering dipipi gadis pink ini. Untung saja dia tidak memakai eyeliner atau maskara seperti biasanya, jika iya, pasti akan meluber kemana-mana.

Kami berpandangan sesaat. Sakura mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tadi sempat tak beraturan. Tangan kirinya menggengam erat tanganku. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum mengembang dibibirku, sebuah senyum kelegaan melihatnya sudah mulai tenang.

" _Thats my girl!"_

 **CUP**

Kukecup tangan kiri Sakura yang kugenggam. Menyalurkan sebuah kekuatan untuknya agar kuat menjalani fisioterapi tiga hari lagi. Haha. Awalnya Sakura kaget dengan yang kulakukan sebelumnya, tapi kurasa dia menyukainya. _Just like me._

"Bisa berjalan?" kataku dengan senyum yang tak bisa hilang dari bibirku. _Oh God!_

Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Aku sangat capek habis teriak-teriak." jawab Sakura polos, ditambah dengan senyum jahil diwajah manisnya.

Dia benar-benar menggemaskan. Tak peduli bagaimana penampakan atau ekspresi Sakura sekarang, yang jelas aku menyukai gadis yang belum genap 20 tahun didepanku ini.

"Dokter, Sakura butuh kursi roda."

 **INO POV END**

Sebuah _Rover Supercharge_ hitam berhenti tepat di pintu keluar LA Hospital. Pengemudinya tidak turun, hanya membuka kaca samping mobilnya agar bisa berbicara dengan beberapa orang yang ada diluar. Tenten membukakan pintu penumpang, dengan beberapa orang perawat dan Ino yang membantu Sakura untuk naik ke mobil. Setelah semuanya naik, mobil melaju, meninggalkan rumah sakit yang beberapa hari kemudian akan mereka kunjungi. Lagi.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **INO'S APARTMENT**

Salah satu kehebatan Ino selain akting adalah memasak. Masakan yang dia buat cukup membuat Lee, Tenten, dan bahkan Sakura ketagihan. Hanya saja Ino terlalu malas untuk ke dapur, jadinya ya Tenten yang mengurus masalah dapur.

Ino memandang puas beberapa makanan yang dibuatnya. Salad dengan potongan ikan salmon, yougurt jeruk, dan segelas susu rendah lemak. Dari besarnya porsi yang ada disajian, jelas sekali bukan Ino yang akan memakannya.

 **TOKTOKTOK**

"Sakura. Aku masuk."

Ino langsung masuk ke kamar Sakura, padahal yang punya kamar belum mempersilahkannya masuk. Dan Sakura sudah cukup maklum dan paham dengan kelakukan gadis pirang itu.

"Makanlah dulu. Latihannya dilanjut nanti lagi Sakura." kata Ino meletakan nampan yang penuh makanan ke meja disamping kasur Sakura.

"Sebentar Ino. Nanggung. Kurang 8 gerakan lagi " kata Sakura dengan meringis merasakan nyeri ditangan kanannya.

 **SAKURA POV**

"Ini yang terakhir. AAAAAAAA" seru Ino sambil menyendokan makanan ke mulutku.

Ya! Benar! Ino menyuapiku! Ini seperti sebuah ' _dream come true_ '. Jika aku tidak merasakan nyeri ditangan kananku karena latihan ini, mungkin aku akan terus tersenyum seperti monyet. Hahaha. Satu hal yang aku syukuri dari patahnya tanganku adalah, aku bisa bersamanya, dia merawatku, dia peduli kepadaku. Terima kasih Tuhan.

"Bagaimana keadaan tanganmu Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil memberikan segelas susu kepadaku.

"Kurasa, sudah baikan Ino. Mau?"

Ino menggeleng ketika kutawarkan susu yang kuminum. Ino tampak membereskan perkakas makanku tadi. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan tergerai indah, sesekali jari-jari lentiknya menyisir surai emasnya itu. Cantik.

"Um Sakura, _I have something for ya_." kata Ino pelan.

Mata Ino tampak ragu-ragu saat mengatakan itu, tanpa sadar dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. _Oh girl stop it!_ Aku menelan ludah saat itu juga.

"Y-yaa. Apa itu Ino?"

"Ini! Aku membelinya kemarin malam. _Online_."

Refleks aku memeluk Ino dengan erat. Entah karena senang mendapatkan ponsel baru, atau karena aku merindukan moment kemarin malam? _Oh shit!_ Aku sepertinya ketularan si kakek genit Jiraya

"Kau membuatku se-sak Sakura. _Get off me!_ " Ino berusaha melepaskan pelukanku.

Aku melihatnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Merasa terharu dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan. Segala pikiran negatifku tentang Ino saat makan malam kemarin sudah lenyap. Dia sibuk dengan ponselnya karena membelikanku ponsel. Ino benar-benar peduli denganku.

"Terimakasih bany..."

"Jangan salah paham Sakura! Aku tidak memberikannya secara cuma-cuma."

 _Heck! What the hell?_ Apa maksudnya itu? Apa aku harus mengganti uangnya? Kurasa tidak. Ino tidak sematre itu. Kurasa dia punya maksud jahat dibalik ini semua. Ah. Aku menyesal menerima ponsel ini. Dasar gadis licik!

Kuseka dengan kasar mataku yang penuh air mata terharu. Melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri didepanku dengan pandangan yang menurutku sudah cukup mematikan. Lihat ekspresinya itu, penuh senyum licik yang begitu kentara. Kenapa aku bisa menyukai gadis macam itu? Takdir yang menyebalkan.

"Baiklah. Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucapku dengan intonasi datar, aku tidak lagi merasa antusias dengan ponsel berwarna _rosegold_ yang diberikan Ino tadi.

Ino menyeringai penuh kemenangan, tersenyum jahat seperti iblis yang telah berhasil menjerat gadis lemah tak berdaya seperti aku. Ino menyamankan dirinya, duduk disebelahku, dikasur.

"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin Sakura?" tanya Ino memastikan, menaikan alis sebelahnya.

Tentu saja tidak!

"Baiklah. Berjanjilah untuk tidak menanyakan yang satu ini." Haaah?

"Apa!"

Bibir itu berada dibibirku lagi. Otakku butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Ino memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, mempermudahkannya menyentuh miliku. Tangannya yang dingin berada ditengkukku, membuatku merinding dibuatnya. Gerakan bibirnya yang lembut membuat otakku dipenuhi fantasi-fantasi mengerikan. Manis. Wangi _Vanilla Lace_ dari tengkuk Ino menyerbu hidungku, membuat nafasku sesak menahan gairah ini.

Mataku terpejam, menikmati sentuhan kecilnya malam ini. Kecupannya semakin dalam, membuatku tanpa sadar mengimbangi gerakan bibir Ino. Tak ada lagi kecupan lembut, melainkan lumatan liar yang mengoda pertahananku untuk menyentuhnya lebih. Seperti malam itu.

Ino melepaskan pagutan ini. Nafasnya tersengal, begitu pula denganku. Mataku terbuka, melihat Ino yang masih terpejam mengatur ritme nafasnya. Kami begitu dekat, tidak sangat dekat. Aku dapat merasakan hangat nafas Ino yang menyentuh wajahku. Dahi kami masih saling menempel, gesekan hidung Ino di milikku membuatnya tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sama sepertiku, Ino menginginkan lebih.

"I-ino?

Jemariku bergerak pelan, menyentuh kulit pipi gadis yang beberapa tahun terakhir menjadi subyek dan obyek fantasiku. Menangkup pipi meronanya dengan tangan kiriku.

"Bisakah kamu mengulanginya? Aku masih belum mengerti apa maksudmu."

Ino membuka matanya setelah beberapa kata provokatif itu meluncur dari bibirku. Dan Demi Tuhan! Dari mata birunya terlihat jelas hasrat seperti yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Tentu saja."

 **SAKURA POV END**

Suara kecupan mereka berdua memenuhi ruangan yang sunyi senyap ini. Mengalun indah bagai melodi-melodi malam yang semakin membakar gairah dua sejoli disana. Ino mendominasi permainan ini, berbeda sekali dengannya kemarin malam. Tak dibiarkannya Sakura untuk memutus pagutan bibir mereka, walau hanya sesaat untuk sekedar mengambil jatah paru-parunya.

Tangan Sakura bergetar mencengkeram bagian depan kaos yang Ino kenakan. Dia terlihat kepayahan sekali mengimbangi gerakan bibir dan lidah Ino. Beberapa kali terdengar suara lenguhan Sakura saat lidah itu masuk kedalam mulutnya. Mambuat Ino terus mendekat dan semakin menempelkan badannya ke Sakura. Memeluknya erat, seakan takut moment ini akan berakhir segera.

"AW!" Sakura melepaskan ciumannya, berteriak kecil kesakitan.

"Ya Tuhan Sakura! Apa aku menyakitimu? Bagaimana tanganmu? Demi Tuhan, maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja. Maafkan aku."

Ino menyadari kesalahannya. Bercumbu dengan Sakura membuatnya sedikit bodoh dan hilang kendali, menyentuh bagian tubuh Sakura bekas fraktur. Ino melihat lekat-lekat tangan kanan Sakura tanpa berani menyentuhnya, memastikan tak ada luka yang diperbuatnya ditangan rapuh itu. Bukankah patah tulang yang Sakura alami adalah Closed Fracture? Yang artinya, tidak akan terlihat keadaan tulangnya jika tidak di rontgen. Dasar Ino!

"Menyentuhku tak akan bisa membunuhku Ino." kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

Ino mengadah melihat Sakura yang sedang tersenyum tipis. Tangan Sakura terangkat menghapus sisa saliva diujung bibir merah Ino.

Keduanya diam hanya saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Dipunyamu juga ada." terang Ino terkekeh sambil menunjuk ujung bibirnya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak kamu bersihkan?"

Ino menggeleng cepat dengan wajah _innocent_. Dan detik berikutnya, terdengar suara tawa yang renyah dari kedua gadis di ruangan ini. Tak biasanya bagi Ino tertawa dengan begitu lepas, dan tentu saja merupakan hal langka bagi Sakura melihat Ino tertawa seperti anak kecil.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**BREAKOUT!**

 _ **Naruto Belongsto Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _Terimakasih untuk dukungannya._

 **STUDIO SRTB TV**

Hiruk pikuk suara tepuk tangan menggema di studio salah satu perusahaan stasiun televisi terbesar milik Sarutobi. Semua pasang mata tertuju kepada sosok wanita blonde dengan gaun navy pendeknya. Cantik, anggun, dan berkelas. Yamanaka Ino.

"Baiklah Ino. Apakah orientasi kekasihmu sudah berubah? Maksudku, pemain tenis? Mengingat akhir-akhir ini kamu sering sekali terlihat _"hang out"_ dengan beberapa pemain tenis." tanya pembawa acara dengan senyum menggodanya.

Mulanya Ino tersenyum manis menanggapi pertanyaan menjebak dari _host_ wanita berambut cepak itu. Dia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan acara semacam ini, mengupas kehidupan pribadinya.

"Haha. Tidak. Saat ini aku sedang _free_ , sedang tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Aku hanya mencoba berteman dengan mereka saja." jawab Ino dengan senyum manis yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

" _Are you sure? How about the pinky girl?_ " diikuti sebuah kerlingan mata si pembawa acara.

Ino diam sebentar, tampak berfikir jawaban apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Ino?"

"Kami memang dekat, sangat dekat, tapi tidak ada hubungan _special_ yang seperti itu _. Just friend_." jawab Ino yang tampak ragu, entah apa si pembawa acara menyadarinya.

Tanpa disadari, ada seorang gadis ditengah keramaian memandang ke arah panggung dengan pandangan tajam dan tangan mengepal.

 **Ino POV**

 _Honestly_ , aku membenci acara _talk show_ semacam ini. Mengupas dan menggali kehidupan pribadiku dan membagikannya kepada orang lain. Itu menjijikan! Jika kalian berfikir aku bermuka dua karena bilang membenci tapi selalu tersenyum di panggung itu, terserah saja! Aku tak peduli! Aku hanya bersikap profesional, mereka membayarku dan aku harus bekerja dengan baik dan maksimal bukan?

Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apa mereka membicarakanku? Semoga Kakashi dan Deidara tidak berbicara macam-macam.

"Oh lihat! Kekasihmu datang sayang."

Deidara melambaikan tangan gemulainya kepadaku. Uhh menjijikan. Walaupun dia salah satu sutradara kelas atas tapi aku tak bangga sebagai adiknya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyaku _to the point_ , tentu saja pada Deidara dan pacar ter-sa-yang-nya. Cih!

"Kami hanya menemani kekasihmu sayang, bukankah kau tak mau jika dia diambil orang lain?" timpal si brengsek Kakashi.

"Tolong hentikan omong kosong ini Kakashi. Aku masih _single!_ "

Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia terlihat marah sekali? Bukankah dia sudah menstruasi diawal bulan?

"Lagipula, tak pernah sedikitpun aku berfikir mau jadi pacarmya."

A-apa! Apa maksudnya itu? Brengsek! Gadis brengsek! Tak tahu diri! Menciumku, berusaha tidur denganku dan dia bekata seperti itu? Dimana otaknya?

"Hei kau gadis tak tahu diri! Sombong sekali kau ini! Aku juga tak sudi punya kekasih dengan _attitude_ buruk sepertimu!"

Ekspresi apa macam itu? Brengsek! Seharusnya dia minta maaf kepadaku, atau paling tidak menunjukan sebuah penyesalannya. Bukan ekspresi angkuh seperti itu.

" _Talk to my hand!_ " jawabnya dengan mengangkat telapak tangannya ke wajahku. _Oh Shit!_

"K-kau..!

"Oh ya Tuhan, sudahi pertengkaran pasangan ini. Lebih baik kita makan saja ya..." sela kakakku.

Dia gadis angkuh dengan otak minimalis dikepalanya. Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai gadis macam itu? Aku menyesal telah menciumnya. Menjijikan!

"Tenten, duduk sebelahku! Aku tak sudi bersebelahan dengan iblis kecil itu!"

Kutatap tajam Tenten saat dia memutar bola matanya bosan. Ada apa dengan orang-orang disini? Kenapa mereka begitu menyebalkan!

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **A ITALIAN RESTAURANT**

Lihat gayanya yang sok itu! Ingin sekali aku melempar asbak kaca ini ke mukanya. Sok-sokan makan steak begitu tangan kanannya sembuh! Banyak gaya sekali dia!

"Sakura sayang, kudengar kau seorang calon dokter?" tanya Deidara yang ada disebelahnya.

"Calon dokter yang akan membunuh pasiennya."

"Ino! Kau..!"

Apa? Dia berniat membunuhku dengan tatapan anak anjingnya? Coba saja kalau bisa!

"Wow keren sekali kau nona manis! Tak sia-sia aku dan Ino berpisah jika yang kami dapatkan lebih _'worth it'_. Hahahaha."

Kuberikan _deathglear_ terbaikku untuk Kakashi! Terlebih lagi untuk Lee dan Tenten yang seenaknya sendiri tertawa dengan begitu keras. Bagaimana bisa dia menganggap ini sebuah lelucon? Dimana otaknya? Dia berselingkuh dengan kakakku sendiri. Brengsek! Untung aku tidak memakai hati saat berhubungan dengannya. Hanya saja, seperti _'my pride was hurting'._

"A-apa? Tunggu! Kalian pernah berhubungan? Pacaran maksudku?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Jaga mulutmu Nona!"

"Santailah Ino sayang. Ya! Kakashi dan Ino dulu pernah pacaran, tapi hanya sebentar." kata Deidara menjelaskan. Brengsek!

"Dan sekarang Kakashi pacaran denganmu? Kakaknya Ino?"

Deidara mengangguk. Tidak! Semua yang ada disini mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Sakura.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Ya Tuhan! Malang sekali nasibmu Ino."

"Tutup mulutmu brengsek!"

Dan diikuti tawa dari Lee, Tenten, Deidara, dan Kakashi. Dan sekarang, harga diriku hancur kembali. _Fuck!_ Mungkin setelah ini aku akan menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh si brengsek Kakashi.

Pelayanan datang dengan beberapa hidangan yang kami pesan di troli yang mereka bawa. Meletakan ke meja piring-piring dengan berbagai hidangan menggugah selera. Kubayangkan steak yang kupesan ini seperti gadis berambut pink sebelah sana, akan kupotong-potong tanpa ampun dan menguyahnya sampai hancur. Rasakan itu!

Lho kok...? Kenapa pakai tangan kiri? Bukankah katanya tangan kanannya sudah lebih baikkan? Apa tangan kanannya sakit lagi?

"Kemarikan piringmu!"

Kurebut piring Sakura melewati Lee yang sedang makan. Walaupun aku sibuk memotong daging milik Sakura, tapi aku tahu banyak pasang mata yang melihatku saat ini. Ahh! Aku tak peduli!

"Oh sayang, lihat Ino! _So sweet_ sekali dia."

Pasti sekarang Deidara dan Kakashi melihatku dengan mata berbinar sambil berpegangan tangan. Wew. _So disgusting!_ Kenapa ayah punya anak seperti dia?

"Ino selalu melakukan itu Deidara-chan."

Kutendang kaki Lee yang duduk disebelahku. Terdengar dia merintih kesakitan. Lalu apa peduliku?

"Woww! Hebat! Kau kekasih yang mengagumkan Ino!" teriak Deidara dengan gaya lebaynya.

"Hentikanlah pikiran konyol kalian! Aku hanya tidak ingin membayar lebih karena dia menghancurkan piringnya." jawabku sekenanya

"Ini. Makanlah."

Kukembalilan piring milik Sakura tanpa melihatnya. Dan kudengar suara sebuah ucapan terima kasih yang sangat lirih dari orang yang kutahu siapa.

 **Ino POV End**

Sakura duduk ditempatnya kembali di mobil ini, selalu disebelah kanan Ino di kursi belakang. Setelah Tenten yang penuh pengertian berhasil menempati kursi depan disebelah Lee terlebih dahulu. Dan sepertinya Ino juga sudah tidak merasa keberatan duduk bersebelahan dengan Sakura. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang memang tak ada obrolan diantara mereka, hanya teriakan-teriakan seperti biasa Lee dan Tenten soal lagu yang mereka putar. Mereka tidak sedang perang dingin, tapi hanya berusaha saling mengerti perasaan masing-masing saja.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **AT CAR ON THE ROAD**

Salju akhir tahun mulai turun memenuhi jalanan LA. Membuat sebagaian rute jalan sedikit macet, apalagi ditambah libur sekolah dan perayaan Tahun Baru yang beberapa hari lagi.

 **Sakura POV**

Bukannya aku tidak bersyukur dijemput Lee, betapa tidak tahu dirinya aku sudah dijemput masih saja protes ini itu. Hanya saja aku terlanjur terbiasa dijemput oleh Ino dan menghabiskaan sore dan malamku bersama gadis itu. Tetapi kata Lee tadi, Ino sedang sibuk, meeting untuk film barunya. Ya sudahlah.

Aku sudah gila! Tersenyum seperti monyet hanya karena menatap salah satu kontak dengan nama _full capslock_ di ponselku, YAMANAKA INO. Aku belum tanya alasannya, tapi mengingat harga dirinya yang luar biasa tinggi alasannya paling masih berhubungan dengan itu. Aku jamin itu!

Aku merindukannya, wanita bermulut tajam itu. Apa Ino sudah pulang? Apa mungkin kuhubungi saja? Ahh pasti dia akan besar kepala! Tidak! Buat apa kuhubungi?

 _To_ _ **YAMANAKA INO**_ _: Ino. Apa kamu sudah pulang? Kata Lee, tadi siang kamu sedang meeting._

He-ei! A-aku hanya bersikap baik saja. Ti-tidak lebih.

 **BEEPBEEPBEEP**

Ya Tuhan! Dia membalasnya. Cepat sekali.

 _From_ _ **YAMANAKA INO**_ _: Aku sudah dirumah. Maaf tak bisa menjemputmu Sakura._

Ino minta maaf? Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia sedang sakit? Apa ada masalah dengan pekerjaannya? Apa aku perlu bertanya? Kurasa tidak. Cara lain saja!

 _To_ _ **YAMANAKA INO**_ _: Oh. Its alright Ino. Um. Boleh aku pinjam laptopmu lagi Ino? Aku ada tugas, tapi punyaku rusak lagi._

 _From_ _ **YAMANAKA INO**_ _: Tentu saja. Datanglah ke kamarku._

Saat aku membaca pesan Ino yang terakhir, seketika itu juga darah yang seharusnya mengalir ke otakku berhenti.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **INO'S ROOM. INO'S APARTMENT**

Sebenarnya dari tadi aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku, hanya saja kesempatan ini terlalu disayangkan untuk dilewatkan, saat Ino sedang dalam _'angel mode'_ nya. Jarang-jarang bukan? _Thanks God!_

Ino membiarkanku membuka-buka folder dilaptopnya dan aku boleh bertanya tentang apapun itu. Bukankah itu sebuah keajaiban? Maksudku, dibanding dengan dia yang begitu pelitnya meminjamkanku laptop tempo hari. Saat kutanya dimana sandinya, Ino hanya menjawab seperti _'berkas-berkas pekerjaanku sudah kupindah di flashdisk, kau tak akan bisa menjualnya ke penggemar atau wartawan'_. _Bullshit!_ Aku berani bertaruh filenya itu bukan berisi pekerjaan, melainkan berisi foto dan video tak senonohnya dengan mantan-mantan pacarnya dulu. Dasar mesum!

"Wow! Cantik! Siapa dia Ino?" tanyaku saat melihat sebuah foto anak kecil berambut pirang dengan memakai kostum beruang.

Setelah kulihat-lihat sepertinya ada yang aneh. Aku cukup familiar dengan wajah anak kecil dilaptop Ino. Wajahnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang kukenal. Kulit pucat, rambut pirang, mata biru, seperti milik Ino. What! A-apa! Tunggu dulu! A-apa anak ini...?

"Inojin. Dia anakku. Dan dia laki-laki Sakura."

Ini salah! Maksudku, dia tak pernah mengatakan apapun soal punya anak. Dan ditelivisi tidak pernah diberitakan soal hal itu. Apa maksudnya ini? Siapa ayahnya? Kakashi? Yang benar saja!

"Sebenarnya Inojin anak kakakku, Yamanaka Inohara. Karena kecelakaan pesawat 2 tahun yang lalu, kakakku dan istrinya meninggal, jadi Inojin tinggal bersama Ayahku. Sekarang aku dan Deidaralah orangtua untuknya. Yabegitulah."

Oh sial! Aku tak bermaksud membuat Ino mengingat kejadian buruk itu. Ahh! Bodoh sekali kau Sakura! Walaupun Ino tetap tenang sambil menggeser _touchpad_ laptop, mataku tidak buta melihat kesedihan dimata biru itu.

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud mengingatkanmu Ino." kataku penuh sesal.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

Ino tersenyum kepadaku. Tangannya terangkat mencubit hidungku pelan.

"Bertanya bukan suatu kejahatan Sakura."

Dan aku _melted_ dibuatnya. _Damn!_

Aku berusaha keras untuk tetap sadar dan mengendalikan pergumulan hati yang tiba-tiba saja ada karena perbuatannya barusan. Berusaha tetap merasa biasa saja dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi susah!

"Di-dimana mereka tinggal? Inojin dan Ayahmu?" tanyaku gagap.

"Forks, Washington. Tempatnya masih hijau tidak penuh polusi seperti disini. Hutan hujan tropis Hoh, Kalaloch Beach, Cape Flattery, dan air terjun Sol Duc Falls. Dan satu lagi, hu-jan-nya."

Dan aku hanya beroh ria mendengar penjelasan antusiasisme Ino barusan. Sepertinya menyenangkan. Wajar saja. Aku belum pernah kesana.

"Mau kesana? Forks?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

Apa dia penyihir? Kenapa bisa tahu isi pikiranku? Apa mungkin benang merahku dan Ino sudah terhubung? Ya Tuhan, semoga saja.

"A-apa? Benarkah? Mau! Aku mau! Kapan Ino?" jawabku _excited_.

Ino tersenyum. Cantiknya!

"Besok. Ambil penerbangan pagi sekali, kita bisa disana dua hari. Bagaimana?"

 _Oh my god!_

"Besok?"

Aku langsung turun dari ranjang milik Ino dengan tergesa-gesa, tanpa mempedulikan omelan kasar Ino karena aku menginjak laptopnya. Haha.

"Sakura! Mau kemana kau? Benar-benar tak sopan!"

"Oh maaf Ino, aku harus kembali kekamar. Berkemas, memilih baju yang akan kubawa besok."

Dan selanjutnya aku hanya mendengar dengusan 'dasar bocah' dari bibir merah Ino.

 **Sakura POV End**

Belum sempat Sakura keluar dari kamar gadis itu, Ino memanggilnya kembali. Membuat Sakura terpaksa berhenti sebentar dan melihat gadis yang sedang duduk diranjangnya.

"Ada apa Ino? Aku harus cepat!"

"Nanti malam temani aku keluar, beli hadiah untuk Inojin."

Dan sudah dipastikan Sakura tersenyum lebar mengiyakan permintaan sang gadis. Kesempatan lainnya. Lumayan.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **PUSAT PERBELANJAAN MELROSE AV.**

Salju sudah turun sejak tadi. Udara malam yang dinginnya masuk ketulang, tidak serta merta membuat jalanan kompleks pertokoan utama di LA ini sepi pejalan kaki. Mengingat juga mendekati Tahun baru, ditambah lagi liburan musim dingin untuk anak sekolahan. Mereka tetap berbelanja atas sekedar berjalan-jalan seperti biasa saat salju tak turun, hanya saja kali ini harus memakai mantel tebal agar tetap menjaga kehangatan tubuh.

"Ino? Apa kamu yakin berjalan-jalan disini? Bagaimana jika orang-orang sampai melihatmu? Kita?"

Ino memutar mata bosan mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang sudah ribuan kali didengarnya. Sakura terlalu khawatir kalau paparazi memotret mereka dan pasti akan menjadi _headline_ untuk majalah atau berita besok pagi.

"Bagaimana jika mereka membuat berita yang tidak-tidak? Seperti kita sedang berkencan mungkin?" tanya Sakura dengan takut-takut, melirik sekilah Ino yang disebelah kirinya.

 **Ino POV**

Apa topi _trapper_ coklat yang kupakai ini kurang menjuntai sampai ke bawah? Apa mantel yang kukenakan ini tidak menutupi bagaian leherku? Apa syal yang kugunakan tidak menutupi separuh wajahku? Apa penampilanku sekarang masih mencolok sebagai Yamanaka Ino? Tidak.

Kurasa mata emerald Sakura yang kurang beres. Sebelum memutuskan kesini aku sudah berkaca puluhan kali, merubah penampilanku agar tidak seperti Yamanaka Ino. Dan ini berhasil! Sejauh kami berjalan tak ada yang mengenaliku, bahkan kami. Ya. Aku juga menyuruhnya memakai _scraft_ untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dan topi _bobble_ untuk menutupi surai merah mudanya itu.

Apa mungkin karena Sakura tidak ingin berkencan denganku? Apa aku terlalu buruk untuknya? Apa mungkin dia sudah punya pacar? Apa Sakura sebegitunya tak ingin berkencan denganku?

"Apa kau sebegitunya tak ingin berkencan denganku?"

Ahhh bodoh! Kenapa harus kutanyakan? Harusnya cukup diucapkan dihati saja. Brengsek!

"Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang kemarin kau katakan Ino. Tidak lebih."

Apa maksudnya? Aku tak pernah mengatakan hal konyol semacam itu! Aku seret Sakura untuk lebih kepinggir, aku tidak ingin sampai diketahui orang hanya karena berdebat di tengah jalan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau bermain-main denganku hah?"

"Kau lupa? Baiklah akan kuingatkan. Kau bilang saat ditelevisi kemarin, kita memang dekat, kita sangat dekat, tapi tak ada hubungan istimewa seperti itu. Hanya teman."

Dia gadis terbodoh yang kukenal. Benar-benar tak tahu terimakasih. Aku berbicara seperti itu karena ingin melindunginya dari serbuan wartawan, bukannya berterima kasih malah berbicara seolah aku wanita brengsek yang mencampakannya. Eh tunggu! Apa dia senang dengan ucapanku saat itu? Apa dia benar-benar tak ingin berkencan denganku? Brengsek!

"Apa kau senang tak berkencan denganku? Brengsek!"

Kulemparkan beberapa kantong belanjaan yang kubawa ke arahnya. Sakura benar-benar kaget dengan perbuatanku barusan. Salah sendiri tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya dengan benar.

"Bawa sendiri! Bukankah lebih banyak punyamu ketimbang milikku?"

"Tapi Ino, aku juga bawa untuk Inojin." protes Sakura.

"Apa peduliku Nona! Hidup memang tak mudah! Biasakanlah!"

"Ah! Dan jangan berbicara padaku! Aku tak ingin orang-orang mengenaliku karena kau terlalu banyak bicara." sambungku dengan kasar.

Aku berjalan terlebih dulu, meninggalkannya dengan kantong belanjaan yang pasti akan membuatnya repot. Aku tak peduli dengannya! Semua karena kesalahannya sendiri. Biar dia belajar menghargai orang lain dan menjaga mulut kecilnya itu.

Ahh! Lihat! Sakura berhasil menyusulku dengan langkah kaki tergopoh-gopoh dan kerepotan sendiri karena kantong belanjaan. Dan aku tak ada niatan untuk membantunya. Buat apa? Lebih baik beli susu hangat saja.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **SAKURA'S ROOM. INO'S APARTMENT**

Aku kesini bukan karena ingin mengambil belanjaanku yang tadi dibawa Sakura ke kamarnya. Tapi melainkan ingin melihat keadaannya saat ini. Aku sedikit menyesal menyuruhnya membawakan belanjaan kami. Membuat tangan kanan Sakura yang belum sembuh betul harus tertumpah kopi panas yang kami beli tadi. Sejujurnya, aku ingin tetawa keras saat kopi tertumpah ditangannya, hanya saja melihatnya meringis kesakitan membuatku jadi tak tega. Tapi sumpah, benar-benar lucu! Sungguh!

Kusambar handuk kecil yang digunakan Sakura untuk membersihkan tangannya.

"Lihat ini hasil perbuatanmu? Kau pasti senang sekali bukan!"

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum mendengar celotehan Sakura. Aku berusaha selembut mungkin membersihkan tangan rapuh Sakura.

"Salah kau sendiri Sakura. Kenapa tak bisa menjaga mulutmu dengan benar? Kau berkata seolah berkencan denganku adalah mimpi terburukmu." kataku tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"Bukankah kau yang mencampakanku Ino? Kau yang bilang begitu ditelevisi. Hanya teman? Cih!"

Ya Tuhan dia gadis terbodoh yang kutemui. Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Aku melatakan handuk kecil tadi ke dalam baskom yang berisi air hangat. Menatap Sakura dengan pandangan penuh keseriusan. Pikiran negatifnya tentang aku harus dihentikan!

"Kenapa tidak tanya dulu? Kau bilang takut dengan wartawan. Kau bilang tak aman dan nyaman saat di kampus. Kau bilang tidak suka hubunganmu diumbar-umbar."

Mata hijau Sakura menunjukan keterkejutan.

"Aku melakukankannya untukmu. Kenapa kamu tak paham Nona?"

Sakura terdiam. Dia menunduk. Apa masih belum sadar hn?

"Oh. Berarti kita tidak berteman?" tanyanya _innocent_.

Dasar bodoh! Kenapa tidak paham-paham?

"TIDAK! Mana ada orang yang sering berciuman bibir dengan temannya? Dan lagi hampir tidur disofa! Jelas sekali bukan kategori teman Sakura." kataku dengan jengkel.

"Lalu apa Ino? Kita berciuman tapi juga bukan pasangan. Ya Tuhan! Sebenarnya kita ini apa?"

 _Oh my god!_ Aku juga lupa dengan kenyataan yang satu itu. Tak ada hubungan semacam itu antara aku dan Sakura. Tapi aku menyukainya! Sungguh!

"Ini membingungkan Ino!" teriak Sakura frustasi, menjambak rambut merah mudanya. _Dont do that!_

"Mungkin karena sudah nyaman satu sama lain."

"Nyaman? Itu bukan kata yang tepat untuk kita saat ini Ino."

Ahhh benar juga! Bukan hanya nyaman yang kurasakan selama ini, tetapi...

"Lalu apa? Suka? Sayang? Cinta?" tanyaku _to the point._

Katakan 'ya'! Katakan 'ya' Sakura! Kumohon.

"Entahlah. Aku perlu memastikannya."

 _Oh fuck!_ Apanya yang perlu dia pastikan? Sudah jelas dia ada rasaku untukku! Membalas setiap ciumanku dan dia masih ingin memastikannya? Brengsek!

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri Ino?"

"Aku belum tahu pasti."

Hatiku berteriak kencang saat mengatakannya. Tapi tak masalah, ada harga diri yang perlu kujaga.

Sakura hanya menjawab 'oh saja'. Sebenarnya permainan macam apa yang sedang dia mainkan? Aku ada _feeling_ kalau dia juga menyukaiku, bahkan Jiraya dan Sasori saja mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. Tapi kenapa dia begitu keras kepala! Apa yang dipikirkannya? Brengsek!

"Jika ini terasa sulit untukmu, aku bisa membantumu." sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas diotakku.

Sakura menaikan alis sebelah, tanda bertanya.

"Jangan terbebani oleh rasa yang kau rasakan padaku. Apapun itu namanya, kita tetap seperti ini. Tetap melakukan hal-hal yang pernah kita lakukan, dan melakukan hal-hal yang belum kita lakukan. Apapun. Bagaimana?" jawabku mantap. Dan aku tidak akan menyesal dengan perkataanku saat ini.

"Apa maksud 'apapun' Ino?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Sakura! Kau tahu betul apa maksudnya."

"Kurasa tidak ada batasan, seperti ciuman saja mungkin."

 _Of fuck!_ Bersabarlah Ino, batasan untuk dilanggar. Hanya perlu waktu yang tepat saja.

"Ya. Terserah kau saja Sakura."

Aku bangkit dari kasur Sakura. Memberikan Sakura ' _me time_ ' nya.

"Baiklah, pikirkanlah baik-baik. Temui aku dikamar jika sudah memutuskannya."

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Sakura dengan perasaan campur aduk. Kesepakatan macam apa ini? Aku bukan ingin membantu Sakura, melainkan membantu diriku sendiri. Aku terlalu takut jika Sakura berfikir menjaga jarak denganku. Aku sudah terbiasa dan ternyamankan olehnya. Aku membutuhkannya! Aku menginginkannya! Aku harus melakukan kontak fisik apapun itu dengannya setiap hari. Ahh! Aku tak menyangka aku bisa selicik ini.

"Ino!"

Kulepas ganggang pintu yang senpat kupegang tadi, membalikan badan dan melihat sosok gadis yang beberapa minggu terakhir masuk terlalu jauh ke hatiku. Duduk bersila ditengah kasurnya. Manis.

"Untuk apa jauh-jauh ke kamarmu, jika aku bisa memutuskannya disini."

"Kemarilah" ucap Sakura dengan kedua tangan terbuka, gestur menunggu pelukan.

Aku menghampiri Sakura dengan senyum yang terus mengembang dibibirku. Mungkin saat ini aku terlihat seperti orang gila dengan senyum bodohnya. Biarpun ini hanya sebuah kesepakatan konyol, tapi rasanya tetap membuatku senang bukan main. Ya Tuhan! Aku gila!

 **Ino POV End**

Saling menyesapi manis dibibir masing-masing, membuat mereka lupa segala hal. Saliva yang mengalir diujung bibir mereka seolah bukan halangan untuk merasakan kenikmatan bercumbu. Gerakan menuntut dari bibir dan lidah Sakura didalam mulut Ino, membuat Ino yang sudah berusaha tenang lepas kendali. Tangannya bergerak tanpa arah menggrayangi seluruh bagian tubuh gadis yang berada diatasnya. Dan berhenti tepat di dua benda yang membuat lenguhan Sakura mengalun semakin indah.

"I-inoh, ba-tasannya."

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**BREAKOUT!**

 _ **Naruto Belongsto Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _Terimakasih untuk dukungannya._

Jika biasanya Ino harus memarahi Lee karena keleletannya, sekarang tidak lagi. Sepanjang perjalanan dari flatnya sampai ke bandara, mereka bertiga terus saja ngedumel karena Ino yang biasa bangun pagi, untuk hari yang penting ini malah kesiangan parah. Jam berangkat yang harusnya pukul setengah 7 harus molor sampai 3 jam lamanya. Ahh! Wajar saja jika Lee, Tenten, dan Sakura terus mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan.

 **Sakura POV**

Untung saja dia punya pesawat pribadi! Tinggal menghungi pilot dan lainnya untuk atur ulang jadwalnya. Coba kalau tidak! Bisa dipastikan kami tak jadi liburan ke Forks karena tertinggal pesawat tentu saja. Apalagi ini tanggal 31 Desember! Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa penuhnya penerbangan hari ini. Wajar saja jika aku, Lee dan Tenten terus saja ngedumel sepanjang perjalanan. Saat kami sudah siap dan tinggal berangkat, Ino malah masih saja ' _sleeping beauty_ ' tanpa mendengar teriakan dan ketukan pintu kamarnya yang luar biasa keras. Ada apa dengan telinganya itu?

"Kalian berlebihan!"

Ino yang baru saja dari kamar mandi langsung berkata seperti itu. Dasar! Bukannya minta maaf malah mengolok kami.

"Kau yang berlebihan Ino! Tidur seperti orang mati!" teriak Tenten jengkel. Bagus Tenten!

Ino hanya mendengus mendengar celoteh Tenten yang ada di bangku samping.

"Kurasa telinga Ino sudah mulai tak berfungsi Tenten-chan. Terlalu sering mendengar teriakannya sendiri paling." Lee yang duduk dibelakang Tenten ikut menyumbang cercaan.

Woww! Kurasa ucapan Lee menohok hati Ino. Aku lihat raut wajah Ino berubah semakin merah. Menahan marah mungkin.

"Apa lihat-lihat! Jaga perangaimu Nona!" Ino melototitku.

Seharusnya Ino marah kepada Lee dan Tenten karena mengoloknya, bukan kepadaku. Aku hanya diam dan tersenyum sedikit saja. Apa salahnya? Seolah semua yang terjadi kepadanya karena kesalahanku.

"Memang ini salahmu! Memelukku erat sekali saat tidur. Membuatku sesak nafas, tak bisa membuatku tidur dengan tenang." kata Ino yang sudah duduk disebelahku.

Di-dia ber-berlebihan! Oke aku memang terus memeluknya saat tidur, tapi tidak erat hanya biasa saja. Lagipula, pasti Ino menikmati pelukanku, jika tidak pasti dia sudah protes sejak awal.

"Kenapa menyalahkanku Ino? Kau menyukainya bukan? Kau berkata seolah tidak menikmatinya. Pembohong."

Ya Tuhan! Sumpah demi apapun! Kulihat seberkas rona merah dipipi Ino. Apa dia malu? Merona? Aku tak menyangka gadis dengan _pride_ yang tingginya melebihi Eiffel bisa merona hanya karena ucapanku barusan. Apa dia benar-benar menyukaiku? Semoga saja.

"A-apa maksudmu? Percaya diri sekali kau Nona! Haah!"

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah malu-malu Ino. Mata yang menatapku tajam, bibir merah yang manyun, ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti anak-anak. Haha. Aku tak menyangka seorang wanita yang berumur 23 tahun bisa melakukan hal yang menggemaskan seperti itu.

Kugenggam tangan kanan Ino, menautkan jari-jariku kesela-sela miliknya. Hangat. Itulah kesan pertama saat tangan kami bersentuhan. Kami hanya diam dalam berpandangan, tak ada satu katapun keluar dari mulut kami. Hanya seulas senyum tulusku untuk wanitaku.

"Ino, jangan disini."

Kutangkup wajah kecilnya dengan tangan kananku yang sudah mulai sembuh. Mengintrupsi ketika wajah Ino sudah beberapa centi diwajahku. Tak perlu kujelaskan secara gamblang apa yang akan dia lakukan. Kalian pasti sudah paham maksudku. Benar bukan?

"Memang kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah sepakat semalam?"

Ahh brengsek! Kesepakatan bodoh itu lagi. Sampai kapan dia akan terus menganggap ini sebagai kesepakatan? Konyol! Kenapa aku mau saja menerima ide gila milik Ino? Brengsek!

"Aku masih belum terbiasa Ino. Maafkan aku."

Ya aku memang belum terbiasa dengan manis bibirnya. Aku perlu latihan yang banyak agar bisa mengendalikan diriku dan tanganku agar tidak kemana-mana saat menciumnya. Dia bagaikan candu, nikmatnya tak akan membuatku merasa terpuaskan. Membuatku ketagihan.

"Terserah sajalah. Aku ingin tidur!" kata Ino melepas genggaman tangan kami.

Dan sekali lagi dia marah kepadaku. Ya Tuhan!

Sudah hampir 30 menit Ino diam dan berpura-pura tak melihatku yang berada disebelahnya. Matanya menerawang jauh kejendela di samping kirinya. Apa dia sebegitu marahnya kepadaku? Oh sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak ingin liburan pertamaku dengannya berakhir kacau seperti ini. Apa harus pakai cara itu? Seperti yang ada difilm-film. Mungkin saja berhasil.

"Ino, temui aku dibelakang." kataku lirih ke Ino.

Aku beranjak pergi ke toilet pesawat ini begitu mengatakannya.

"Mau kemana Sakura?" tanya Tenten yang sedang nonton tv.

"Ahh aku mau ke toilet Tenten."

"Oh" jawab Tenten singkat. Untunglah.

Aku langsung bergegas pergi karena tak ingin mendapat pertanyaan yang nantinya akan menyulitkannku _. Oh Shit!_ Ini tidak terlihat seperti toilet pesawat yang biasanya kugunakan, malah terlihat seperti kamar mandi di hotel bintang lima. Benar-benar mengagumkan, mewah. Bodoh! Wajar saja, jika mengingat pesawat ini milik _superstar_ sekelas Yamanaka Ino.

Sudah hampir lima menit aku seperti orang gila, mondar-mandir tak jelas di toilet ini. Ini lebih menyeramkan dari ujian kedokteranku, tangan dingin, nafasku tak beraturan, detak jantung yang tidak normal. Sial! Aku _nervous!_ Dimana dia? Apa dia tak akan datang? Kejamnya! Jika sampai menolak untuk datang, mau ditaruh mana mukaku? Ahh brengsek!

 **TOKTOK**

"Sakura. Kau di dalam?" suara Ino lirih.

Ahh! Dia datang. Bagaimana ini? Ya Tuhan! Bantu aku! _Omfg! What should I do? Be brave_ Sakura! Kau menginginkannya bukan?

Kutarik Ino masuk begitu pintu toilet kubuka. Ini harus cepat!

"Awww! Ada apa denganmu Nona? Kau bertingkah seperti orang gila!"

Dia cerewet. Terlalu banyak bicara. Mulutnya tajam. Tapi aku suka.

Kudorong cepat tubuh langsing Ino ke dinding, Dia sedikit meringis kesakitan karena perbuatanku barusan. Segera kurapatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya. Sebelum sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar lagi, kutempelkan bibirku dibibir Ino. Kusesapi rasa manis dibibirnya yang lembut, bergantian bawah dan atas. Rasa cokelat vanilla lipstick Ino membuat lidahku termanjakan, menjilati seluruh bagian bibirnya tanpa terlewatkan. Mengajaknya lidahnya bermain bersama dengan milikku.

"Nggggghh. I-inoh ku-kumohon. Ba-tasan-nya."

Jangan tanya itu lenguhan siapa! Ya itu aku! Aku yang memulai ini, harusnya aku yang membuat Ino mendesah, bukannya malah aku. Bodoh! Tanpa kusadari, Ino berhasil membuka beberapa kancing kemeja denimku dan menelusupkan tangannya didadaku. Menyentuhnya sangat lembut. Membuat kepalaku pusing menerima hujaman kenikmatan dari perbuatannya.

Ino baru melepaskan dadaku saat tanganku menyingkirkannya. Dia sedikit protes, namun tertahan karena ciuman ini. Oh sial! Kenapa bau Ino begitu manis? Apa dia memang beli parfum seperti ini untuk menaikan libido partner sexnya? _Holly shit_. Tanpa sadar ciumanku turun ke leher jenjang Ino, dimana semua wangi manis ini berasal.

Aku tersenyum bangga begitu Ino mendesahkan namaku. Tangannya mencengkeram erat kemeja denimku bagian belakang.

"Ba-tasannya Sak-sakurah!"

"Bukankah aku hanya menciummu Ino?" jawabku disela-sela menikmati wangi lehernya.

Dari kata-katanya Ino memang menolak, tapi tidak ada tindakan Ino untuk menghentikanku. Sepertinya dia menikmatinya. _Oh yeah!_

"Kau ti-dak cumah men-ciumku Saku-rah. Ta-tapi menjilat, meng-gi... Nggggghh."

Dan suara desahan Ino semakin kencang saat jempol kiriku memijat lembut dadanya yang masih tertutupi jumpsuit hijau. Semakin merapakatkan tubuh kecilnya dibadanku, hingga tak ada jarak yang tersisa diantara kami.

 **TOKTOKTOTKTOKTOKTOK**

" _Kalian berdua! Berhentilah! Kembali ke kursi kalian segera. Pesawat akan landing!"_

Aku dan Ino hanya saling bertatapan dan saling melemparkan senyum tawa setelah mendengar omelan Tenten.

 **Sakura POV End**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **YAMANAKA'S HOUSE. FORKS**

Walaupun temperatur udara masih terlalu dingin, namun tidak membuat halaman belakang di salah rumah yang termasuk sederhana menjadi sepi. Beberapa anggota keluarga berkumpul di meja makan yang letaknya memang disengaja dekat halaman belakang dan yang lainnya bermain-main dengan salju.

"Kekasihmu sudah sangat akrab dengan Inojin. Itu bagus." kata seorang bapak-bapak dengan kacamata bening yang bertengger dihidungnya.

Ino yang diajak bicara hanya diam saja, matanya tetap fokus dengan pemandangan di depannya. Melihat Lee, Tenten, Deidara, Kakashi, Sakura dan Inojin sedang berlomba membuat boneka salju yang besar.

 **Ino Pov**

Aku bingung harus merespon dengan jawaban apa pernyataan Ayah barusan. Jika kubilang 'dia bukan kekasihku' aku tak sampai hati mengatakannya. Jika mengiyakannya, Aku dan Sakura tidak dalam hubungan yang seperti itu. _Fuck!_ Kadang diam bisa menghindari masalah.

"Aku dengar dari Lee kalian sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bagaimana dia bisa begitu nyaman dengan tempramenmu yang buruk Ino-chan? Haha."

Brengsek! Lee tak pernah bisa menjaga mulutnya dengan benar.

"Ayah! Jangan mengoloku terus. Kami tidak seperti itu. Aku dekat dengan Sakura berawal dari kesalahan."

Yah. Memang seperti itu bukan? Diawali dari Lee menabrak Sakura, dan sampai dengan kesepakatan konyol ini.

"Lalu kenapa sayang? Hubungan Ayah dan Ibumu juga diawali karena kesalahan, dan kami berhasil. Kakashi dan Deidara juga, tapi mereka terlihat bahagia bukan?"

Ayah benar. Walaupun mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang tak punya otak dan gila, tapi mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Kadang aku iri. Hei! Bukan karena masalah Kakashi, aku sudah tak ada rasa sama sekali dengannya! Aku hanya iri karena mereka bisa mengekspresikan rasa sayang mereka dimanapun dan kapanpun, walau terkadang hal itu sedikit ' _annoying_ '.

"Sesuatu yang berawal dari kesalahan tidak seburuk itu sayang. Bergantung cara kita menjalaninya." pesan Ayah bijak.

Aku hanya diam saja, tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Mama!"

Inojin dengan jaket tebal birunya dan topi _trapper_ yang berbentuk kepala beruang berlari memelukku. Menggemaskan!

"Hei sayang! Siapa yang menang?"

"Inojin dong mama! Moma pink juga membantu Inojin tadi! Moma pink menggendong Inojin membuat hidung." Inojin bercerita dengan dengan antusiasnya.

"Moma pink?"

Inojin hanya mengangguk-angguk dan menunjuk ke arah Sakura yang sedang mengganggu Deidara. Moma pink hah?

"Moma pink? Nama yang lucu Inojin-kun." ucap Ayah sambil mencium pipi cucunya.

"Inojin-kun, lihatlah! Moma pink dan Papa Dei memanggil."

Aku hanya tersenyum ketika Inojin berlari dan memeluk Sakura dengan tawa nyaringnya. Bahagianya hati bisa melihat dua orang yang kusayangi bermain dengan gembiranya disana. Uups!

"Ceile. Yang sedang jatuh cinta. Hahaha." ucap Ayah berlalu sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangku.

"Ayah! Jangan menggodaku!"

Dan kudengar hanya suara kekehan Ayah yang masuk ke dalam rumah.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **ALUN-ALUN KOTA FORKS**

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

DORRRR DORRR DORRR

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Kembang api menghiasi langit gelap malam hari ini, guyuran salju sudah tidak begitu deras seperti tadi sore. Aku dan yang lainnya berkumpul dengan beberapa warga lainnya dari daerah ini di semacam alun-alun terdekat dari rumahku. Memang cukup ribet, aku harus berpakaian cukup tebal dan tertutup agar tidak dikenali sebagai Yamanaka Ino. Ya memang warga yang rumahnya terhitung dekat dengan rumah Ayah, sudah mengenali aku. Tapi kan yang lainnya belum. Aku hanya tak ingin liburanku sampai diganggu wartawan atau yang lainnya. _Just it._

"Ino-chan, jangan melamun! Minumlah ini." kata Lee degan membawa susu hangat dalam kemasan.

" _Thanks. By the way,_ dimana yang lainnya?"

Lee hanya menunjuk kebeberapa arah, dimana yang lainnya sedang menikmari malam pergantian tahun baru. Mataku tertuju ke beberapa orang disana, Ayah dan Sakura yang sedang menggendong Inojin. Baru sehari kenal kenapa mereka bisa begitu akrab? Mereka tertawa lebar. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apa yang lucu? Apa mereka membicarakanku? Oh tidak! Jangan-jangan Ayah berbicara yang tidak-tidak.

Ayah melihatku yang sedang memandang kearahnya, tersenyum. Kulihat Ayah dan Inojin pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Ahhh! Aku tahu apa yang Ayah rencanakan. Lagipula seharian ini aku juga tidak ada waktu berdua dengan Sakura. Ayah yang pengertian.

Sakura menghampiriku. Kembang api di langit sebagai latarnya, teriakan tak beraturan manusia di sekitar entah kenapa jadi _soundtrack_ yang pas mengiringi setiap langkah kecilnya, dan waktu berlalu sangat lambat. _How beautiful she is!_

" _Happy new year Ino!"_

 **CUP**

Sakura mengecup pipiku. Dia sudah mulai berani sekarang. Tapi tak masalah, malah bagus untuk kami kedepannya. Kupeluk erat Sakura yang ada didepanku, saling membagikan kehangatan di tengah malam yang dingin ini. Wangi musim semi langsung terekam diotakku saat hidungku menempel ditengkuknya. Menenangkan.

" _Happy new year Sakura."_

 **Ino POV End**

Berdiri berdampingan dilautan manusia yang berkumpul ditengah malam ini. Tangan Ino yang selalu merangkul pundak Sakura dengan mesra, seolah-olah memberikan perlindungan kepada gadis yang empat tahun dibawahnya. Begitupun dengan Sakura, merangkul intim pinggul Ino. Tak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun pertunjukan kembang api dilangit tanpa Ino disisinya.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **YAMANAKA'S HOUSE. FORKS**

Dikatakan tengah malam, hari sudah berganti. Mau dikatakan pagi haripun, matahari belum terbit dari ufuk barat. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 03.30, tapi ruang tengah dirumah Mr. Yamanaka Inoichi masih ramai dengan beberapa penghuni baru yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan api unggun yang menghangatkan badan.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa kasihan kepada Tenten-chan? Ino-chan, suruh dia pindah ke kamarnya." kata pria paling senior di ruangan ini, setelah menidurkan Inojin di kamarnya.

Ino langsung berdiri menghampiri Tenten yang tidur meringkuk disofa panjang yang disana. Berusaha membangunkan Tenten untuk pindah ke kamarnya.

 **Sakura POV**

Hebat juga Kakashi, bisa mengimbangiku dan Lee dalam permainan _Scrable_. Aku kira bakatnya hanya mengatur rambutnya untuk melawan gravitasi bumi, ternyata isi otaknya cukup berbobot juga.

"Ayah. Aku ke kamar dulu. Aku ingin mandi." kata Ino yang beranjak dari kursinya.

Sejenak Ino memberikan sebuah kode gerakan mata untukku, kurasa dia menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya. Tapi bagaimana? Disini terlalu banyak orang. Bagaimana jika mereka bertanya kepadaku? Ya Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengejarnya atau bagaimana?

"Kau tidak masuk ke kamar juga Sakura-chan? Mungkin Ino-chan menunggumu."

Wow! Paman Inoichi penyelamatku dari kebingungan mencari-cari alasan.

Aku langsung bergegas ke kamar Ino setelah memberi salam ke seluruh anggota keluarga yang masih berada di ruang tengah. Setelah menyuruh Deidara menggantikanku dalam _Scabble_.

Sepi, tak ada orang sama sekali. Ahh tentu saja! Ino sedang mandi. Dari dalam kamar mandi yang berada di pojok kamar terdengar suara gemericik air. Aku sudah mandi dari tadi, sesaat setelah pulang dari alun-alun. Tetapi, kenapa Ino tidak menyalakan lampu kamarnya huh? Apa dia tidak kesulitan mencari baju? Entahlah. Kadang Ino kan memang aneh.

Aku mengganti bajuku dengan piyama milik Ino yang kutemukan di lemarinya. Baju terusan pendek tanpa lengan yang berwarna tosca. Jika pemanas ruangan di kamar ini mati, aku pasti tak akan memilih piyama yang cukup terbuka ini dimusim dingin, bisa membuatku mati kedinginan. Aku bediri di depan jendela kamar, menikmati pemandangan gelap diluar sana, melihat salju yang kembali turun.

"Hm. Cantik juga."

Aku kaget setengah mati ketika mendengar suara itu. Ino memujiku? Demi Tuhan! Akan kupastikan otakku bekerja semalaman karena perkataannya barusan. Aku tidak berani melihat kearahnya, aku terlalu malu.

"Piyamanya."

 _Fuck!_ Dia benar-benar gadis paling menyebalkan abad ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu Sakura?"

"Apa pedulimu hn?" jawabku ketus tanpa melihat kearahnya. Dasar penghancur moodku!

 **CUP**

Darahku membeku seketika, saat Ino mencium tengkukku pelan. Kedua tangannya melingkar kebadanku. Memelukku dari belakang. _Oh shit!_

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kau cantik."

Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat menyentuh tengkukku. Membuat bulu kudukku merinding karena perbuatannya barusan. _God damn it!_ Apa yang dia lakukan kepadaku?

Ino membalikkan badanku untuk mengahadap kearahnya. _Oh my godness!_ Apa dikehidupan sebelumnya Ino seorang dewi surga? Mata birunya terlihat semakin biru diruangan gelap ini, leher jenjangnya terekspos begitu vulgarnya, surai pirang yang digulung keatas, pakaian tidur tipis yang membuat mataku tak bisa berpaling darinya. Dia sempurna.

Kutelusuri lekuk wajah Ino dengan jari-jariku. Mengagumi cipataan Tuhan yang sungguh sempurna ini. Dahi, pipi, hidung yang mancung, dan jemariku berhenti tepat dibibir merahnya. Ino memjamkan mata menikmati sentuhan lembutku dibibirnya. Ini harus dihentikan sekarang! Tanganku berpindah ditengkuknya, menarik wajah Ino mendekat agar menerima ciumanku. Lagi.

Tak ada kecupan lembut lagi antara aku dan Ino. Hanya ada lumatan-lumatan liar saling menuntut lebih. Kurasakan saliva mengalir di ujung bibirku saat lidahku dihisap lembut olehnya. Kenikmatan ini membutakanku, membuat tangan kiriku menjelajahi setiap lekuk menggoda tubuh Ino. Memberi tekanan pada salah satu dadanya yang sekal. Hingga suara desahannya kembali kudengar.

"Sudah main-mainnya Sakura!"

Ino membuka piyama yang kupakai, dan membuangnya asal begitu saja. Dipandangnya sebentar lekuk tubuhku yang hanya tesisa bra dan celana dalam merah. Ya Tuhan! Ini benar-benar memalukan! Kuharap Ino tidak merasa gimana-gimana dengan tubuhku.

"Semuanya indah Sakura. Aku suka."

Dan kami kembali berciuman seakan tidak ada waktu esok untuk kembali melakukannya.

Aku tak bisa mengendalikan hasrat membara yang kurasakan. Dikecupnya pelan bergantian bibir atas dan bawahku. Lidah Ino mulai berani menunjukan eksistensinya, menjilat bibir atasku menggoda, seperti ingin masuk tapi tak kunjung masuk. Brengsek! Kepalaku pusing menahan jutaan kupu-kupu terbang diperutku, nafasku tak beraturan menahan serbuan lidah Ino. Aku mulai tak sabar, aku mulai mencium Ino kasar, menghisap lidahnya yang tadi hanya menggoda bibirku

"Ngghhh" desahan Ino keluar dari bibir.

Ino mulai membuka bra merah yang masih kupakai. Sambil membimbingku ke ranjang, kami tak berhenti berciuman. Tangan kecil Ino meremas dadaku pelan, memilin dan memijatnya pelan. _Fuck!_ Mulutku tak berhenti mendesah ketika lidah basahnya berada didadaku. _Oh God_ , aku mengginkan lebih dari ini!

Ino berada diatasku, mencium dan menjilati tiap jengkal leherku tanpa terkecuali. Kurasakan tekanan lembut dibawahku yang masih tertutup celana dalam. Kepalaku semakin berat menerima perlakuan Ino yang pertama kali baru kurasakan.

"Ngghh. La-lakukan benar-benar Ino!" aku merengek ke Ino.

Ino mulai melepas gaun tidur biru yang dia pakai, melepas bra hitam dan celana dalamnya. Aku termenung melihat kecantikan gadis pirang diatasku, mata biru yang menyimpan begitu banyak misteri. Gairahku semakin membara melihatnya telanjang diatasku.

"Akan kuberikan malam terbaik untukmu Sakura." ucapnya tepat di telingaku.

Aku merinding seketika mendengar ucapannya barusan. Ino mulai menciumi tubuhku, dari leher sampai keperut dengan memberikan kissmark yang menurutku pasti banyak. Diciuminya bagian bawah tubuhku yang masih tertutup celana dalam. Aku mendesah keras karena perlakuannya ini. Ino membuka celana dalamku, menatap bagian sensitifku dengan mata yang lapar. Kepala pirangnya mendekat ke area wanitaku, dijilat perlahan dengan gerakan memutar.

"Aaahhh. I-iinooo."

Desahan dari mulutku menggema di kamar ini. Gerakan lidah Ino semakin liar, lubang bawahku tak luput dari jilatannya.

"I-iino le-bih ce-cepat!"

Ino bangkit melepaskan jilatan-jilatan maut dibawahku. Menciumi kembali bibir dan leherku dengan buas. Jari tangannya masih saja menggesek titik sensitifku yang sudah luar biasa basah. Ino hanya memasukan ujung jari tengahnya kelubangku dan mengeluarkannya. _Fuck!_ Dia benar-benar membuatku gila!

Aku tak sabar, jari tengah Ino yang hanya menggodaku kuarahkan agar masuk seutuhnya. Mataku meremang merasakan sensani ini, samar-samar kulihat wajah Ino yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Aku tak peduli! Selesaikan ini dengan benar! Ino menekuk jari tengahnya, menyentuh spot yang kurasa sudah tak asing lagi untuknya.

"Aaahhh!"

Jari Ino keluar masuk dengan cepat, satu jari, bukan! Kurasa dua jari memenuhi lubangku. Aku berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tidak berteriak kesetanan karena merasakan gerakan jarinya. Tanpa kusadari, Ino membimbing tangan kananku ke daerah wanitanya, memasukan salah satu jariku kebawahnya. Basah, lembut dan kenyal, tiga hal yang kurasakan dalam tubuh Ino.

"Ngghhhh." Ino akhirnya mendesah.

Semakin cepat gerakan jari Ino, semakin cepat pula gerakan jariku dilubangnya. Aku menambahkan satu jari lagi agar Ino merasakan kenikmatan yang aku rasakan. Desahan-desahan kami saling bersautan. Aku harus menutup mulutku sendiri dibahu putih Ino, aku tak ingin samapi suara karena kegiatanku dan Ino sampai terdengar dari luar. Tubuhku menggelonjang hebat, pinggul dan pantat semakin aku angkat agar klimaks cepat kucapai. Kurasakan tubuh Ino semakin menghimpit dua jariku, meremas-remas dengan kuat. Sepertinya Ino juga sudah akan mencapai puncaknya. Desahan nafas kami semakin kasar, mataku terpejam erat merasakan sensani nikmat orgasme pertamaku karenanya.

"Sa-ku-raaa!" desah Ino yang sudah mencapai puncaknya.

 **Sakura POV End**

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**BREAKOUT!**

 _ **Naruto Belongsto Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _Terimakasih untuk dukungannya._

 **LOKASI SYUTING INO**

"Ya Tuhan Nona! Jika kau terus mengganggu akan kutelepon polisi!"

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar bentakan salah satu kru syuting yang dia tanyai. Dia mengerti soal keamanan di lokasi syuting ini yang benar-benar ketat, mengingat para artis papan atas yang bermain. Tapi tidak begini juga bukan? Seluruh mata tertuju pada dua orang yang tengah berdebat itu. Pandangan-pandangan tak mengenakan tertuju kepada Sakura yang tampak diam, bukan, lebih tepatnya menahan malu menerima perlakukan tak mengenakan dari pria kurus dengan rambut putih klimisnya. Apa salahnya coba? Dia hanya bertanya tentang keberadaan Ino. Tak lebih.

 **Sakura POV**

Brengsek! Apa aku perlu berteriak aku kekasihnya Ino? Apa kalian tak pernah melihat berita ditelevisi haaah? Aku cukup terkenal! Mereka melihatku seakan aku adalah fans psikopat yang berencana membahayakan idolanya. Bahkan ada yang meneriakku dengan umpatan yang membuatmu ingin meninju si peneriak. Brengsek! Apa mereka tak punya televisi di rumah?

"Tempatmu disana Nona! Disini hanya untuk orang yang berkepentingan! Pergilah!"

Lagi. Dia meneriakku seakan aku gadis tuli. Brengsek! Salah seorang pria tubuh tinggi besar dengan otot yang menakutkan mendekatiku, mengajakku pergi segera dari lokasi syuting film yang dibintangi Ino. Ya Tuhan! Tak adakah orang yang akan membantuku? Dimana kau Lee? Brengsek! Meninggalkanku sendiri seperti orang bodoh di tempat ini. Oh dan jangan salahkan aku karena tidak menelpon Ino atau Tenten, batere ponselku habis dari tadi saat dikampus. Ahh! Brengsek!

"YA TUHAN HIDAN KISAME!

Aku kenal dengan teriakan melengking itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Dia kekasihnya Ino!"

 **JENGJENGJENG**

Lagi. Mereka menghentikan aktivitasnya, entah itu kru film yang sedang bekerja, para fans yang sedang berkumpul di tempatnya atau bahkan beberapa wartawan yang sedang meliput entah apa itu. Teriakan keras Kakashi barusan memberikan efek yang cukup mematikan. Seluruh mata tertuju kepadaku, sedangkan Hidan dan Kisame? Mati kalian brengsek!

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **TENDA ISTIRAHAT INO**

Disinilah aku, disebuah tenda kecil yang minim fasilitas tapi cukup nyaman untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan diri. Maklum saja, Ino sedang tidak syuting di studio melainkan di sebuah jalan raya yang dikhususkan untuk film yang dia bintangi.

Sebelum diajak kesini oleh Kakashi, sebenarnya aku sempat diajakmya melihat Ino yang sedang _take_ adegan. Dia benar-benar berbakat, maksudku tak mudah bagi seseorang mengingat beberapa kalimat sekaligus dan memberikan nyawa disetiap kata-katanya. Tapi Ino mampu menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna tanpa harus mengulangi lagi. Sial! Dia pintar. Dan seksi.

"Ahh! Wajar saja mereka mengusirmu jika tampangmu seperti itu."

"Ino!"

Aku berteriak kaget menyadari Ino sudah berdiri dibelakangku. Kenapa aku tak menyadari kehadirannya? Sebentar, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"A-aapa maksudmu Ino? Tampang seperti apa hah?"

Apa maksud dari kata-katanya? Apa tampangku seperti orang bodoh? Psikopat? Brengsek! Ino hanya tersenyum sedikit tapi itu sangat menyebalkan, tentu saja, setelah mendengar pertanyaanku barusan.

Wo-ow! Nafasku tercekat sesaat setelah Ino menyamankan dirinya duduk dipangkuanku. Kedua tangannya melingkar sempurna dileherku, dua kaki jenjangnya memeluk pinggulku menggoda, wangi tubuhnya menghantam kesadaranku agar tenggelam dalam pesonanya. Aku memang sudah memerasakan setiap inchi kenikmatan tubuhnya, hanya saja otakku selalu kebas ketika mendapatkan perlakukan sensual darinya.

"Aku senang kau berada disini."

Ino tersenyum saat kata-kata yang menurutku sangat tulus meluncur dari bibir tajam Ino. Aku tak tahu mesti berekspresi macam apa. Otakku terlalu lambat untuk meproses setiap kata yang kudengar barusan. Seperti juga saat ini, sesaat aku tak mampu menggerakan bibirku untuk menyesap manis bibir Ino yang sudah menempel dibibirku. Ayolah Sakura! Bukankah kau terlalu sering melakukannya dengan Ino?

Menjaga tubuh Ino agar tidak jatuh, tanganku yang berada dipunggung Ino mengelus pelan punggung yang tertutupi rambut pirang yang panjang. Memberikan kesan romantisme saat lidahnya kuhisap pelan. Kutekan tengkuk Ino untuk mempertahankan posisinya, aku masih ingin menikmati setiap bagian lidahnya. Menghisap, menggigit dan mengajaknya bermain dengan milikku. Tangan yang berada dileherku semakin erat bersamaan dengan lenguhan Ino yang tertahan. Kakinya semakin menghimpit pinggulku erat. Ya Tuhan! Apa kami akan melakukannya disini?

"Ya Tuhan! Lanjutkanlah dirumah saja!"

Ino melepas ciuman kami, disekanya saliva yang mengalir diujung bibirnya yang merah. Ino membalikan kepalanya kebelakang, tanpa melepas satu tangannya yang masih berada dileherku. Melihat Tenten yang sedang berdiri dipintu tenda.

"Ino, sebentar lagi _take_ , kutunggu kau diluar. Bergegaslah!"

Ino tak kunjung bangun dari pangkuanku setelah Tenten keluar. Dia hanya diam melihatku dengan ekspresi wajah yang entahlah, aku tak begitu paham.

"Ino? Tenten menunggumu."

 _Damn!_ Mengguyurkan bensin dikobaran api. Itulah yang Ino laukan sekarang. Menjilat pelan saliva yang mengalir diujung bibirku, oh tidak hanya itu saja, menjilati seluruh permukaan bibirku. Mataku terpejam. Sensasi geli namun nikmat kurasakan begitu lidahnya bermain-main disela bibir bawah dan atasku. Membuatku tanpa sadar membuka sedikit mulutku, mempersilahkan lidah Ino masuk lebih dalam lagi.

 **CUP**

Ino bangkit dari pangkuanku. A-apa maksudnya ini? Sudah? Begitu saja?

"Kita lanjutkan dirumah saja Sayang. Aku kerja dulu." kata Ino dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

 _Fuck you!_ Gadis tak bertanggung jawab! Membuatku 'terbakar' dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Brengsek!

"Ayolah Sakura. Jangan marah. Nanti akan kuganti dengan yang lebih hebat lagi. _Trust me!_ "

Aku hanya mendengus pelan saat Ino mencubit hidungku. Ahhh Aku membencimu Ino!

"Kupegang kata-katamu Nona! Sudahlah. Keluar sana! Tenten menunggumu."

"Lalu kau?" tanya Ino

"Aku disini saja."

Ino hanya mengangguk mendengar jawabanku. Ino mengambil ponselnya yang tadi sempat diletakkan dimeja.

"Ini. Aku punya beberapa _game_ yang bisa menyelamatkanmu dari mati kebosanan."

Aku terpengarah melihat Ino memberikan ponselnya kepadaku. Apa ini mimpi? Maksudku, aku bahkan tidak pernah berani memimpikan hal ini. Ini terlalu mustahil bagiku. Ino menawarkanku ponselnya, membuka-buka alat komunikasi yang kata orang cerminan pribadi pemiliknya. Ya Tuhan! Apa dia benar-benar menyukaiku? Aku menerima ponsel Ino.

"Baik-baiklah disini Sakura. _Have fun!"_

Ino keluar dari tenda setelah mengelus, bukan, lebih tepatnya mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku hanya terdiam dan mencoba menekan salah satu tombol diponselnya Ino. _Screenlock? Touch ID?_ Kenapa dia memberikanku ponsel dengan kunci sidik jarinya? Apa dia hanya ingin mempermainkanku saja? Brengsek! Ahh. Aku menyesal sudah terpana olehnya.

"Ino! Apa ini? Layarnya terkunci!" aku berteriak kencang sebelum Ino keluar dari tenda.

"Tinggal tempelkan jempolmu Sakura."

Dan itulah kata terakhir yang kudengar dari Ino. Apa maksudnya? Ini ponselnya, bukan milikku. Yang dibutuhkan sidik jarinya, bukan milikku. Apa Ino tak sadar? Sidik jari setiap orang berbeda-beda. Bukan karena aku sudah tidur dengannya sidik jariku akan sama dengan miliknya. Kurasa dia memang hanya ingin mempermainkanku saja. Pasti itu. _Fuck!_

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku luar biasa kaget ketika _screenlock_ terbuka, sampai-sampai membuat ponsel Ino yang kubawa jatuh begitu saja. Jempol kananku memang tadi berada disekitar lingkaran tombol utama. Ya Tuhan! A-apa Ino me-menambahkan sidik ja-jariku dipon-ponselnya? Lalu, kapan dia melakukannya? Kenapa aku tak sadar? Ahh bodoh! Gadisku benar-benar romantis, membuatku semakin menyukainya.

"YA TUHAN!"

Aku segera mengambil ponsel Ino yang berada dilantai. Jika Ino mengetahuinya pasti dia akan membunuhku. Pasti itu. Aku segera membersihkannya dari debu kotoran yang menempel, kuperiksa keseluruh sisi dengan seksama. Duh! Jika lecet, mati aku! Ya Tuhan! Semoga tidak rusak. Kumohon. Please.

 **Sakura POV End**

'WOOOW!"

"HAAAAAAAHH!"

"OH SHIT!"

Sakura teriak kesetanan dengan wajah memerah dan tangan memencet hidungnya agar darah berhenti mengalir keluar. Walaupun begitu matanya berbinar-binar melihat deretan foto-foto Ino diponselnya dengan pose yang membuat bagian bawahnya terasa tak nyaman. Kakinya sering kali bergerak gelisah mengamati setiap potret Ino yang kebanyakan selfinya minim busana, bahkan tanpa busana sekalipun juga ada.

" _OH FUCK!_ Kenapa dia tak pernah pose seperti ini didepanku?"

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **UCHIHA MANSION**

Musik klasik mengalun lembut memenuhi lantai paling dasar masion milik Keluarga Uchiha. Interior ditata sedemikian rupa untuk menjadikan pesta pertunangan si bungsu Uchiha dan adik Uzumaki Kushina menjadi lebih mewah dan berkelas. Makanan _western_ yang menggugah selera disugukan untuk tamu yang rata-rata dari kalangan atas, baik itu selebritis maupun pejabat. Ahh! Maklum saja, mereka dari keluarga yang seperti itu. Wajar saja bukan?

"Kenapa mereka tak segera kembali? Apa mereka tersesat?" tanya Ino entah dengan siapa.

Penampilannya yang elegan namun berkelas berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Ino yang sedang _badmood_ merasa khawatir. Tapi tentu saja tak mengurangi nilai kecantikannya kali ini.

"Hahaha. Ya Tuhan Ino-chan, jangan cemas begitu. Hinata sudah hafal tempat ini."

Ino hanya mendengus kasar mendengar jawaban pemuda pirang disampingnya. Wajah konyol Naruto seperti nya tak mampu membuat Ino menjadi tenang.

 **Ino POV**

"Apa kau merindukan kekasih barumu eh? Baru sebentar sudah kangen. Hahahahahha."

Mulut Naruto sepertinya memang tak bependidikan. Dia terlalu berisik dan banyak bicara.

"Diamlah brengsek! Kau tak membantu."

Dan bukannya diam malah dia semakin tertawa lebih keras. Apa telingannya tuli? Apa otaknya memang menyusut?

"Ahh. Itu mereka!"

Aku melihat kearah dimana mata Shikamaru tertuju. Hinata berjalan terlebih dahulu didepan Sakura. Aku tidak mempedulikan Hinata, aku hanya fokus melihat gadisku yang tampak anggun mengenakan gaun hitam brokatnya. Ya tuhan, tanpa _make up_ yang berlebihan dia tetap cantik. Aku benar-benar suka.

Brengsek! Siapa dia? Ada apa perlu apa dengan Sakura?

Seorang pria sok keren menghalangi Sakura yang berjalan. Apa yang dia inginkan? _Fuck!_ Kulihat Sakura hanya tersenyum dan berusaha pergi sepertinya, tapi si brengsek itu tetap menghalangi jalan Sakura. Apa bosan hidup dia!

"Sepertinya gadismu diganggu Ino."

Darahku semakin mendidih mendengar kata-kata Shika barusan.

"Pegang ini." perintahku kepada Shika.

Aku berjalan tanpa mempedulikan teriakan tak bermutu Naruto barusan. Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran ke pemuda yang kutahu dari Shika bernama Kiba. Tanpa sengaja Sakura melihat kearahku, senyum ramahnya ke pria brengsek didepannya seketika menghilang.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Siapa dia?" tanyaku datar dengan ekspresi yang kubuat semenakutkan mungkin.

Sakura terlihat takut dan pemuda brengsek disampingnya hanya tersenyum konyol dengan tampang bodohnya. Khas Naruto.

"Ini Kiba Ino."

Brengsek! Rupanya mereka sudah kenalan. Ahh! Dasar gadis gampangan!

"A-aku sudah memberitahunya soal..."

"Aku hanya ingin kenalan saja Nona. Tidak lebih." potong Kiba. Berani juga dia.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik brengsek! Jauhi Sakura. Dia milikku!"

Senyum bodoh manusia didepanku langsung lenyap begitu mendengar perkataanku. Aku tidak peduli! Kutarik kasar tangan Sakura dan meninggalkan Kiba dengan wajah memerahnya ditempat.

"Kau! Gampangan sekali Sakura. Lain kali tak akan kumaafkan!"

"Bukan begitu Ino, dia saja yang mata keranjang. Bahkan aku tidak menyapanya dulu bukan?"

Cih. Jawaban macam apa itu? Benar-benar tak mutu.

"Banyak alasan!"

Suara teriakan yang pastinya tentu saja dari Naruto langsung terdengar ditelingaku begitu aku dan Sakura sampai ke tempat awal kami berada.

"Kau hebat Ino! Kau membuatnya memerah! Kau mengagumkan kawan!" teriak Naruto lebay.

Naruto tertawa bodoh lagi. Sumpah! Aku ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan vas bunga ini. Semoga Sasuke tidak keberatan.

"Kamu beruntung sekali Sakura punya kekasih bertempramen tinggi seperti Ino. Hahahahhaah."

Brengsek! Lelucon macam apa itu? Kenapa Hinata mau saja bertunangan dengan pria seperti ini? Sungguh diluar dugaan.

Persamaan besar antara Sakura dan Naruto adalah berisik. Benar-benar berisik. Orang-orang yang lewat sempat beberapa kali melihat ke arah kami berkumpul karena suara tak terkontrol dari dua orang bermulut besar ini. Oke! Sakura dan Naruto dulu dari SMA yang sama. Tapi tidak begitu juga bukan? Maksudku, ini pertama kalinya aku mengajak Sakura ke sebuah pesta semacam ini, tidak bisakah dia untuk sementara tampak anggun dan menjaga _image_? Ya Tuhan! Kenapa bisa aku menyukai gadis seperti ini? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Naruto, siapa yang ngobrol dengan Sasuke disana?"

Perasaanku tak enak ehh. Tak biasa-biasanya Sakura bertanya tentang seseorang kepada orang selain diriku, terlebih lagi dengan suara lirih macam itu. Mulai nakal kau rupannya Nona.

"Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke. Tapi dia terlalu kaku dan serius. Tidak asyik diajak ngobrol." jelas Naruto.

"Dia bukan kaku Naruto, tetapi _cool_ , keren."

Apa-apaan itu? Memuji pria lain di depanku? Ya tuhan, otak Sakura mulai menyusut, sama seperti Naruto. Bosan hidup dia.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau menyukainya? Dasar gadis gampangan!"

"Aku tidak menyukainya Ino, aku hanya kagum."

Banyak alasan. Kutarik tangan Sakura agar mengikutiku. Kuabaikan pertanyaan Shika, teriakan tak bermutu Naruto, dan protes Sakura. Aku hanya ingin membawa Sakura keluar dari kerumunan ini. Sepertinya mata gadis dibelakangku ini tipe mata keranjang dan tidak setia.

"Umm. Ino. Kenapa kita disini?"

Aku menatapnya tajam. Mencoba mengintimidasi kepercayaan dirinya yang mudah goyah, mengabaikan kegelisahan yang begitu kentara dari gestur tubuhnya. Memajukan tubuhku hingga tak ada lagi tempat Sakura mundur karena terhalang batas pagar salah satu balkon di Uchiha's Mansion.

"Emeraldmu cukup berbahaya untuk diluar sana Sakura."

Sakura semakin bergerak gelisah ketika wajahku beberapa senti dari miliknya. Dia tidak berani menatap wajahku langsung. Hahaha. Rasanya cukup menyenangkan menggoda gadis ini.

"La-lalu apa yang a-akan kita lakukan disini Ino?"

Sakura menelan ludah kepayahan ketika kumiringkan kepalaku ke kanan. Kutelusuri tangannya yang halus ini, mencoba menggetarkan pertahannya. Mata hijaunya terpejam saat nafas hangatku menerpa wajahnya. Sebuah ide gila terlintas dikepalaku, melihatnya terpejam seolah aku akan menciumnya. Hahaha. Percaya diri sekali dia.

" _Wanna take a selfi?"_

"Haaa? Hn?"

Ya Tuhan, wajah Sakura memerah menahan malu.

" _Honk!"_ kucubit gemas hidungnya.

Awalnya Sakura marah kepadaku, tapi melihat wajahku yang lebih garang dan menakutkan daripada miliknya malah membuatnya takut sendiri. Hahaha. Kami mulai berpose didepan lensa kamera ponsel yang aku pegang. Bergaya dengan berbagai pose yang menurutku bukan aku banget. Ya Tuhan, aku tak pernah menyangka bisa mengajaknya berfoto narsis diponsel terlebih di balkon rumah orang lain? Menggelikan. Tapi aku suka!

"Yang ini cukup bagus untuk di _posting_."

" _Heck!_ Untuk apa? Bahkan kau saja tak pernah _following_ aku. Kau tahu? Mereka berfikir kau tak benar-benar menyukaiku. Ahh dan satu lagi, mereka pikir aku hanya pelampiasanmu saja." terang Sakura jengkel.

 _WTF!_ Apa hubungannya coba? Tidak _following_ Sakura di IG bukan berarti aku tidak benar-benar menyukainya bukan? Bahkan aku begitu mendambanya hingga membuatku tak bisa berfikir jernih saat Sakura bersamaku. Dari mana asalnya pendapat konyol itu? Bodoh!

"Untuk apa? Bahkan aku sudah mengganti _password_ IGku dengan namamu."

Aku memang tidak melihat Sakura sekarang, aku bersikap acuh tak acuh kepadanya. Tapi bisa kupastikan dia kaget setengah mati mendengar perkataanku barusan. Kurang romantis apa coba?

"Haa? Apa maksudmu Ino? Bisa diulangi?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menyuruhku mengulang perkataanku kembali sedangkan kau sudah mendengarnya dengan cukup baik Sakura?"

Sakura tersipu malu. Lucunya! Aku menyesal tidak menciumnya tadi.

"Bukan begitu Ino. Aku hanya takut salah dengar. Itu saja."

Bodoh! Kenapa dia begitu meragukanku?

"Banyak alasan! Coba sendiri ' _Haruno2309Sakura_ '

Sakura mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya, mencoba kata sandi yang aku katakan barusan.

Oh Lord! Dia manis sekali.

"Weeeww! Bisa! Ya Tuhan! Romantis sekali kamu Ino." ucapnya tiba-tiba seraya memelukku.

 **Ino POV End**

Tidak peduli dengan udara dingin yang menerpa kulit tubuh mereka yang tidak tertutup. Tidak peduli dengan suasana pesta pertunangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Karin yang sangat ramai dengan kolega yang mereka kenal. Sakura dan Ino duduk berdekatan dikursi balkon yang disediakan, tertawa dan tersenyum dengan mata yang tertuju diponsel mereka.

" _Relationship Goal?_ Hahaha. Fansmu manis sekali Ino."

"Tentu saja Sakura. Mereka sangat loyal kepada idolanya yang tersayang."

Sakura hanya memutar mata bosan melihat tingkah Ino yang mulai menunjukan kesombongan dirinya.

"Apa ini? Apa yang ini fansmu juga?" tanya Sakura yang tampak mulai jengkel.

' _ **Fake couple!'**_

' _ **Tidak serasi.'**_

' _ **Sejauh mana hubungan ini bertahan? Paling 3 minggu. Haha.'**_

"Entahlah. Aku tak peduli." jawab Ino sekenanya.

Sakura yang mulai naik darah karena hubungannya dengan Ino diremehkan berniat membalas komentar pedas netizen. Namun dilarang oleh Ino yang begitu santai saja menggapi komentar konyol semacam itu.

"Kenapa kau membelanya Ino? Apa kau setuju dengan pendapatnya haah!" tanya Sakura marah.

"Jangan pedulikan. Buktikan saja kepada mereka. Oke?"

 _ **2 years later**_

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **THEIR ROOM**

Berisik. Satu kata yang langsung terlintas diotak jika berada di kamar ini. Deru suara AC terdengar cukup kasar, pertanda jika volume AC diatur paling maksimal. Dingin? Tidak juga. Malah terasa panas. Apalagi melihat dua gadis yang asyik menjamah tubuh satu sama lain diatas kasur sana.

Sakura yang tadi sudah sampai dipuncaknya berusaha membuat Ino merasakan sensani menyenangkan saat klimaks. Menciumi setiap jengkal kulit tubuh diperut rata Ino menggoda. Lenguhan Ino terdengar indah tatkala kepala Sakura tepat berada ditubuh bagian bawahnya.

" _Fuck! Faster ho..ney!"_

Merasa tak sabar Ino merapatkan kepala Sakura diselangkangannya. Pantatnya diangkat setinggi mungkin agar lidah Sakura masuk semakin dalam ke lubang milik Ino.

Sakura bekerja dengan cukup baik. Buktinya Ino selalu menggumamkan namanya ketika lidah Sakura menyentuh lembut klitoris Ino. Menjilat memutar dan diakhiri lumatan dan hisapan kecil yang menggoda.

"Sa...kura. Ma-masukan!"

Jari tengah Sakura awalnya hanya menyentuh lembut bagian sekitar lubang Ino yang sudah sangat basah. Membuat Ino semakin gila merasakan siksaan yang nikmat ini.

 **BLEEESH**

Suara keciplak terdengar nyaring seiring bertambahnya kecepatan jari tengah Sakura dilubang vagina Ino. Tidak mau membuat sang gadis merasa tersiksa, Sakura kembali mendekatkan wajahnya diselangkangan Ino, kembali menjilati klitoris Ino yang sudah sangat keras.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhh."

Lenguhan panjang kembali terdengar saat Sakura menambah jarinya dilubang Ino, jari telunjuk. Membuat vaginanya semakin basah menerima tusukan cepat jari terampil Sakura. Tak ada lagi jilatan diklitoris Ino, melainkan permainan jempol Sakura menggesek-gesek daging kenyal sensitif milik Ino dengan ritme teratur.

Tangan kanan Ino mencengkeram erat selimut kasur yang mereka gunakan, meninggalkan lipatan-lipatan kusut yang sangat terlihat. Tangan kiri Ino bepegangan erat ke tangan Sakura yang lainnya. Bibir merah Ino meracau tak jelas, kepalanya semakin naik dengan mata yang memejam.

Tubuh Ino semakin mencengkeram dua jari Sakura dari dalam. Vaginanya berdenyut kencang seiring cariran bening keluar dari lubang kenikmatan itu. Ino mencapai kelimaksnya dengan mendesahkan nama Sakura, lagi.

 **CUP**

Sakura mencium kilat bagian tubuh bawah Ino yang sudah dimainkannya tadi. Sebelum menyamankan dirinya berbaring diatas tubuh polos Ino yang penuh keringat.

"Tubuhmu basah sekali. Apa sebaiknya kita pasang dua pendingan udara lagi Ino?"

Ino hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar celoteh Sakura barusan. Kedua tangannya memeluk mesra tubuh Sakura yang berada diatasnya.

"Untuk apa Sakura? Tubuhku akan selalu basah jika kau memperlakukanku seperti ini terus."

 **Sakura POV**

"Ayolah Sakura, ini masih jam 4 pagi."

Ya Tuhan. Inilah disaat aku membenci pekerjaanku, meninggalkan Ino setelah bercinta. Wew! Rasanya aneh, aku malah merasa kalau aku dan Ino seperti pasangan _one night stand_. Haha. Tapi mau begaimana lagi? Inilah resiko pekerjaanku sebagai dokter residen. Yaa dokter residen! Harus siap sedia ketika dibutuhkan, jam kerja yang lama dan tak menentu, oh dan ketika ditelepon para professor dan dokter senior lainnya. Walaupun jam masih menunjukan pukul 04.00 am. Untuk sekedar bersama Ino saja aku harus curi-curi waktu. Tolong jangan mengkasihaniku.

Kucium bahu kanannya yang tak tertutupi selimut. Menyesapi manis wangi tubuhnya yang membuatku 'bersemangat' menjamaahnya beberapa saat lalu. Wangi yang menenangkan. Dan menggairahkan.

"Maafkan Ino. Tapi aku harus pergi, kalau tidak Senior akan membunuhku." ucapku dengan penuh memelas.

"Baiklah Sakura. Kau menang!"

 _Oh God._ Umur memang tak berpengaruh banyak untuk Ino. Dia tetap saja _cute_ saat sedang marah. Maksudku bukan hanya marah saja, tapi ekspresi lainnya tentu saja. Masih sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu.

 **CUP**

Aku bangun dari kasur ini dengan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi. Dengan rambut merah muda panjang yang acak-acakan. Hahaha. Mungkin saat ini aku terlihat seperti orang gila, tapi tak masalah buatku asalkan Ino tidak merasa jijik atau risih saat melihatku.

"Dadamu semakin besar saja Sakura. Tidak seperti dulu, seperti biji salak. Hahaha."

Uhh. Brengsek! Enak sekali kalau bicara! Tertawa terpingkal-pinkal diatas kasur tanpa mempedulikan perasaanku.

" _Fuck off Ino!_ "

Bukannya berhenti tertawa malah Ino semakin menggila saja. Tak kupedulikan dia, aku tetap berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di kamar kami.

"Woww! Pantatmu juga semakin berisi Sakura. Dua tahun bersamaku sepertinya membawa efek positif untukmu. Berterimakasihlah kepadaku Sakura. Aku penyelamatmu dari tubuh lunglai tak menarik! Hahaha."

Ya Tuhan. Ada apa dengan mulutnya itu? Semakin banyak bicara dengan kata-lata tajamnya. Menggelikan, aku bisa begitu terikat dengan gadis macam itu.

"Diam brengsek!"

 **DUAAAAR**

Aku masih dapat mendengar suara kekehan Ino walaupun pintu kamar mandi sudah kututup. Oh _Fuck!_ Aku menyesal berjalan kekamar mandi dengan keadaan telanjang bulat. Kulihat tubuh polosku didepan kaca kamar mandi ini. _Awesome!_ Mungkin aku terdengar terlalu percaya diri, tapi yah yang dikatakan Ino benar juga. Dua tahun bersamaa Ino dadaku bertambah dua nomor, berarti jika aku bersama Ino lima tahun maka... Wow! _Great!_ Aku bisa mengalahkan ukuran super milik nenekku. Hahahaha.

Suara berisik Ino diluar sana sudah tidak terdengar, mungkin Ino melanjutkan tidurnya. Yah. Dia harus syuting film barunya, lagi. Dia sibuk dengan filmnya, aku sibuk dengan rumah sakit. Kami pasangan sibuk yang jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ya Tuhan, benar-benar menyedihkan. Tapi aku dan Ino sebisa mungkin meluangkan waktu bersama untuk sekedar makan siang bareng diluar. Cukup romantis bukan? Hahaha.

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**BREAKOUT!**

 _ **Naruto Belongsto Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _Terimakasih untuk dukungannya._

 **LA HOSPITAL CENTER**

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok cantik berambut pirang yang berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Pandangan kegaguman terlihat dari mata mereka, entah kepakaian mahal dan berkelas yang dikenakannya, atau karena paras cantiknya yang diatas rata-rata. Ino hanya fokus berjalan, sesekali menyunggingkan senyum dibibirnya membalas sapaan beberapa tenaga kesehatan di rumah sakit ini. Sepertinya memang dia cukup terkenal disini, mungkin karena seringnya Ino berada disini. Mengunjungi kekasih hatinya.

 **SAKURA'S ROOM**

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Yamanaka Ino langsung masuk ke ruangan salah satu ruangan yang sudah Ino tahu betul. Untung saja Sakura atau dokter residen bedah jantung lainnya sedang berada diruangan hari ini dan tidak bertemu dengan tamu hari ini, jika iya, ahh! Lupakan! Ino tak akan peduli. Dan Sakura sepertinya sudah sangat maklum perangai sang gadis pujaan. Jika bukan karena Yamanaka Ino, pasti akan diusir paksa oleh keamanan.

 **Ino POV**

"Kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu? Cepat sekali." tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja. _Sceneku_ kali ini tidak terlalu banyak."

Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawabanku barusan. Inilah saat-saat yang kusuka, melihat Sakura sedang serius dengan laporannya. Matanya yang terbingkai kacamata berframe maroon fokus menatap laporan didepannya. Sesekali menulis entah apalah itu dengan tangan kirinya. Ya karena patah tulang tangan kanannya dulu, Sakura malah bisa menulis baik dengan tangan kiri atau tangan kanan. Gadisku hebat bukan? Haha.

"Kau melihatku lagi Ino."

 _Fuck!_ Aku ketahuan melihat Sakura dengan pandangan mata berbinar-binar. Uh brengsek! Pasti innernya berteriak penuh kebanggaan.

"Perasaanmu saja Nona! Cepat selesaikan laporanmu!"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, disingkirkannya laptop dan kertas laporan yang berserekan dimeja kerjanya.

"Kemarilah. Duduk disini Ino."

Entah apa yang dipikirkan olehnya. Aku hanya menuruti perintah Sakura untuk duduk dimeja kerjanya. Mungkin saja dia hanya ingin memeriksa denyut nadiku. Mungkin saja.

"Kali ini apa yang akan kau lakukan Sakura? Memeriksaku lagi eh?"

Sakura mendekatkan badannya diantara kakiku. Apa dia gila? Apa dia tak lihat aku pakai rok super pendek hari ini? Alhasil rok yang pakai tersingkap terlalu tinggi.

"Hari ini aku sudah memeriksa orang cukup banyak Ino. Aku sangat lelah. Inilah yang kubutuhkan seharian ini."

Kusambut bibir Sakura dimilikku. Menerima ajakan bibirnya menari dibibirku. Kecupan-kecupan ringan Sakura dibibir atasku entah kenapa membuatku merasa rileks. Aku suka! Kurangkul lehernya agar tubuhnya semakin mendekat ketubuhku. Menyesapi manis chery bibirnya. Kacamata yang dipakai Sakura tak membuatku merasa terganggu menjamah bibirnya. Lidahku beberapa kali masuk kedalam mulutnya, menggelitik organ perasa tak bertulang milik Sakura. Gelanyar aneh diperutku meledak saat lidahku dihisap dan dilumatnya pelan. Membuat cekeramanku dileher Sakura semakin kuat.

"Digudang bawah ada kasur yang tak terpakai. Apa kau keberatan?" ucap Sakura dengan senyum mesumnya.

" _Pervert! Im on periode_ Sakura _._ Jangan menggodaku!"

Brengsek! Malah tertawa seenak jidat lebarnya. Jika aku tidak sedang haid hari ini, tak perlu repot-repot ke gudang, akan kutelanjangi dia saat ini dan disini. Pasti itu.

Aku turun dari meja kerja Sakura yang kududuki. Menurunkan rok pendek navyku yang sudah menyingkap terlalu tinggi. Bukan! Lebih tepatnya dibuka Sakura tadi.

"Berhenti tertawa brengsek! Ayo cepatlah. Aku sangat lapar Sakura!"

"Ayolah Ino. Jangan marah begitu."

Cih! Aku tidak marah, hanya saja sedikit merasa jengkel.

Sakura merangkulku mesra, senyum nakal diwajahnya sudah hilang. Wajah manisnya semakin mengagumkan ditambah kacamata yang tidak dilepasnya. Demi Tuhan! Walaupun Sakura bukanlah gadis tercantik didunia ini, aku selalu bersyukur mempunyai dia saat ini, dan kuharap akan selalu seperti ini.

"Ino, aku kangen makan sushi. Boleh?"

"Tentu saja Sakura!" ucapku seraya memeluk punggungnya dengan sebelah tanganku.

Ahh! Aku hampir lupa.

"Sakura, temani aku beli gitar. Kado ulangtahun temanku."

Sakura hanya mengangguk cepat menerima ajakanku. Ahh! Dia pacar yang siap sedia!

 **Ino POV End**

Tak ada kecanggungan bagi mereka bermesraan ditempat umum. Menepis segala berita miring tentang keretakan hubungan asmara mereka selama ini. Sepanjang mereka jalan mencari apa yang mereka butuhkan, tangan kanan Sakura tak pernah absen merangkul intim pundak Ino. Senyum dan tawa selalu hadir di tengah obrolan ringan mereka. Berciuman ditengah jalanpun tak masalah bagi mereka, tanpa mempedulikan beberapa paparazi yang tengah mengabadikan moment itu.

"Temanmu yang mana sih? Kenapa kau tak pernah mengenalkannya?"

Ino hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Mata birunya terlihat tak tenang.

"Ino?"

"Ah! Ya. Dia teman jauhku..." jawab Ino ragu.

"Begitukah? Teman universitasmu?"

"Oh. Hn... Tidak juga."

Sepertimya Sakura tidak menangkap sebuah keraguan dari kata-kata Ino. Dia hanya mengangguk membenarkan setiap perkataan Ino.

"Ahh! Ino. Itu dia!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah toko alat musik.

Ino hanya tersenyum simpul. Gelagatnya sungguh aneh kali ini, seperti tak tenang karena menyinpan sebuah rahasia.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **INO'S APARTMENT**

"Kau sudah pulang Sakura? Tumben sampai jam segini."

Sakura yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit langsung duduk duduk disofa bersama dua penghuni apartment lainnya yang sedang bersantaimenonton acara televisi.

"Sakura-chan, kesibukanmu bahkan melebihi Ino-chan. Aku jarang sekali melihatmu libur kerja."

Lee yang sedang tiduran disofa ikut menimpali kalimat singkat Tenten.

"Hahaha. Kau bisa saja Lee! Aku tadi ada operasi dadakan Tenten, salah satu pasien dirumah sakit tiba-tiba kritis, gagal jantung dan harus dioperasi dengan segera."

Tenten yang memang sudah paham betul dengan pekerjaan sakura yang diam dan mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Sakura-chan, gagal jantung itu apa sih?"

 **PLETAAK**

"Tenten-chan! Kenapa memukulku? Hiks hiks."

Lee menangis. Wajar saja, seseorang pasti akan menangis jika dipukul dengan cukup keras dibagian kepala.

"Karena pertanyaanmu tidak mutu Lee? Apa dulu kau tak pernah sekolah haah?"

Sakura memandang Lee dengan wajah pucat pasi. Matanya melotot ngeri melihat Tenten yang begitu gahar dan barbar.

"A-ano Tenten, I-Ino? Dimanaya?" ucap Sakura dengan senyum penuh ketakutan.

"Tentu saja dikamar kalian Sakura."

Sakura langsung berlari ke kamarnya bersama Ino. Dia tak ingin bernasib sama seperti Lee tadi.

 **Sakura POV**

Ya Tuhan! Tenten benar-benar mengerikan. Bahkan lebih mengerikan ketimbang Ino. Aku kasihan dengan Lee, semoga saja otaknya tidak rontok karena pukulan mematikan Tenten tadi.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku langsung membuka pintu kamarku, ahh kamar Ino tepatnya. Aku tak sabar bermanja-manjaan ria dengan Inoku tersayaang. Hahahaha.

"Inoooo. Aku merindukanmu."

Aku berteriak cukup kencang dan berusaha memeluk Ino yang sedang fokus dengan laptopnya.

"Mandi dulu Sakura, baumu bahkan lebih asam daripada cuka!" ucap Ino berusaha menyingkirkan tanganku dibadannya.

Pembohong! Sebelum pulang, bahkan aku sudah mandi dirumah sakit. Aku selalu mandi setelah melakukan operasi.

"Kau bohong Ino! Kamu sedang datang bulan, makanya berusaha jauh-jauh dariku. Aku tahu itu!"

Ya tentu saja. Ino tidak ingin merasa 'terbarkar' saat dia sedang menstruasi. Rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku tahu itu.

"Minggir sekarang atau kusuruh kau tidur dikamarmu yang dulu!"

Aku langsung melepas pelukanku dibadan Ino. Wajahnya mengerikan saat marah. Kuralat perkataanku yang tadi, wajah Ino dan Tenten sama mengerikannya saat sedang marah. Sungguh! Lagipula aku juga tak mau kembali ke masa-masa penjajahan dulu, tidur sendiri tanpa bisa memeluk Ino. Wow! Tidak!

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat ke arah laptop Ino yang ada didepan. Mataku berbinar-binar melihat deretan cincin yang terpampang dilayar laptop Tuhan! Itu berapa karat yaa?

"Cantiknyaaaa. Wow!"

"Aku jadi ambassador untuk produk ini Sakura."

Sebenarnya aku tak begitu suka dengan cincin yang terlalu besar, apalagi dengan berlian atau permata yang besar ditengahnya. Wee! Kalau yang itu selera nenekku. Bukan aku.

Sebuah ide terlintas diotakku. Langsung saja kusambar mouse yang dipegang Ino. Tak kupedilkan cercaannya yang menyakitkan hati itu. Toh aku sudah cukup merasa terbuasa dengan mulut tajamnya juga. Kutekan salah satu pilihan yang tersedia. "Engagement Ring"

"Cincin pertunangan? Kau ingin tunangan dengan siapa hah?"

Pertanyaan super bodoh! Konyol!

"Tentu saja denganmu Ino. Dengan siapa lagi hn?"

"Cih. Tapi aku belum menyetujuinya Sakura. Akan kupikir-pikir dulu. Kau ingat?"

Apa dia tak ingin bertunangan denganku? Brengsek! Kupukul pelan lengan kanan Ino yang kecil itu. Inginnya aku ingin memukulnya keras, sama seperti saat Tenten memukul Lee tadi. Hanya saja aku tak tega. Dan tentu saja takut.

Mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan, tapi sunnguh! Mataku nyaris copot saat menatap layar laptop dengan gambar sebuah cincin hitam mengkilat dengan dua berlian kecil yang tertanam didalamnya. Ahh! Satu lagi! Dari deskripsinya tertulis jika bisa dipesan dengan ukiran nama dua mempelai. Ya Tuhan! Pasti akan keren jika terukir namaku dan Ino. Nama panjang atau panggilan saja ya? Hn. Aku bingung!

"Ino! Ino! Aku ingin yang ini untuk tunangan kita."

" _What? No! Are you insane?_ Cincin hitam untuk tunangan? Gila! Tidak mau."

Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang salah dengan cincin ini?

"Kenapa?"

Aku berusaha memelas mungkin dihadapan Ino. Biasanya tatapan mataku ini bisa meluluhkannya.

"Terlihat tidak sakral bahkan tidak ada nilai mewahnya. Ah! Bahkan lebih terkesan main-main. Aku tidak mau! Titik!"

Tidak sakral? Tidak mewah? Kurasa memang mata Ino yang bermasalah.

"Dan satu lagi. Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Membuatku mual!"

Brengsek! Perkataan macam apa itu? Bersamanya dua tahun aku tidak pernah dengar dia memujiku. Aku jadi meragukannya. Apa dia benar-benar mencintaiku?

"Kemarikan _mousenya!_ "

Ino merebut _mouse_ yang sedang kupegang.

"Yang ini baru bagus. Terlihat mewah dan elegan. Aku suka. Seleramu yang tadi sungguh buruk Nona."

"Ya Tuhan Ino! Apa matamu bermasalah? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan yang tadi?"

Ya memang sama. Modelnya sama persis. Dua berkian yang ternanam juga sama persis. Hanya saja...

"Ya Tuhan Sakura! Apa matamu buta? Bukankah yang ini berwarna putih? Lebih normal daripada yang tadi?"

Brengsek! Ya! Mungkin aku juga buta karena begitu mencintaimu.

Dan normal? Apa maksudnya itu? Apa pilihanku tadi tidak normal?

"Cincin putih sudah terlalu _mainstream_ Ino. Sudah banyak dipakai. Kalau hitam kan unik dan langka."

Ino memutar bola matanya bosan. Debat panjang akan dimulai. Dan aku tidak akan mengalah kepadanya.

"Bukan _mainstream_ Nona! Tapi normal untuk dipakai sebagai cincin tunangan. Dan hitam bukan unik atau langka tapi aneh! _Weird!_ Paham kan? Aneh!"

Ingin sekali kutonjok wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu. Mengatakan aneh tepat didepan mataku. Sepertinya Ino sedang tidak mencerca cincin pilihanku, tapi aku! Ya dia mengatakanku aneh! Brengsek!

"Aku tak peduli Ino! Yang jelas aku mau yang hitam untuk cincin pertuanangan kita!"

"Terserah kau saja gadis aneh! Cari orang lain yang mau memakai cincin brengsek itu!'

 _Fuck!_ Gadis bodoh! Gadis kasar! Gadis bermulut tajam yang super menyebalkan!

"Bukan cincinnya yang brengsek Ino. Tapi kau! Kau yang brengsek! Aku membencimu!"

Aku bangkit dari kasur Ino dengan wajah yang semenyeramkan mungkin. Tapi percuma saja! Si pirang tetap angkuh tak peduli melihat kemarahanku. Ahh! Brengsek! Dasar gadis tak peka!

Sebaiknya aku mandi saja. Berendam dibathup dengan gelembung-gelembung sabun yang banyak mungkin dapat menghilangkan setres otakku karena gadis pirang brengsek itu.

 **Sakura POV End**

 **CEKLEK**

Tampaknya Sakura tak menyadari Ino yang sudah berada dikamar mandi bersamanya. Entah karena posisi Sakura yang membelakangi Ino, atau mungkin karena musik yang mengalun begitu kerasnya di tempat ini. Senyum licik diparas cantik Ino berkembang saat mata birunya melihat Sakura yang sedang bermain-main sabun dibathup.

" _And it's the only thing we take with us when we die..."_

Sakura tetap bernyanyi, mengikuti alunan musik dari mp3 player yang dibawanya. Tak menyadari dibelakangnya ada Ino yang mulai melepas kaos dan celana pendeknya.

" _So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans. Holding me close until our eyes meet. You won't ever be alone..."_

Ino berjalan pelan dengan tubuh yang sudah telanjang bulat. Berusaha sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak sampai diketahui Sakura.

" _And if you hurt me, that's okay baby, only words bleed. Inside these pages you just hold me. And I won't ever let you go..."_

Sakura kaget mendengar seseorang melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Wajahnya menunjukan keterkejutan yang hebat bukan karena suara merdu Ino yang pantas disebut sebagai penyanyi, namun karena sadar Ino sudah berjalan dengan tubuh yang telanjang bulat. Namun hal itu tidak membuatnya keberatan saat Ino masuk kedalam buthup bersama dengannya. Terlihat jelas kemarahannya kepada Ino yang begitu membara lenyap sudah.

Ino duduk diatas pangkuan Sakura. Untung saja ukuran bathup di kamar Ino cukup besar untuk dua orang.

"Harusnya bagian yang kau nyanyikan itu milikku Ino." ucap Sakura sambil mengguyurkan air ke punggung Ino.

"Bukankah sama saja? Milikmu itu milikku Sakura."

Sakura hanya bergumam saja mendengar jawaban Ino. Mulai menggosok punggung Ino dengan lembut, sambil sesekali mengambil kesempatan menjamaah bagian tubuh Ino yang menjadi favoritnya.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **LOKASI SYUTING**

 **CAMERA ROLLING ACTION!**

"Maafkan aku." ucap seorang pemuda pada gadisnya.

Mata hijau suramnya menunjukan penyesalan yang sangat, wajah putih pucat seperti mayat, bekas luka sayat dipipi kananya tidak mengurangi kadar kegantengan diatas rata-rata, jaket merah maroon yang kotor compang-camping tak membuat gadis pirang didepannya merasa jijik dan risih.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku juga." ucap si gadis pirang.

Sang gadis yang tampak kalut memeluk erat pemuda zombie didepannya.

" _I miss you G."_ ucapnya dengan air mata yaang sudah memenuhi mata birunya.

"Aku juga Julie."

"Ini lucu. Kau lebih hangat dari yang kuingat G."

Pemuda yang dipanggil G hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan sang gadis. Ada pancaran kelegaan yang terlihat jelas dimanik hijaunya. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya memeluk nya erat dan erat seakan tak ingin kembali berpisah dengan penyelamat sekaligus zombie pembunuh pacarnya terdahulu.

 **AND CUT**

"Sempurna! _Allright! Break_ dulu anak-anak. Kita lanjutkan 10 menit lagi." ucap sang sutradara dengan pengeras suara

 **Ino POV**

Ya Tuhan! Ini sudah hampir jam 12, tapi proses syutingku masih belum selesai. Bukan karena aku merasa letih atau apalah itu. _Hell_ , aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan jam kerja tak tentu saat syuting. Hanya saja, aku mengkhawatirkan gadisku yang berada dirumah sendirian.

"Kau memang tidak sekurus dulu Ino?"

Gaara yang sebagai si pemuda zombie G berbicara kepadaku. Sama seperti Sasuke, dia tipe manusia yang minim ekspresi. Jika kalian tidak mengenalnya dengan baik, pasti ada hasrat ingin menonjok Gaara saat berbicara dengannya, seperti Naruto dulu. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untukku, walaupun sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengannya, tidak membuatku seketika lupa maksud dari ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakannya Gaara."

Aku hanya menjawab sekenanya. Mataku fokus dengan ponsel yang kubawa. Berusaha membalas pesan dari Sakura dengan cepat.

"Benarkah? Lalu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Seingatku kau tidak pernah menggunakan ponsel saat sedang _break_ syuting."

Jika kau sudah sangat mengenal Gaara, kepribadiannya yang _annoying_ akan terlihat sangat jelas.

"Aku membalas pesan dari Sakura, Gaara."

"Oh. Tiga tahun bersamaku, bahkan dulu saja kau tak pernah membalas pesanku saat sedang syuting Ino. Sakura banyak merubahmu."

Itulah yang kumaksud _annoying_. Gaara memang orangnya seperti itu, selalu mengungkit masa laluku dengannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ya! Kami memang pernah berhubungan tiga tahun lamanya. Itu hubungan terlamaku dengan seseorang. Bahkan Sakura sempat setres berat saat tahu aku dan Gaara menjadi pasangan difilm ini. Hahaha.

Tapi yang jelas yang dikatakannya itu hanya bercanda. Walaupun wajahnya datar dan tanpa senyum atau tertawa, tapi yang dikatakannya hanya lelucon saja. Aduh, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya?

"Mr. Producer sudah menghubungimu? Dia mengajak kita ke cafenya."

"Ya. Dia tadi sudah memberitahuku."

Mulutku memang tajam, dan kadang sikapku kasar terhadap Sakura. Tapi aku masih punya hati dan tata krama dalam berhubungan. Aku tadi sudah ya semacam izin mungkin, ke Sakura jika Mr. Bee megundang kami ke pesta ulang tahunnya bersama Gaara. _Hell_. Pasti alasan inilah yang membuatnya sampai membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

"Ino, aku ikut mobilmu ya. Milikku sedang dibengkel." kata Gaara.

"Tak biasanya? Baiklah. Ah! Dan jangan protes dengan cara menyetir Lee!"

"Baiklah Yamanaka."

Ya memang tak biasanya Gaara yang seorang perfeksionis dan pecinta mobil terpaksa tidak pakai mobil karena dibengkel. Tapi terserah sajalah. Yang penting dia tidak rewel dengan cara menyetir Lee yang menurutku cukup barbar.

"Ayo anak-anak! Lanjutkan yang tadi!"

Kalian dengar bukan teriakan sutradara barusan? Yah. Aku harus kembali berperan menjadi Julie, seorang gadis yang mencintai zombie G.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **LA CLUB**

 _Oh Fuck!_ Telingaku serasa terbakar. Mataku sakit, kepalaku pusing karena lampu sorot brengsek di club malam ini. Ahh! Aku benar-benar muak. Jika tidak karena Mr. Bee yang ulang tahun, aku tidak akan kesini. Sungguh.

Aku duduk disofa merah ini sendirian. Yang lainnya? Entah! Lee dan Tenten? Seperti biasa, mereka asyik berjoget dibawah seperti monyet gila! Gaara? Dia dibawahku! Oh. He-ei jangan berpikir macam-macam! Gaara terkapar dilantai dibawahku persis. Benar-benar merepotkan! Sudah tahu tidak kuat minum, malah nekat minum satu gelas penuh vodka. Tak tahu diri!

 **GRAAB**

 _Fuck!_ Aku melompat seketika begitu sesuatu memegang kakiku. Refleks kakiku langsung menendang sesuatu itu, ah bukan, tepatnya seseorang yang sudah kutahu itu siapa.

"Aaawww. Sa-sakit." Garaa merintih kesakitan.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek? Kau mengagetkanku."

Dia bangkit dari rebahannya dengan wajah kesakitan. _Oh God_ , aku menyesal sudah menendang perutnya cukup keras. Tapi, salah dia sendiri!

"I-iino...a-aaku..."

Nafasku tercekat begitu melihat keadaan Gaara dengan benar. Wajahmya pucat pasi menahan sakit, kedua tangannya memegang perutnya. Ya Tuhan! Kali ini tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya _. Oh shit!_ Apa dia akan mati? Oh tidak-tidak!

"Ya Tuhan Gaara! Kau kenapa? Apanya yang sakit?"

Aku berjongkok, membantunya duduk disofa ini. Brengsek! Kenapa dia begitu berat? Padahal tubuhnya kurus kering. Sial! Aku benar-benar kepayahan membantunya untuk duduk.

"Ma-mana? Yang mana yang sakit?" tanyaku gagap.

Melihatnya kesakitan seperti ini benar-benar membuatku tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih. Maafkan aku Gaara, aku benar-benar menyesal.

"I-inoo...a-aku ingin..."

"Ingin apa Gaara? Brengsek! Bicaralah yang jelas."

"Mun-muntah. Hoeekk."

Brengsek! Sialan kau Gaara! Entah dengan kelakuannya seperti ini, kenapa aku bisa bertahan tiga tahun bersamanya? Brengsek kau!

Aku bergegas menyeretnya untuk ke kamar mandi. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku meninggalkannya disini dan menyuruhnya muntah dimana saja, tapi, hei! Itu tidak manusiawi. Lagipula aku tidak ingin dia sampai kena masalah dengan polisi, kalian ingat? Kami sedang ada proyek film bersama.

Sebenarnya selama ini apa yang dia makan? Kenapa berat seperti ini?

"Gaara, berjalanlah dengan benar!"

Aku benar-benar kesulitan memapah Gaara. Haaah! Dia minum satu gelas dan mabuknya seperti minum dua botol. Dia mirip dengan Sakura.

"I-ino a-aku su-sudah tak kuat..."

Brengsek! Dimana yang lainnya? Argghhhhhh!

Tanpa berfikir panjang, aku langsung saja membawa Gaara ke toilet wanita. Tak kupedulikan tatapan penuh selidik dari beberapa wanita yang berada di toilet yang sedang bisik-bisik.

' _Menjijikan! Mungkin mereka tidak mampu bayar kamar hotel. Hahaha.'_

Brengsek! Wanita rendahan! Apa yang dia bicarakan?

"Kalian wanita jalang! Tutup Mulutmu! Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan! Enyahlah!" teriakku semenakutkan mungkin.

Dua wanita itu lari terbirit-birit ketakutan. Biar saja! Siapa suruh tak bisa menjaga mulutnya dengan benar. Bodoh!

Aku membantu Gaara memuntahkan isi perutnya. Menekan belakang lehernya kuat-kuat. Sebenarnya aku merasa jijik, hanya saja rasa penyesalanku karena menendang perutnya tadi.

"Ayolah Gaara! Cepatlah!"

Ini benar-benar memalukan! Para gadis yang berada masuk ke toilet ini melihatku dengan pandangan menjengkelkan. Sial! Aku ingin mencungkil mata mereka.

 **CEKREEEK**

"Brengsek! Siapa yang tadi memotretku?"

Aku berteriak kencang menghadap gerombolan gadis yang memotretku dari belakang. Sepertinya menyadari siapa aku dan Gaara.

 **CEKREEK CEKREEK CEKREEK**

Ah! Brengsek!

"Cepatlah Gaara!"

 **Ino POV End**

 **TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**BREAKOUT!**

 _ **Naruto Belongsto Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _Terimakasih untuk dukungannya._

' _Well, sepertinya cinta yang dulu belum selesai. Tadi malam Yamanaka Ino dan mantan pacarnya terduhulu, Sabaku Gaara terlihat menghabiskan waktu di LA Night Club. Bahkan beberapa foto yang tersebar diinternet menunjukan mereka masuk bersama di toilet wanita. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Entahlah. Bukankah Ino sedang berkencan dengan Haruno? Banyak yang bilang mereka sudah putus. Lalu? Entahlah. Sepertinya cinta yang dulu membara kembali karena film yang me...'_

"Haaahhh!"

Sakura memencet tombol _back_ diponselnya dengan kasar. Berita hari ini benar-benar membuat moodnya hancur berkeping-keping. Dibanyak berita _online_ tersebar berita Ino dan Gaara balikan lagi.

"Ayolah Sakura. Aku sudah menjelaskannya kepadamu bukan? Mereka cuma melebih-lebihkan saja."

Ino yang sedang fokus menyetir mencoba menenangkan Sakura dengan pelan. Permintaan maafnya tadi pagi ternyata belum bisa membuat Sakura tenang.

"Banyak alasan! Salah kau sendiri! Kenapa harus membantunya? Membawanya ke toilet. Bodoh!" kata Sakura sarkastik.

"Ya Tuhan! Baiklah-baiklah. Maafkan aku Sakura. Kumohon jangan marah lagi. Akan sangat memalukan jika kau bertemu rekan kerjaku dengan wajah seperti itu."

"Cih! Salahmu sendiri Ino. Jaga sikapmu Nona!"

Ino hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar pesan dari gadis disebelahnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mau marah atau mengelak? Jelas-jelas ini kesalahannya.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **AT A BALLROOM HOTEL**

 **Sakura POV**

Entahlah. Aku tak tahu harus berekspresi macam apa? Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa? Aku hanya berpura-pura bodoh dan tak mengenalinya. Sepertinya dia juga berniat berpura-pura tak mengenaliku. Jika aku jujur dengan Ino sekarang, _Heck!_ Dia pencemburu buta. Aku tak ingin merusak mood Ino yang sedang _mode angel_ itu. Akan kuberitahu jika sydah saatnya saja.

"Shion, ini Sakura, kekasihku."

"Sakura, ini Shion, salah satu sponsor film ini."

Aku hanya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, menjabat tangan kanan gadis pirang di depanku. Dia tak banyak berubah.

"Hai, aku Sakura."

"Hallo Sakura, aku Shion. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

Ya. Menurutku kalimatnya kurang satu kata. 'Lagi'.

Dia masih sama seperti yang dulu. Berdiri tegak dengan angkuhnya, mata yang memancarkan kepercayaan diri yang hebat. Senyum manis yang tak pernah hilang. Masih cantik seperti saat aku berjumpa pertama kali dengannya dulu.

Oh Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak! Aku tidak boleh jatuh kepesonanya lagi! Masaku dan dia sudah selesai 4 tahun yang lalu. Tapi jika dilihat-lihat, gadisku Ino tetap lebih hebat dari pada dia dari segala hal. Hahaha.

Aku segera mengalihkan pandangan mataku yang ternyata tanpa sadar melihat ke arahnya. Akan sangat memalukan jika Shion sampai melihatku memandangnya. Dan demi Tuhan, tak ada niatan untukku berpaling dari Ino.

"Sakura, maaf aku harus menemui Mr. Bee sebentar. Bagaimana? _Is it oke?"_

Ya Tuhan. Ini pilihan sulit, sangat sulit. Aku benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa? Ino pergi, dan aku akan ngobrol berdua, hanya berdua dengan Shion.

"Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama Ino."

"Tentu saja Sakura." ucap Ino sambil mengecup pipiku.

Ino pergi, meninggalkanku sendiri dan Shion berdua saja. Andai Ino tahu Shion adalah mantan tunanganku dulu, aku berani bertaruh, dia tak akan pernah meninggalkanku sendiri dengan Shion. Ahh! Jangankan meninggalkan kami berdua, Ino pasti tak akan pernah membiarkanku berjumpa dengannya. Pasti itu.

"Kau terlihat sehat."

Aku hampir menyemburkan isi minuman yang sudah berada dimulutku. _Hell!_ Siapa yang tidak kaget coba?

'"Benarkah? Kau juga. Bagaimana kabarmu Shion?" tanyaku berusaha tenang.

Semoga dia tidak mengetahui kegugupanku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Berita _online_ akhir-akhir ini pasti membuatmu gerah eh? Aku kira kau dan Ino sudah selesai."

Baru bertemu dia sudah banyak bicara.

"Yaah begitulah, resiko berpacaran dengan orang seperti Ino. Mana mungkin aku selesai dengannya, aku terlalu mencintainya." aku mantap menjawabnya.

Shion hanya melihatku, tersenyum simpul.

" _I see_ , caramu melihatnya sungguh _special_. Aku cukup iri. Hahaha." dia tertawa.

 _Oh shit!_ Apa makasudnya itu?

"Jangan bercanda Shion. Tapi, kau tak memberitahu Ino bukan? Soal kita dulu."

"Memberitahu apa Sakura? Kita yang mana eh?" ucapnya sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

Ohh brengsek! Jika Ino sampai tahu, dia bisa membunuhku. Dia tipe pencemburu buta.

"Ayolah Shion, kau tau apa yang kumaksud."

"Haha. Tidak. Aku tidak memberitahunya. Bukan kewajibanku memberitahunya Sakura." ucap Shion seraya mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

Apa yang dipikirkannya? Bagaimana jika sampai Ino melihatnya? Brengsek!

"Jangan Shion, nanti Ino lihat."

Dia hanya tertawa dengan begitu senangnya. Apa maksudnya itu? Apa dia masih ada rasa untukku? Tapi maaf Shion, _my heart belongs to Ino. Just Ino!_

"Hai! Kau Sakura bukan? Kekasihnya Ino. Dan kau pasti Shion, salah satu sponsor film ini?" ucap pemuda yang menghampiri kami.

Ya Tuhan! Ini sungguh ironis. Maksudku, aku dikelilingi para masa lalu. Ya Gaara menyapa kami. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan dia, aku tidak mau!

"Sakura, dimana Ino? Aku ada perlu sebentar dengannya?" ucapnya tenang.

 _Oh God!_ Terus terang sekali dia. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika mantan pacar dari pacarmu mencari pacarmu sengan bertanya kepadamu? Bukankah itu sangat menyebalkan! Aku memandang penuh selidik Gaara. Aku tak ingin mereka sampai mengambil kesempatan dari film ini.

"Oh jangan salah paham dulu. Sekalipun aku masih menyukainya, dia tak akan menyukaiku."

Lho? Apa dia masih menyukai Ino? Brengsek! Tak tahu diri sekali dia!

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih soal gitar yang dia hadiahkan keulang tahunku kemarin. Hanya itu."

Gitar?

Ino berbohong? Ino berbohong kepadaku? Dia berbohong?

Nafasku berhenti. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Otakku berhenti bekerja. Aku masih memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan konyol ini.

"A-apa maksudmu Gaara? Aku tidak mengerti." ucapku tegas dengan sekali nafas.

"Sakura, mau kuambilkan minum?"

Sepertinya Shion tahu betul perubahan sifatku. Sepertinya dia tahu aku syok dan terkejut hebat. Aku hanya menolak penawaran Shion.

Belum sempat Gaara berbicara, sebuah suara yang sangat ku kenal mengintrupsinya.

"Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya kaget.

"Dia hanya ingin berterima kasih soal gitar yang kau berikan kemarin." ucapku sedatar mungkin.

Ino gelagapan. Wajar saja! Kau ketahuan berbohong kepadaku. Entah kebohongan apa lagi yang akan dia katakan kepadaku.

" _Fuck!_ Sakura _listen_ ... Bisa kita bicara berdua saja." ucap Ino kebingungan sambil menarik tanganku.

Aku melepas tangan Ino kasar. Mengalihkan pandanganku kepadanya. Saat ini, melihat Ino membuat amarahku meluap tidak terkontrol. Dan aku sungguh tidak peduli jika Shion dan Gaara memperhatikan pertengkaran kami. Aku hanya ingin pergi dari tempat ini dan meluapkan kekesalanku kepada ... Entahlah.

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Kumohon Sakura deng..."

"Aku. Ingin. Pulang. Ino!" ucapku tegas dengan penekanan disetiap kata.

Entahlah. Melihatnya membuatku merasa terkhianati. Dua orang didepanku ini sejak kapan mulai berhubungan satu sama lain. Brengsek! Wanita brengsek!

"Ya Tuhan Sakura, ini salah hanya kesalahpahaman. Bukan seperti itu." Gaara menengahi kami.

"Gaara diam dan kumohon jangan ikut campur!"

Mulut Gaara terdiam begitu mendengar kata-kata Ino. Entahlah, aku tak peduli apa yang mereka lakukan. Aku hanya ingin menjauh darinya, dari ini semua.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku perrgi menjauh dari tempat ini. Ya Tuhan. Rasanya aku ingin marah dan berteriak, meluapkan segala apa yang kurasakan. Aku tidak merasakan apapun, mungkin karena hatiku sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Menerima pengkhiatan dan kebohongan dari orang yang paling kupercaya menjaga hatiku.

Kurasakan mataku memanas. Pandanganku kabur. Mungkin karena air mata yang sudah penuh dimataku. Kuambil kacamata hitam yang ada di tas jinjingku. Aku tak ingin hal ini menjadi _trending topic_ esok pagi. Akan sangat memalukan bukan?

Pintu lift terbuka, tanpa menunggu waktu lama aku langsung saja masuk. Hanya aku sendiri dilift yang cukup besar ini. Syukurlah. Aku tak perlu pura-pura tegar untuk sesaat. Pintu lift mulai tertutup, dan kulihat Ino berdiri tak jauh disana, melihatku dengan tatapan ...hancur.

 **Sakura POV End**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **RUANG TENGAH, INO'S APARTMENT**

Cairan bening dimatanya kembali menetes. Mimik wajah cantiknya tidak berubah, datar, dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 00.47am tapi tak membuat Ino lantas pergi dari tempatnya. Duduk sendiri di ruang tengah yang gelap gulita. Hanya satu lampu pijar kecil di langit-langit membantu Ino melihat sekitar. Menunggu gadisnya pulang.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

TOKTOKTOK

"Masuklah Naruto, Hinata."

Ino mempersilahkan dua tamunya untuk duduk. Seperti janjinya kemarin, Ino akan memberikan informasi tentang perancang perhiasan yang dipakainya selama syuting film barunya.

"Ino-chan, Tenten-chan dan Lee-kun dimana mereka?" tanya Hinata sangat sopan.

"Aku menyuruh mereka melakukan seauatu di luar kota Hinata. Kalian duduklah, akan kuambilkan laptopku dulu."

Ino kembali dengan menenteng komputer jinjingnya. Ikut duduk bersama Naruto dan Hinata di ruang tengah. Matanya fokus mencari satu folder di laptopnya.

"Ino, apa kau tak merasa bosan? Sendirian ditinggal Sakura bekerja. Haha. Kasihannya."

Naruto tertawa dengan begitu renyahnya, tidak menyadari aura gelap Ino yang siap membunuhnya. Dasar bodoh!

"Na-naruto-kun, sudahlah. Jangan mengganggu Ino-chan."

 **Ino POV**

Jika bukan karena aku menghormati Hinata, sudah kuusir makhluk kuning bermulut besar itu. Brengsek! Menunggu Sakura semalaman, dan baru bisa tidur jam 4 pagi membuat kepalaku ingin meledak. Ditambah mulut besar Naruto memperparah pusingku. _Fuck!_

"Ini, lihat-lihatlah dulu." kataku sambil menggeser laptop menghadap Hinata.

Melihat deretan foto-foto cincin itu semakin mengingatkanku kepada Sakura. Ya Tuhan Sakura, dimana kau? Padahal besok aku ingin mengajakmu ke Jepang dua minggu. Bahkan aku sudah pesan kamar hotelnya. Kumohon. Pulanglah Sakura.

"I-ini ba-bagus sekali Ino-chan." ucap Hinata berbinar-binar.

Yah. Seperti respon Sakura pertama kalinya. Ya Tuhan! Rasanya aku ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Maafkan aku Sakura.

"Benar sekali Sayang. Kenapa kita tidak pernah mendengar perancang perhiasan yang satu ini ya? Apa dia _rookie_ Ino?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit normal. Syukurlah.

"Tidak Naruto, dia cukup terkenal di Eropa. Hanya saja ini pertama kalinya disini."

Aku memegang kepalaku kuat-kuat. Rasanya kepalaku ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Dimana lagi aku harus mencarinya? Ya Tuhan. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia sudah makan?

"I-ino-chan, a-pa kamu sakit? Wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat."

Syukurlah disini ada Hinata, orang yang sangat normal menengahiku dan si kuning itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hinata. Aku hanya kurang ti..."

"Bukankah ini Shion? Bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya Ino?" teriak Naruto heboh, menyela kalimatku.

"Tentu saja Naruto, dia desaignernya. Bahkan aku sudah makan siang bareng dengannya dan Sakura juga." ucapku sekenanya.

"Benarkah? Hahaha. Pasti Sakura yang mengenalkanmu bukan? Aku tak menyangka kau bisa akur dengan mantan tunangannya Sakura."

DEG

Mataku terbuka lebar. Kesadaranku mulai kembali, pusing dikepalaku langsung menghilang. Aku seperti diguyur seember air es. Mantan tunangan? Shion?

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Bicaralah yang jelas!" aku berteriak kepada Naruto.

Senyum diwajahnya seketika menghilang. Berganti wajah takut bercampur kaget, sepertinya dia tak pernah mengira aku benar-benar tak tahu soal Shion.

"Kau tak tahu? Mak-sudku... Ti-tidak. Tidak. Aku hanya salah bicara saja Ino. Ha-ha."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh! Cepat ceritakan yang sebenarnya brengsek!"

Aku berteriak kesetanan ke tepat diwajahnya. Mungkin saat ini aku terlihat seperti iblis bertanduk yang sedang mengamuk. Jujur saja, aku merasa kasihan kepada Hinata yang tampak sangat ketakutan.

"Tidak Ino. Aku tidak bisa. Ini membuatku seperti pengkhianat. Aku tak akan mengadu domba kalian. Kumohon Ino. Tanyakanlah sendiri kepada Sakura." ucap Naruto menenangkanku.

Aku hanya terduduk lemas. Air mata jatuh tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Hatiku meledak terlebih dahulu, mungkin sebentar lagi kepalaku juga meledak. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa berbohong kepadaku? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan? Mengapa pura-pura tak kenal satu sama lain. Brengsek! Wanita tak tahu diri!

"Tenangkanlah dirimu Ino. Kami akan pergi. Hubungi aku jika sudah dapat mengendalikan dirimu. Baik-baiklah dirumah."

Naruto dan Hinata beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkanku sendiri dalam kehancuran.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, tapi yang jelas, Sakura sangat mencintaimu dan aku berani bertaruh dia tak akan memikirkan bersama orang lain saat sudah ternyamankan olehmu. Kami pamit dulu Ino."

 _Bullshit!_ Omong kosong! Jika dia begitu mencintaiku tak mungkin dia sampai berbohong kepadaku. Bahkan pura-pura tidak mengenal mantan tunangannya.

A-apa dia tidak pulang semalaman karena bersama ma-mantannya? Mereka bersenang-senang dan menertawanku disini menunggunya seperti orang bodoh? Brengsek! Wanita jalang! Sialan kau!

 **Ino POV End**

Ino meraung-raung tak terkontrol, membanting laptop didepannya hingga kaca layarnya retak dan hancur. Tangan kirinya mengepal, memukul dadanya sendiri dengan begitu keras. Berusaha menghancurkan duri tak kasat mata yang menghujam hatinya. Kaki itu tak kuat menopang tubuh kurusnya. Jatuh dan terduduk dilantai dengan tangisan yang sungguh menyakitkan.

"Kau menipuku brengsek!"kata Ino lirih.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **INO'S APARTMENT**

Sakura hanya diam di depan pintu apartment Ino tanpa ada niatan masuk. Kemarin pertama kalinya dia tidak pulang ke apartment ini dan nekat tidur di rumah sakit. Kejadian kemarin cukup membuatnya hancur dan menjadi tak stabil. Bahkan berita dan beberapa komentar netizen semakin membuatnya tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih sehingga harus membuatnya pulang karena tidak bisa menjalankan tugasnya sebagai dokter hari ini.

 **Sakura POV**

Setelah berdiam diri selama sepuluh menit di depan pintu kuputuskan untuk masuk ke apartment ini. Mengatakan kepada diriku sendiri pasti Ino sedang syuting, masih ada waktu bersiap dan memikirkan segalanya kembali. Aku berusaha menguatkan diriku, memberi semangat kepada diriku sendiri, semua masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Aku juga belum mendengarkan penjelasan Ino, sangat tidak adil menuduhnya seperti itu jika dia belum menjelaskaan apapun. Tidur semalaman di rumah sakit membuatku berfikir sedikit rasional.

Pintu terbuka. Aku nyaris menjerit begitu melihat laptop Ino hancur dan layar kacanya tercecer dilantai. Aku melihatnya, sosok gadis yang membuatku seperti orang gila kemarin. Melihatku dengan matanya yang tajam dan ekspresi wajah yang angkuh.

"Apa kau bersenang-senang dengannya?" ucap Ino dengan suara parau.

Ada apa dengannya? Apa maksud kata-katanya barusan?

"Apa menyenangkan menghabiskan malammu dengannya lagi? Pasti menyenangkan bukan?"

Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sebenarnya yang dia katakan?

"Ayolah brengsek! Jangan memasang wajah bodoh! Apa dia membuatmu klimaks? Apa kau mendesahkan namanya saat itu?" seru Ino dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu Ino? Bicaralah dengan benar!"

Ino bangkit dari kursinya, dia menatapku tajam seolah ingin membunuhku langsung ditempat. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Apa kau mempermainkanku hah! Berapa lama kau berhubungan dengan Shion dibelakangku? Mantan tunanganmu brengsek!" teriak Ino penuh emosi.

"Ba-bagaimana... Bagaimana ka-kau...?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Aku tidak sebodoh itu Nona! Hanya karena kalian berpura-pura tak kenal, bukan berarti aku tak paham!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menangis. Entah untuk apa kali ini aku menangis. Karena terkhianati? Ketahuan berbohong? Atau karena sakit hati karena tuduhannya? Atau mungkin saja karena melihatnya menangis kesakitan? Entahlah. Mungkin semuanya.

"Jangan menangis dihadapanku bodoh! Tak akan membuatku merasa simpati! Justru semakin membuatku jijik melihatmu!"

 _Enough!_ Dimana otaknya? Dia juga berbohong, tapi aku mecoba lapang dada berusaha meminta penjelasannya. Sedangkan dia? Mencaci makiku seperti itu.

"Tutup mulut kotormu brengsek! Aku tidur semalaman di rumah sakit. Aku datang kesini karena ingin mendengar penjelasanmu soal gitar yang kau berikan kepada Gaara!"

Aku berteriak kencang, meluapkan segala kemarahanku kepadanya.

"Kesalahanmu le..." Ino menyela ucapanku.

"Malah penghinaan dan tuduhan yang kudapat!"

Aku berteriak lebih kencang agar Ino tak bisa menyelaku. Kukuatkan diriku sendiri untuk berdiri tegak didepannya. Tak kupedulikan air mata yang sudah mengalir cukup deras dari dua mataku.

"Jika kau pikir aku bersenang-senang dengan Shion dibelakangmu, lalu apa kabar denganmu? Apa kalian menertawanku dari belakang? Apa kau membayangkannya saat aku menyentuhmu? Kau tidak ubahnya seperi wanita murahan!"

Aku hilang kendali atas ucapan yang kukatakan kepadanya. Jujur, aku sendiri kaget dengan apa yang kuucapkan kepadanya. Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya aku mencercanya dengan kalimat seperti itu. Wanita murahan? _Oh God._

"Tutup mulutmu! Hanya karena aku memberi hadiah ulang tahun, bukan berarti aku kembali menyukainya. Aku hanya bersikap balas budi saja!"

"Lalu kenapa berbohong kepadaku? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya terus terang? Kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh dihadapannya!"

"Karena aku tak ingin menyakitimu! Karena aku terlalu memikirkanmu! Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu! Tapi, iblis kecil sepertimu malah berselingkuh dibelakangku!" teriak Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjukku dengan jarinya.

PRAAANG

Kubanting ponsel yang dihadiahkan Ino kepadaku dulu. Aku tak peduli bagaimana bentuknya saat ini. Tercecer di lantai menjadi beberapa bagian. Ino kaget? Pasti! Hal itu terlihat sangat jelas.

"Bahkan aku tak punya nomor kontak Shion. Tidak seperti kau dan Gaara yang selalu bisa komunikasi setiap saat. Bagaimana bisa kau menuduhku berselingkuh!"

Ino terdiam. Kedua bahunya naik turun menumpahkan segala amarahnya kepadaku. Air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir dari dua matanya mengering, meninggalkan noda merah di dua mata biru itu.

"Kau berkata seolah hanya kau yang terluka! Kau berteriak melimpahkan kesalahan kepadaku! Apa kau tak sadar, kau juga berbohong kepadaku! Kau berkata mencintaiku, tapi kau bertindak semaumu, bahkan seluruh dunia membelamu. Hebat sekali kau haah!"

"Karena mereka tidak bodoh, bisa membandingkan, yang mana yang tulus dan yang mana hanya sekedar modus!"

Aku tersentak mendengar kata-katanya.

"Kau...kau benar-benar brengsek Ino! Sungguh lucu kau mengatakan hal itu kepadaku! Kau wanita brengsek!"

"Persetan denganmu Sakura! Enyahlah!"

Ino meninggalkanku sendiri di ruang tengah ini. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan di kamarnya. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju dapur. Duduk termenung di meja makan, memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini. Mungkin ini akhirnya bagi kami. Tapi rasanya tetap saja menyakitkan. Lebih menyakitkan mengetahui Ino memberikan gitar untuk Gaara. Demi Tuhan aku masih mencintainya, seluruh bagian hatiku berteriak meronta mengetahui Ino akan segera pergi dari sana.

 **Sakura POV End**

Pesawat lepas landas meninggalkan LA menuju tanah Tokyo. Jadwal penerbangan yang harusnya esok pagi dirombak menjadi hari ini. Tapi terserah saja, toh Ino juga yang punya pesawat ini. Terserah dia mau merubah jadwal penerbangannya sesuka hati. Hanya saja kasihan Lee dan Tenten, karena perubahan mendadak dari Ino membuat mereka terpaksa harus naik penerbangan umum untuk menyusul Ino. Sedangkan Sakura? Entahlah. Mungkin dia masih di apartment Ino, mungkin juga sudah pergi dari sana.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **TOKYO, JEPANG**

Mata birunya tak fokus, banyak sekali pertanyaan dari pembawa acara yang harus diulang karena Ino tidak konsentrasi. Raganya memang disini, menghadiri _meet & great_ di salah satu cafe di Tokyo. Tapi jiwanya melayang jauh di LA, memikirkan gadis yang sudah satu minggu ini tak dikabari ataupun mengabarinya.

Perkacapannya via telepon dengan Naruto tadi membawa perubahan suasana dihati Ino. Yang awalnya acuh, angkuh dan tak peduli menjadi cemas dan khawatir. Ditambah lagi cerita tragis Sakura yang dulu bersama Shion.. Apalagi mengetahui Sakura yang sudah satu minggu ini juga tidak pergi ke rumah sakit. Dia juga sudah angkat kaki dari apartmentnya. Kemana perginya Sakura? Apa dia sekarang begitu membenci Ino sehingga berusaha berlari menjauh dari si gadis pirang?

 **Ino POV**

Innerku berteriak kencang mengetahui Sakura pergi menjauh dariku. Dadaku sesak mengetahui tidak ada Sakura di dalamnya. Ya Tuhan, tidak! Ini tidak adil! Seberapa kuatnya aku mencoba menolaknya semakin aku memikirkan Sakura. Ya Tuhan, ini salah! Kenapa dia cepat sekali menyerah? Kenapa tidak mencoba merayuku kembali? Mungkin aku akan luluh hanya dengan kata-kata manis saja. Yah! Mungkin karena kata-kataku yang kemarin sangat sadis dan kejam.

Ya aku menyadarinya. Berjauhan dengan Sakura membuatku berfikir sedikit normal. Kesalahanku juga berbohong darinya, dia berusaha memberi kesempatan untukku dan aku malah berkata kasar seperti itu. _Fuck!_ Aku orang paling bodoh! Tidak bersamanya membuatku gila. Aku jarang tidur, aku jarang makan, aku seperti orang gila menghubungi nomornya padahal dia membanting ponselnya di depan mataku. Aku bahkan memohon Naruto agar mencari keberadaan Sakura. Aku sadar. Aku tidak pada taraf hanya mencintainya, tapi aku membutuhkannya untuk menguatkanku. Aku lebih dari sekedar mencintainya

Aku harus melakukannya. Secepatnya.

 **Ino POV End**

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**BREAKOUT!**

 _ **Naruto Belongsto Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _Terimakasih untuk dukungannya._

 **SENJU HOSPITAL, TOKYO**

Gugup? Ya tentu saja. Cemas dan khawatir? Pasti. Itu yang dirasakan Ino saat ini. Tak seperti biasanya, Ino yang selalu berjalan percaya diri dengan kepala diangkat setinggi mungkin. Kali ini Ino tampak kikuk dan mungkin terlihat sedikit bodoh saat memasuki rumah sakit milik keluarganya Sakura.

Beberapa kali dia berjalan banyak sekali para pegawai yang menyapanya, maklum saja calon cucu menantu pemilik rumah sakit ini. Dan Ino? Hanya tersenyum kaku dan bingung. Apalagi saat bertemu dengan Neneknya Sakura, Tsunade. Dia nyaris pingsan ditempat padahal Sakura cukup sering mengajaknya bertemu dengan Nenek. Haha. Sungguh diluar dugaan.

 **Ino POV**

"Ino? Sehari berapa kali kau makan? Tubuhmu terlihat kurus sekali." ucap Tsunade begitu melihatku.

Aku hanya tersenyum bodoh dengan tampang konyol milik Naruto. Ingin kupukulkan kepalaku sendiri ke tembok ruangan Nenek Tsunade. Ya Tuhan! Tak pernah aku merasakan kegugupan yang luar biasa seperti ini.

"He-he, aku sedang diet Nenek. Untuk film baruku."

 _What the fuck!_ Sejak kapan aku tertawa dengan nada aneh seperti itu?

"Tidak boleh seperti itu Ino! Apa Sakura tak pernah mengingatkanmu soal bahaya diet tak aturan? Ya Tuhan. Dasar bocah itu!"

Aku hanya tersenyum lagi. Mendengar nama Sakura hatiku kembali rontok. Aku sudah beberapa kali ini berusaha menghubungi kontak sosial medianya, tapi masih belum ada jawaban. Aku sudah berusaha meminta maaf kepadanya. Tapi sepertinya dia memang berniat menjauhiku.

"Sehabis ini, ikut Nenek makan siang. Dan kau harus makan yang banyak Ino!" ucap Nenek Tsunade _care_.

Ayolah Ino! Kau harus berani. Kau sudah merencanakannya bukan? Kuatlah!

"Nenek, se-sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku sa-sampaikan."

Lidah sialan! Jangan gugup!

"Ayo katakanlah saja, jangan sungkan-sungkan." ucapnya santai sebelum meneguk segelas soju.

Ya Tuhan! Kumohon, kali ini saja, kuatkan aku.

"A-aku..."

 _Fuck!_ Beranilah Ino!

"A-aku ingin menjadikan Sakura resmi secara hukum sebagai milikku Nenek."

Nenek Tsunade berhenti meletakkan gelas yang isi gelasnya bahkan belum habis.

"Aku ingin melamarnya."

Nenek Tsunade melepas kacamata yang bertengger dihidungnya. Menghela nafasnya dalam, melihatku lekat-lekat

Beberapa menit tak ada obrolan. Beliau hanya diam saja. Apa Nenek marah? A-atau tak menyetujuiku? Ya Tuhan! Ti-tidak!

"Apa kau yakin Ino?" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Aku kaget!

"Tentu saja Nenek, tak pernah seyakin ini." jawabku mantap.

"Apa ayahmu sudah tahu?" tanya Nenek.

Ahh! Aku lupa belum memberitahu ayahku. Sial!

"Saat ini belum Nenek. Hanya saja aku dan Ayah sudah pernah membicarakan hal ini. Ayahku kupastikan sudah menyetujuinya, aku harap Nenek juga demikian." kataku sangat sopan.

Entah kegugupan didadaku menguap entah kemana. Aku merasa ringan dan tidak terbebani seperti yang tadi.

Nenek tersenyum. Ya Tuhan! Ini awal yang sangat bagus! Beliau bangun dari kursi tempatnya duduk. Ya Tuhan! Apa Nenek tidak menyetujuinya? Tidak! Apa aku kurang tulus saat mengatakannya?

"Hei! Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Ino! Kau menakutkan Nenek tahu."

Aku hanya diam memandang Nenek. Mungkin mataku berkaca-kaca, aku memang ingin berlari dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ayo kita makan siang. Sekalian membahas rencana pernikahan kalian." ucap Nenek tersenyum, kedua matanya bahkan menyipit.

Doom! Air mataku mengalir. Aku menangis. Merasa sangat bahagia hingga tak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya. Aku bangkit dan berlari kearah Nenek dan memeluknya.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau menangis Ino? Sudahlah-sudahalah."

Dipelukan Nenek Tsunade aku merasa nyaman. Kutemukan sosok Ibu yang begitu kurindukan.

"Te-terimkasih Ne-nenek."

Yah. Kurasa setelah ini aku tak perlu canggung dan merasa segan ke Neneknya Sakura, atau Nenekku.

"Yayaya. Jangan menangis lagi, nanti maskaramu luntur."

Dan aku langsung tertawa mendengar ucapannya barusan. Nenek melepaskan pelukan kami, disekanya air mata yang menggenang dipipiku.

"Ayo kita makan. Bertengkar dengan Sakura sepertinya membuatmu menjadi sangat kurus. Hahaha."

Aku mencelos. A-apa-apan ini? Apa Sakura memberitahunya?

"Sakura tidak memberitahunya Ino. Cuma _feeling_ seorang Nenek kepada cucunya saja."

 **Ino POV End**

Tak ada kecanggungan didalam diri Ino bersama dengan seorang wanita yang dipanggilnya Nenek. Makan siang bersama di salah satu restoran sushi terkenal di Tokyo, memesan berbagai macam hidangan hingga tak akan mungkin bisa dihabiskan untuk dua orang. Mereka terlihat sangat mirip, sama-sama berambut pirang panjang, sama-sama berparas menawan, dan da-da-nya-yang-be-sar berukuran hampir sama. Ya walaupun milik Ino lebih sedikit kecil dari milik Nenek Tsunade.

"Ya Tuhan Nenek, aku sudah sangat kenyang. Aku sudah tidak kuat." rengek Ino.

Ya siapa juga yang tidak kekenyangan jika memakan sushi dengan porsi jumbo seperti itu. Apalagi mengingat Ino termasuk orang yang tidak banyak makan. Tidak seperti Sakura.

"Ne ne. Tidak Ino. Akan kupesankan lagi. Pelayaan!"

Ino hanya melongo mendengarkan beberapa pesanan makanan yang dipesan Nenek Tsunade. Sepertinya ini saat yang pas menghubungi Lee dan Tenten.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **YAMANAKA MANSHION, FORKS**

 **Sakura POV**

Mungkin setelah ini aku akan dipecat dari rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Hahaha. Sebenarnya aku hanya izin cuti sepuluh hari, dan hari ke sembilan, hari ini, tak ada niatan untukku untuk pulang ke LA. Aku sudah nyaman di lingkungan tempat tinggal Ayah Inoichi dan Inojin. Bahkan aku sudah ke berbagai tempat yang dulu pernah disebutkan Ino saat mengajakku kesini.

Ino ya? Sampai hari ini juga aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar apapun darinya. Kudengar dari Ayah, Ino dan yang lainnya sedang berada di Jepang. Entah dia merindukanku atau tidak, yang jelas aku disini selalu merindukannya, mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya.

"Kau melamun lagi Sakura?" kata Ayah tepat dibelakangku.

Ayah yang berjalan sangat perlahan, atau memang karena aku yang terlalu mendalami lamunanku sendiri. Ayah membawakanku segelas coklat hangat dan beberapa makanan ringan. Ahh! Jika aku dan Ino berada disini, biasanya yang melakukan ini adalah Ino. Dia apa kabar ya?

"Sudah mencoba menghubunginya?" sambung Ayah.

Ayah selalu saja menanyakan hal itu kepadaku. Selalu, setiap hari.

Aku hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak berani. Aku takut Ayah."

Ya aku memang takut, takut kecewa lagi lebih tepatnya. Menyadari Ino tak menghubungiku. Bahkan tak merindukanku.

"Apa kau tak merindukannya Sakura?"

Tentu saja aku sangat merindukannya. Tidak ada sedikit waktuku untuk tidak memikirkannya. Aku bahkan kehilangan banyak berat badanku. Kalian pasti tahu penyebabnya bukan?

"Tentu saja aku merindukannya Ayah!" seruku lesu.

"Yasudah kalau begitu! Hubungi saja dia oke? Beri dia petunjuk kalau kau merindukannya Sakura!"

Aku hanya diam ketika Ayah membuka laptopku yang dari tadi berada dimeja. Pikiranku berkecamuk. Bagaimana jika Ayah salah?

"Ayah. Bagaimana jika Ino tak menghubungiku? Bagaimana jika Ino tidak merindukanku?"

Kulihat Ayah berdiri tak jauh dariku. Ayah membalikkan badannya ke arahku kembali, tersenyum simpul tanpa ekspresi jahilnya lagi.

"Tidak mungkin. Ino begitu mencintaimu, mana mungkin dia tak menghubungi bahkan merindukanmu. Dasar anak-anak."

Amin. Semoga yang dikatakan Ayah benar.

Ayah melanjutkan langkahnya kembali ke kamar Inojin. Sedangkan aku? _Oh fuck!_ Tanganku bergetar hebat saat mengetikan alamat emailku beserta sandinya. Ayolah Sakura! Apa susahnya mengetik beberapa huruf saja!

 _Done!_

Ini mungkin terdengar berlebihan. Tapi memang seperti ini yang kulakukan, berdoa dalam hati semoga ada satu email Ino yang menenangkanku.

A-apaaa? Tunggu! Apa ini mimpi? Tidak hanya satu, tapi, sebentar kuhitung dulu.

Banyak sekali email permintaan maaf dari Ino. Dan Ino mengirimkanku sebuah video. Kubuka dengan sangat hati-hati sekali. Aku tak ingin mati kaget karena melihat video ini. Apa ini video porno? Oh tidak-tidak! Singkirkan pikiran konyol itu Sakura! Ahhh! Apa mungkin Ino memutuskanku lewat video ini? Oh tidak! Kumohon jangan Tuhan.

Sebentar, dia kan sudah maaf kepadaku, mana mungkin memutuskanku begitu saja.

Video berputar. Di detik awal Ino yang memegang gitar, terlihat kurus sekali dia, apa makannya tidak teratur lagi? Mata birunya tidak secerah biasanya, ada apa dengan Ino? Apa dia ada masalah? Ya Tuhan, semoga semuanya baik-baik saja. Wajahnya putih pucat, entah karena tanpa make up atau memang sedang sakit? _Oh fuck!_ Melihat Ino seperti itu aku merasa seperti kekasih yang paling brengsek!

Ino mulai memainkan enam sinar gitar itu dengan anggun. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Ino memainkan sebuah alat musik, sungguh!

 _You're the sky that I fell through_

 _And I remember the view_

 _Whenever I'm holding you_

 _The sun hung from a string_

 _Looking down on the world as it warms over everything_

 _Chills run down my spine_

 _As our fingers entwine_

 _And your sighs harmonize with mine_

 _Unmistakably_

 _I can still feel your heart beat fast when you dance with me_

Pandanganku memgabur, Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

 _We got older and I should've known_

 _That I'd feel colder when I walk alone_

 _So I may as well ditch my dismay_

 _Bombs away, bombs away_

Sama sepertiku. Merasa sepi dan dingin tak ada kamu disini.

 _Circle me and the needle moves gracefully_

 _Back and forth_

 _If my heart was a compass you'd be north_

 _Risk it all cause I'll catch you when you fall_

 _Wherever you go_

 _If my heart was a house you'd be home_

Dan aku menangis lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _It makes me smile because you said it best_

 _I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west_

 _Flower balm perfume, all my clothes smell like you_

 _Cause your favorite shade is navy blue_

Bukan navy blue Ino! Tapi biru aquamarine kedua manikmu, favoritku! Selalu.

Dan yang kutahu pasti mata yang menggenang penuh air mata itu, tulus mencintintaiku.

 _I walk slowly when I'm on my own_

 _Yeah, but frankly I still feel alone_

 _So I may as well ditch my dismay_

 _Bombs away, bombs away_

 _Circle me and the needle moves gracefully_

 _Back and forth_

 _If my heart was a compass you'd be north_

 _Risk it all cause I'll catch you when you fall_

 _Wherever you go_

 _If my heart was a house you'd be home_

 _If my heart was a house you'd be home_

Tisu mana tisu! Brengsek! Seharusnya disini ada tisu!

Ah! Dan satu lagi, seharusnya dia jadi penyanyi saja!

Ino menaruh kembali gitarnya. Mata birunya masih berkaca-kaca memandangku di layar laptop ini. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

 _Aku tidak pandai menyusun kata, semoga kamu paham apa maksudku lewat lagu barusan._

 _Tanggal 6 besok, datanglah ke restoran Italia favoritmu._

 _Aku menunggumu Sakura._

Video berhenti berputar.

Ini tanggal 5. Berarti besok!

Aku langsung bergegas membuka salah satu situs pemesanan tiket pesawat. Dan mengisi beberapa formulir yang harus diisi. _Done!_

Aku bawa laptopku asal-asalan, berlari masuk ke rumah secepat mungkin.

"Ayah! Aku pulang ke LA hari ini!" teriakku bersemangat.

 **Sakura POV End**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **SHION JEWELLARY**

Ino dengan langkah percaya diri memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan. Beberapa pegawai langsung menyambutnya dengan sangat ramah. Tanpa dipedulikannya, Ino melangkahkan kakinya ke bagian cincin, mencari cincin tunangan yang sudah diincarnya jauh-jauh hari.

"I-ino! Kenapa kau disini?"

Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara lengkingan itu berasal. Wajahnya berubah sadis ketika melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang sepertinya.

"Kenapa? Apa tidak boleh?" ucap Ino ketus

"Bu-bukan begitu Ino. Aku hanya kaget. A-apa yang kau cari?" tanya Shion berusaha ramah.

Ino hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shion. Matanya tertuju kepada dua cincin hitam dengan 2 berlian kecil ditengahnya. Emosi didadanya meluap begitu saja, meninggalkan senyuman manis tatkala mata itu tertuju dicincin hitam platinum yang sangat didambakan Sakura. Tidak seperti dulu, Ino mencaci maki cincin pilihan Sakura. Berjauhan dengan Sakura membuatnya sedikit lebih bijak dan lebih berfikir dewasa lagi. Yang dia inginkan hanya satu, membahagiakan Sakura dengan Ino yang selalu disampingnya.

"Ini barisan cincin tunangan Ino, jika kau ingin yang..."

"Aku memang ingin melamar Sakura." sela Ino cepat.

"A-apa? Ti-tidak!"

Ino langsung memandang Shion dengan wajah tersangarnya. Matanya menyipit tajam membuat Shion terlihat sangat terintimidasi dengan tatapna tak bersahabat itu.

"Kenapa? Kau menyukainya lagi? Dia milikku!" ancam Ino.

"Ya Tuhan. Bukan itu maksudku Ini, tapi..."

"Jika kau berusaha menyentuhnya kembalii, kuhancurkan kau! Ingat itu!"

 **Ino POV**

Ini bukan sebuah ancaman omong kosong, apa yang baru saja kukatakan memang benar adanya. Tapi tentu saja tidak membunuh Shion, aku tidak segila itu eh.

"A-apa? Oke. Mana yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin yang ini. Diberi namaku dan Sakura." jawabku mantap, sambil menunjuk cincin hitam yang diingankan Sakura.

"A-apa? Tidak! Jangan yang ini!" Shion berteriak, lagi.

Ada apa dengannya? Aku mulai curiga, sepertinya dia memang masih ada rasa dengan Sakura.

"Kenapa? Sepertinya kau benar-benar masih belum bisa _move on_ dari Sakura."

Aku memandangnya penuh selidik. Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan? Awas saja jika pikiran itu masih terlintas diotaknya!

"Jaga mulutmu Ino. Brengsek! Baiklah! Terserah. Kau mau yang ini kan? Sebentar!"

Shion beranjak meninggalkanku untuk kembali ke kebelakang.

"Kau tidak bertanya ukuran cincinnya?"

"Buat apa? Aku ahlinya perhiasan disini! Aku sudah tau ukuran jari kalian dalam sekali lihat. Dasar!" jawab Shion ketus.

Aku jadi semakin yakin, dia belum bisa melupakan Sakura. Perubahan sikapnya yang drastis itu sebagai bukti nyatanya. Lihat saja jika dia sampai nekat.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **AN ITALIA RESTAURANT, LA.**

Apa Sakura tak akan datang? Pertanyaan itulah yang berkali-kali melintas diotakku selama 10 menit ini. Bagaimana jika dia tak membaca emailku? Brengsek! Akan sangat memalukan. Apalagi aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya matang-matang. Aku tempa mentalku agar tak akan gugup dihadapannya.

Minuman dimulutku nyaris menyembur keluar ketika sosok yang kutunggu datang. Pelayan yang mengantar Sakura tampak tembus pandang, aku hanya melihat gadisku yang tampak anggun dengan gaun merahnya. Peelayan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk dikursinya, didepanku.

Apa saja yang dimakannya saat ini? Kenapa begitu kurus? Ya Tuhan! Habis ini akan kubuat dia berisi lagi. Itu janjiku!

KRIIKRIIKK KRIIKRIIK

10 menit tak ada obrolan sama sekali, hanya aku mencuri pandangnya dalam diam, dan ketika ketahuan aku memalingkan wajahku begitu saja

"Tumben sepi ya." katanya tiba-tiba.

Tentu saja! Untuk hari ini aku menyewa restauran ini agar tak menggangguku mengatakannya kepadanya.

"Benarkah? Mungkin karena di luar hujan."

Ya. Memang di luar sedang sedang hujan deras. Jujur aku malu jika mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ya Tuhan! Aku merasa seperti baru pertama kali berkencan.

Lagu berganti, sekarang giliran _Kiss Me_ milik Ed Sheeran. Apa lagunya juga? Ya! Aku juga yang mengaturnya.

Ayo beranikan dirimu Ino!

"Eheeem. Sakura?"

Sakura mendongakan kepalanya menghadapku.

"Y-yaa?"

Kurasa bukan hanya aku saja yang gugup.

"Kau tahu bukan aku tak pandai berkata-kata. Aku akan mengatakannya langsung tanpa basa-basi. Aku ..."

"Ino, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."

Brengsek! Aku sudah siap, kenapa Sakura menyelaku? Tu-tunggu! Apa yang ingin dia katakan? Kenapa ekspresi wajahnya seperti itu? Jangan-jangan...

"Apa kau ingin memutuskanku!" Aku berteriak kencang, bahkan aku sampai menggebrak meja.

"Ya."

"APA?"

"APA? TIDAK! Tentu saja tidak Ino! Mana mungkin aku memutuskanmu? Aku terlalu mencintaimu Ino!"

Syukurlah. Aku bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakan Sakura?" tanyaku sedikit lebih santai.

Mendengar dia masih mencintaiku membuatku sangat percaya diri Sakura pasti menerima lamaranku.

"Jauh darimu beberapa hari, membuat duniaku serasa runtuh. Makan tak enak, tidur tak nyaman, dan aku kehilangan 7kg berat badanku dalam satu minggu. Bahkan, aku tak bisa menggunakan stetoskop dengan benar karena otakku dipenuhi oleh suaramu. Kusadari, aku lebih dari sekedar mencintaimu, aku membutuhkanmu untuk selalu bersamaku, menguatkanku."

Aku yang sedang terbawa perasaan karena terlalu mencintainya atau memang rangkaian kata-kata Sakura yang cukup menohok hatiku. Aku terharu mendengar perkataannya barusan, bahkan dapat kurasakan setetes air mataku mengalir membahasahi pipiku.

Sakura berhenti berbicara sejenak, dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya tanpa kuketahui apa itu.

"Ino, hiduplah bersamaku. Selalu."

Hatiku serasa jatuh ke lantai seketika begitu Sakura meletakan sebuah kotak cincin beludru dengan dua cincin putih didalamnya. Cincin putih dengan dua berlian kecil ditengahnya, dan kulihat ada ukiran namaku dan Sakura disisinya. Cincin yang kusukai dulu. Ya Tuhan! Dia pasti sangat mencintaiku.

Aku tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa, senang bukan main karena aku dilamar dan Sakura juga memikirkan perasaanku. Tapi aku juga marah karena rencana yang sudah kupersiapkan gagal total.

" _Fuck!"_

Aku berteriak sangat kencang.

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini Sakura? Kau menghancurkan rencana yang sudah kupersiapkan jauh-jauh hari. Bahkan aku sudah menyewa resto ini untuk hari ini. Dan kau mengahancurkannya begitu saja? Brengsek!"

 _Fuck!_ Sepertinya Shion sedang menertawakan kami dari jauh sana. Brengsek kau Shion! Kenapa tidak mengatakannya langsung kepadaku?

"Dan cincin ini? Kenapa kau memilih cincin yang ini? Brengsek! Seharusnya kau memilih cincin yang lain, atau tidak cincin yang kau suka! Bukan yang kusuka." ucapku cepat dengan air mata yang menggenang dimataku.

"Karena kamulah prioritasku Ino. Oh ti-tidak! A-apa kau tidak menyukainya? Apa kau menolakku? Ya Tuhan." ucapnya berkaca-kaca dengan suara parau.

Bodoh! Aku mempentingnya dan dia malah memprioritaskanku. I-ini lucu! Atau manis.

Jangan menangis Sakura. Tidak seperti itu!

"A-apa? Bukan seperti itu Sakura. Mana mungkin aku menolakmu Sakura. Hanya saja..."

Aku ambil kotak cincin yang sudah kupersiapkan di dalam tas jinjingku, membukanya dan meletakannya dimeja menghadap Sakura.

Sakura kaget? Tentu saja. Bahkan ekspresi wajahnya yang shock berat membuatku ingin tertawa keras. Mulutnya melongo lebar dengan mata melotot dipenuhi air mata. Menakutkan bukan? Tapi aku tetap menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya.

"Aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. _Will you marry me?_ " tanyaku pelan.

Mulutnya sudah tak terbuka lebar lagi.

"Tentu saja Ino. Tentu saja!"

Dan Sakura kembali menangis.

"Ayo kapan? Sekarang? Aku siap!" ucapnya cepat.

Dan kami tertawa bersama. Dengan keras dan tanpa memperhatikan etika. Toh hanya kami berdua yang berada di restoran yang besar ini. Tidak masalah bukan?

 **Ino POV End**

Tak lagi berhadapan, melainkan bersebelahan. Ino menggeser bangkunya bersebelah dengan milik Sakura. Tak ingin jauh-jauh dari gadisnya tersayang.

"Ne Ino, bagaimana kita memakai cincin ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk dua pasang cincin di tengah meja.

Ya. Baik Ino dan Sakura belum memasangkan cincin pertunangan mereka. Bahkan posisi dua kotak cincin itu masih belum bergeser dari tempatnya semula. Model yang kembar tanpa perbedaan sedikitpun, hanya berbeda warnanya saja, yang satu hitam dan yang lainnya putih.

"Hn. Aku ada ide Sakura. Sebentar."

Ino mengambil dua kotak cincin itu. Mengambil salah satu cincin yang putih dulu dan memasangnya ke jari manis tangan kiri Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalu kita tumpuk seperti ini?" kata Ino sambil memasukan cincin yang hitam diatas cincin yang putih.

Mata Sakura berbinar-binar melihat dua cincin yang berada dijari manisnya. Diangkatnya tangan kirinya sehingga membuat sinar yang terpantul di kedua cincin itu terlihat sangat menawan.

"Cantik sekali Ino."

Ino tersenyum bangga.

"Tentu saja. Ayo cepat-cepat pasangkan juga dijariku Sakura."

 _Oh my god!_ Apa ini yang Sakura rasakan tadi? Ino merasakan berjuta-juata kupu-kupu menari serentak diperutnya ketika Sakura memasangkan kedua cincin itu. Rasanya geli, membuatnya tanpa bisa menyunggingkan senyum terus.

"Bagiamana?"

" _Awesome! I love you Bae!"_

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **HOTEL PARADISE LA**

Ino untuk pertama kalinya memasuki hotel yang digunakan Sakura tinggal beberapa hari ini. Tanpa menunggu lama Ino langsung membuka kulkas di kamar hotel bintang lima ini.

"Ahh! Disini bahkan tak ada coklat dan susu. Pantas saja kamu sangat kurus." Ino sarkastik.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. Ahh. Gadisnya yang angkuh sudah kembali. Padahl berat badan Ino terlihat kurus juga.

"Apa kau meminum yang ini juga Sakura? Bukankah katamu alkohol tak baik untuk kesehatan?" tanya Ino lagi dengan wajahnya yang menjengkelkan.

Sakura yang dari tadi hanya memandang malam dari jendelanya mendekat ke Ino.

"Kadang minuman yang seperti itu cukup membantuku bertahan saat kemarin Ino."

Ino paham betul apa yang dikatakan Sakura, dia juga mengalami masa-masa sulit beberapa hari ini. Ino mengambil sebotol bir dalam mini bar itu.

"Bergegaslah berkemas Sakura. Kita pindah sekarang juga ke apartmentku."

Sakura mendekati Ino yang sedang meneguk minumannya. Kedua tangannya merangkul leher Ino intim, tubuhnya yang kurus berusa menempel dibadan Ino.

"Kenapa buru-buru Ino?"

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura memulainya terlebih dahulu. Menyentuh bibir Ino dengan lidahnya dengan pelan dan lembut sekali. Menjilati seluruh permukaan bibir beraroma coklat itu hingga tak kuasa bagi Ino untuk tidak membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan bagi Sakura. Sakura langsung menarik leher Ino mendekat dan melumat mantap bibir atas dan bawahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, Sakura menghisap bir yang masih berada dimulut Ino yang belum tertelan. Menghabiskan tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun.

"Kau mengambil minumanku Nona! Kau akan membayarnya!"

Ino mengecup leher Sakura. Menggigitnya pelan hingga meninggalkan bekas ruam merah. Lidah Ino turun ke gumpalan daging didada Sakura. Semakin turun jilatan Ino, semakin keras desahan Sakura yang sampai ke telinga Ino. Tangannya yang bebas menyingkap gaun merah Sakura tinggi-tinggi. Menyentuh dan menggesek-gesek pelan bagian tubuh bawah Sakura yang sudah basah. Dan tanpa buang banyak waktu, Ino membuka reselting dibagian samping gaun milik Sakura, membuangnya asal.

 **END**


End file.
